A Rouge's Tale
by Blade100
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. A Wild Begining

A/N Hello everyone! This is my first DragonFable story, hopefully though, this isn't last. This is based off of my character Alex. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you'll forgive me if I make any mistakes. Now shall we begin?

A Wild Beginning

Deep in the land of Lore and village was being burned by an army of Drakel warriors. In the chaos a man wearing a black cloak holding a young baby in his arms was running from the village.

As he ran he then stopped at a town not to for from the village, and placed the baby on the doorstep of a house.

"Be safe my child," he whispered as he reached into his pocket and took out a note and a Dragon Amulet.

He wrapped the DragonAmulet in a small cloth and placed the note on it, and gave it to the small baby.

He then quickly ran off, right into a Drakel Enforcer, and five Drakel soldiers.

"I told you there was a survivor sir," one of the soldiers said.

"Check the building he was at," The Enforcer ordered.

One of the soldiers walked to the house to find…nothing.

"Nothing here, sir!" the solider shouted.

The Enforcer grabbed the man by his throat.

"We know you had a baby with you, where is it?!" The Enforcer ordered.

"You will never find him, but he will find you," the man whispered to him as the Enforcer chocked and killed him.

Six minutes ago

As the man in the cloak ran off a large rather fat man with red messy hair, and ragged cloths came out. He looked down at the baby and saw the man getting attacked and a Drakel coming.

He quickly grabbed the baby and ran off, back into the alley.

"You're a cute little one," he commented after running off.

He then saw the note and read it, and his eyes widened.

"And special two," he whispered and found the DragonAmulet. He then quickly put the note and DragonAmulet in his coat pocket, and ran off.

Fourteen years later

Atrix and Robina were walking around in the forest, looking for animals, but so far no sings.

"You see any animals?" Robina asked, as they look for animals so Robina could give them some gold.

Before Atrix could answer they heard a scream and ran to it.

When they got to the source of the scream they found a teenage boy on the ground.

The boy had black armor with a light blue trim, and had tanned skin with a black mop top.

"Are you okay?" Atrix asked, as Robina helped him up.

"Please I need your help!" the teenager begged.

"Why what's going on?" Robina asked.

Suddenly the boy reached into Robina's pocket and pulled out a pouch full of her gold coins.

"Thanks!" he screamed and with that he ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Atrix yelled and ran after him.

"Hey Atrix!" Robina screamed and ran after him.

The boy ran as fast as he could and ran in to a town with Atrix right behind him.

He looked around and saw a nearby fruit stand.

"Hey buddy! Catch!" he yelled and grabbed a grapefruit and threw it behind him.

The grapefruit hit Atrix right in the face blinding him for a bit.

The theif laughed as he looked behind him, and ran right into a wall.

"Ow," he whispered and he looked behind him to see a very mad Atrix.

"Heheh, uh hi?" he nervously said.

"I want my friend's gold back," Atrix ordered.

The boy then saw an inn to the side of Atrix and quickly ran to it.

He ran in and grabbed a wooden chair and right when Atrix ran in he threw at him.

Atrix got his sword out and sliced the chair to pieces.

"Hey! You're paying for that!" the innkeeper yelled.

"Okay then, lets go!" the thief yelled and got two daggers out.

Atrix tried jumping off a table and tried bringing his sword down, but the rogue jumped out of the way.

They then both jumped on to the same table and the rouge made a frontal strike with one of his daggers, but Atrix blocked it and kicked him on to another table.

"What's your name?" Atrix asked as he jumped on the ground and kicked the table over, causing the rouge to fall on the ground.

Suddenly the rouge got a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground causing smoke to appear.

Atrix coughed as the rouge kicked him into the wall.

"Alex," he answered.

Atrix quickly kicked him with both of his feet sending him right into the door right when three large thugs opened it, and Alex fell right into them, knocking them all down.

"Hey! I know you! You owe me money!" one of them shouted.

"Oh boy, well bye everyone!" Alex yelled and ran off.

"Hey!" Atrix yelled and ran after him, running over the thugs.

"Come on boys!" the thug yelled and the three of them ran after them.

Alex turned and ran right into a dead end, Atrix soon ran over and he was trapped.

As the three thugs soon came, Alex had an idea.

"You guys better watch it! Or my friend here will be you up, bad!" Alex said and he walked to Atrix's side.

Before Atrix could say anything Alex whispered to him, "If you help me I'll give twice as much gold coins I stole," Alex whispered.

The Thug leader just snapped his fingers and five more thugs walked over.

Okay, it's eight against two, how many can you take?" Alex asked as the thugs surrounded them.

"More then you can," Atrix said as the fight began.

One thug tried hitting Atrix with his axe, but he blocked it, and Alex kicked him in the head sending him right into a wall.

Two thugs both tried to attack Atrix and Alex, with swords, but they both grabbed the thug's blades.

The thugs pushed forward, but Alex and Atrix held there ground.

All of a sudden they both let go and tripped the thugs, causing them both to fall right into a wall.

Another thug grabbed Atrix from behind and another holding a sword, was about to strike when Alex grabbed a barrel and threw it right on to his head trapping him.

Atrix quickly broke out of the thug's grip and gave him a kick in the stomach.

They then both jumped and kicked two more thugs and with a strong throw they threw them right into each other.

Finally there was only the leader, the Thug Leader, he got a sword out and charged forward.

Alex grabbed a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground and smoke appeared everywhere.

Next thing the Thug Leader saw was a metal covered fist hitting him square in the head.

Alex let out a sigh of relief, and turned to Atrix.

"Thanks," he said as was about to leave.

"Ahem," Atrix said.

"Oh right, here," Alex said and threw two pouches of gold.

"Thanks, again" he said as he ran off.

"Hey! Atrix!" Robina yelled as she appeared.

"Uh, what happened?" she asked, looking at the unconscious thugs.

Atrix let out a sigh, "Well you see…"

Alex was running and soon stopped at a small house.

He opened the door, and walked in, "Dad? Hey dad, I'm home!" Alex yelled.

"Oh hey! Son!" the man from earlier said walking over.

"How are you?" he asked as Alex sat in a chair.

"I'm fine, dad," Alex answered.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you," Alex's Dad said and walked off.

Alex waited as his Dad came back holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday!" he said giving him the cupcake.

"Dad! You remembered! Thanks!" Alex said and took the cupcake and started eating, but his father's face seemed to change, from happy to sad.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked as he finished his cupcake.

His father let out a sigh, "Come with me," he asked.

Alex followed his father to his Dad's room; his father pulled out a key and opened a locked drawer, and took out a note and something from a cloth.

His father then showed him a small, bright, red orb, with a small dragon statue around it with a gold chain making it into a necklace.

"Dad, what is that?" Alex asked, amazed.

"A Dragon Amulet, from your real father," He answered.

AN Yeah! I did it! I hope you liked the beginning and if you find a problem tell me so I can fix it in the net chapter. Thank you, for your time! R n R!


	2. Dragon Box Battle

AN Thank you readers! I'm glad to have readers that tell me of my faults, now let us continue, shall we?

Dragon Box Battle

"M-my real father? But dad you're my real father, aren't you?" Alex asked.

"No, you see… Just here," Alex's adopted father said, handing him a note.

"To who ever finds this, this young boy's name is Alex, I am his father. Our village has been attacked, and most of my people killed. I have done my best to help save him. To protect him I give to you a powerful artifact called, a Dragon Amulet. On February fifteenth, he was born, and on February fifteenth, fourteen years from now, I beg you to tell him to go to the cliff near Oaklore Keep. He holds an important part of history, and you must let him go there," Alex read.

"I found you on a doorstep, with a Drakel coming to you, "This is your destiny son, this is who you are," Alex's adopted father explained. "But I'll give you time to think about all this," he added, and he walked out the door, leaving Alex to himself.

"I always thought I was meant for something more, but…this, this is unbelievable," Alex whispered.

After an hour, or so of just stareing from the note and the Dragon Amulet, he finally made a choice, and walked out the door.

"Have you made a choice, Alex?" his adopted father asked.

"I better get packing, huh?" Alex asked, with a smile.

"I already did, just in case, it's full of potions, extra daggers, and everything else you'll need," the older rogue said, getting a bag out from under the table.

"Thanks," Alex said, and as he held the bag, he looked at the man who adopted him. "No matter, who my real father was, I'll always think of you as family," Alex said.

"And I will always think of you as my son," he responded and hugged him.

"Goodbye!" Alex yelled as he walked out.

"Take care of yourself!" the older man yelled.

"Always do!" Alex yelled back.

"Try to get yourself a wife!" his adopted father yelled.

"Right, right, I'll try!" Alex yelled back.

"Try to stay out of trouble!" the elder warned.

"Don't I always?" the younger rouge asked.

"That's why I'm worried! And-" Alex's adopted father began.

"Dad! I'll be fine!" Alex yelled, amazingly annoyed.

Two Days Later

"I'M COMPLETELY LOST!" Alex screamed.

"I swear if I die here, I'm turning into a ghost and haunting whoever comes into this stinking forest!" Alex yelled, as he walked past a tree.

He pushed his way through a bush, but tripped, and fell flat on his face. As he reopened his eyes, looking around he realized he was lucky, he just a few inches from the edge of a cliff.

Alex slowly got up and looked around, and down below.

"Man, I was lucky," he whispered looking around, when suddenly he heard loud footsteps and he saw a terrible sight.

There before him rose a huge, red dragon, with two long horns, giant wings, and yellow eyes.

The dragon looked at Alex, and Alex took a step back afraid.

So this is how it ends? Eaten by a dragon? Is this the destiny my father wanted from me? Alex thought as the dragon looked at him.

The dragon suddenly moved down and using its neck and head as a bridge, a small red moglin walked over it and to Alex.

"Hiyas!" the little guy greeted.

"Uh…" Alex slowly looked down at the small creature as it then turned around.

"The path is clear Priestess!" the little guy yelled.

As the moglin yelled that a lady in a white robe, with a hood on walked over from the dragon, once again to Alex's disbelief.

"Please pardon us friend, we are just passing though," she said, and walked off with the red moglin.

As they left the dragon got back up and looked at Alex, and Alex looked back confused.

And slowly the dragon descended down and went to who knows where, with Alex still stareing confused.

Alex turned around to see the woman in white and red moglin walking off.

"Hey wait!" Alex yelled, wanting some answers.

Next thing he knew there was a roar and in came flying the red moglin right into Alex's face.

"Uh hey little guy you okay?" Alex asked, as he slowly got back up.

"I'm fine, but we have to go save the Priestess!" he yelled.

"Hey wait little guy," Alex ordered and grabbed him and lifted him up. "Now slow down, I don't think anyone will see you as a threat, let me help you," Alex insisted.

"You will?" he asked, and Alex nodded. "Yay! My name's Twilly, now come on!" he yelled and they ran to the Priestess.

"I'm Alex the Rogue," Alex said, "So what were you hit by?" Alex asked.

"A Gorillaphant," Twilly answered, as they came face to face with the large behemoth.

"I think we're in trouble," Twilly whispered, afraid.

"Oh please, you're only in trouble if you get caught," Alex explained, when suddenly the Gorillaphant grabbed Alex with his hands.

"I'm in trouble," Alex realized. "I don't suppose we can talk this out, can we?" Alex asked.

The creature's answer was a loud roar, so powerful it sent his hair straight up.

"I'll take that as a no," Alex commented, shaking his head to get his hair back down, he then reached into his pocket looking for something.

He quickly got his right arm free, and within his hand was a small dagger, and he threw it with all his might.

And it bounced right off the creature, only leaving a small scratch. Lucky the scratch seemed to be enough to make the creature let him go, and Alex fell on his back.

"Well that was pleasant, huh Twilly?" Alex asked.

No response.

"Uh Twilly, where are you?" Alex asked looking around.

"Down here," he heard Twilly say.

"Oh crud, s-" Alex said standing up, but the Gorillaphant interrupted him by hitting him right into a tree.

"Okay, buddy I am really mad now!" Alex yelled, and he grabbed a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground and disappeared.

The Gorillaphant looked around, but could not find Alex anywhere. But he soon did when Alex jumped on his back, daggers out and began cutting at the Gorillaphant's back with his daggers.

The creature let out a final roar as it fell to the ground, unconscious from the pain.

"Thank you for sa-" the Priestess began, but was suddenly interrupted by Alex.

"Hello there milady, my name is Alex, Alex the Rouge," Alex introduced, holding the Priestess hand in a gentleman style.

"Hey Priestess didn't you say he was the son of your old friend Charlie-" Twilly began, but the Priestess quickly ordered him to be silent.

"Alas we are out of time. Good rogue. I ask an important favor of thee," the Priestess asked.

"Sure no worries," Alex said.

"Would you tell Captain Rolith we are taking the shortcut? He's just in Oaklore Keep," the Priestess asked.

"Sure, of course," Alex answered, he then grabbed her hand again, "Then perhaps we can get to know each other," Alex offered with a smile.

"Perhaps another day, I am certain we will cross paths again," she said, and with that she and Twilly walked.

"Especially since he is going to take the black dragon box and…" Twilly began, but was silenced by the Priestess again.

He is much like his father, I pray he does not share his fate, the Priestess thought as they walked off.

Later

"So this is Oaklore Keep?" Alex whispered to himself, as he saw the huge tree and the castle around it, and he walked in.

As he walked in he saw a large guy with a hammer and blond hair standing near the door.

"Hey buddy you know who Captain Rolith is?" Alex asked.

"I am him," he answered.

"Good, I'm Alex. I have a message from the Priestess, she said, she'll be taking the shortcut," Alex explained.

"What? It is dangerous to travel alone!" Rolith yelled angry.

"Yeah, right, so do I get a re-" Alex began, but was cut off.

"Rogue! I need a favor, go find the Priestess and make sure she is okay!" Rolith ordered.

"But-" Alex began.

"There is no time, GO!" Rolith ordered and pushed him out.

Alex stared at Rolith as he walked away, and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"I hate my life," Alex whispered as he walked down the path the Priestess took.

Later

"I HATE THIS FOREST!" Alex yelled, as he got lost, again.

"Stupid forest, stupid bushes, stupid hhhhhhhiiiiiiillllll!!!!" he screamed, as he went rolling down a cliff, and then went flying up another into the air.

With the Priestess

"Listen lady, all we want is the box, so hand it over!" one robber ordered, as his partner and him advanced.

Before she could answer, the robbers heard a noise, and looked to the nearby hill. Suddenly a dark figure soared into the air, with the sun directly behind him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Demon!" one guy yelled, as the figure came flying down right on top of the thieves.

"Ow," Alex said, as he laid there with two guys under him.

"Huh? Priestess! I'm here to make sure you're going to be okay!" Alex said, getting up.

"Then you will have to do battle with me!" A voice yelled from behind.

"Huh? Who in the name of Lore are you?" Alex asked, as a man walked over.

The man had spiked black hair, green eyes, green armor, and a long purple cape on and he held a long sword, as he continued to advance.

"My name is DRAKATH! I am the leader of the Darkwolf bandits and the rightful ruler of this land. The box is the key to my throne, and there's no way that I'm letting a _peasant_ like you keep it from me. Stand down or, like the trash you are, you will be blown away by the winds of my great destiny!" he ordered.

"Blah, blah, blah, all I know is that you're trying to hurt someone who was nice to me, and I will not stand for it! And I'm a rogue!" Alex yelled.

"That does not matter, get him!" Drakath ordered his two thieves; sadly the robbers were knocked out from Alex's earlier entrance.

"Fine, I will deal with you myself!" Drakath yelled, getting his sword out.

Drakath charged forward, but Alex blocked him with his daggers. Drakath then tried, an upper strike, but Alex moved to the right, dodging it.

"Stop running, rogue!" Drakath ordered.

"That depends; if I do will you try to kill me?" Alex asked as he jumped into a tree, dodging another strike.

"What's wrong rouge tired?" Drakath asked looking around as all the trees around him rustled as though someone was in it.

"No, you?" Alex asked landing from a tree behind Drakath, and gave him a sucker punch, sending him into a tree.

Alex took in a deep breath as he stared at Drakath unconscious body.

"No worries Priestess, I got your back," Alex said, turning around and slowly walked to her.

Unfortunaly as he walked, Drakath awoke and snuck behind him, sword out.

"Alex!" the Priestess yelled, but it was too late, the blade fell and it came closer, until something unexpected happened.

"Who are you?" Drakath asked, as his sword was blocked by another.

"My name's Artix," Artix said, as he pushed Drakath away with his sword.

"Hey, you're that guy I tried robbing earlier!" Alex realized.

"And you're the guy that nearly got himself killed," Artix said, getting into a fighting stance, facing Drakath.

Drakath looked at the two warriors and had to make a choice, "Another day Rogue!" Drakath yelled as he backed away.

"My name is not Rogue! It's Alex! Remember that!" Alex yelled, pointing his right hand at him.

"Very well Alex, I will be back! And the dragon egg will be mine!" Drakath yelled, as he ran off into the woods.

"Dragon egg! Wait, the chest had a dragon egg!?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it does hold a dragon egg of great legend," the Priestess admitted.

"May we see it?" Artix asked.

"No," the Priestess answered.

"Wait? Why not?" Alex questioned.

"While you were fighting and arguing a Sneevil had snuck up and took it," she explained.

"What!? Why didn't you stop it or something?" Alex asked.

"I did not wish to ruin the moment, now I will be leaving to go have some tea, goodbye," she said.

"Wait! Before you go can I ask some questions?" Alex asked.

"Very well," she answered.

"What's your really name?" Alex asked.

"You may call me Lady Celestia, anything else?" she answered.

"Yeah, how about a kiss for your savior?" Alex asked grabbing her hand in both of his and smiling. Celestia just smiled and let out a little laugh.

"You are very much like your father," Celestia commented as she continued to laugh.

"My father? You knew my dad?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he was a great man. Perhaps you can help me find the egg, go to Falconreach and find Twilly and tell him what's going on. I'm afraid I must leave now, so goodbye brave Alex," she said, as she disappeared in a smoke.

"Hey! Don't I get a kiss!?" Alex yelled to the sky.

"I don't think so, Alex," Artix said, with a laugh.

"So why are you here anyway?" Alex finally asked.

"I was on my way back to Amityvale," Artix answered. "Hey why don't you come with me? Falconreach is on the way there," Artix insisted.

"Really? Sure you don't have a problem traveling with rouge?" Alex questioned.

"You have proven you have a good heart," Artix commented as they walked.

"Thanks …. Hey Artix?" Alex said, turning to him.

"Yeah?" Artix asked.

"Do you know how to get there from here?" Alex asked.

"Let's hope so," Artix said with a laugh.

AN And that's the end to another chapter! Thank you for reading! R n R! I'll update soon…er or later!


	3. Gold, Eggs, and an Ranger

A/N CHAPTER!!! 3!!!! Wow! I didn't think it would last this long! AdventureQuest needs more stories! I'm just doing my part...! Okay I don't really have any comments this time so…..Read and review!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anyone, but Alex your one crazy fruit loop!

Gold, Eggs, and an Ranger

Alex and Artix walked through the forest, and only one thing was clear.

"We're lost aren't we?" Alex asked.

"We're not lost! We just don't know our current position," Artix responded, not looking at Alex.

"It's easier to say lost," Alex replied.

"Falconreach should be right behind these bushes!" Artix said, moving some bushes out o the way.

"Well your half right," Alex commented looking down the steep hill leading to Falconreach.

"Looks like we'll have to slide down," Artix commented, looking down.

"Thanks for volunteering," Alex quickly said, and gave Artix a swift kick from behind.

"AHHHHHH!" Artix screamed as he rolled down the hill and made a face plant on the ground.

"Well that wasn't so-AHHHHH!!!!!" Artix screamed as Alex landed on top of him.

"Thanks Artix," Alex thanked, getting up and seeing the Falconreach tower. "Wow. That's one big tower," Alex commented.

"Yeah...it's…the Guardian….Tower!" Artix yelled, as he slowly got up from his incredibly painful position.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Just fine, considering you just LANDED ON ME!" Artix yelled.

"Good to hear," Alex replied.

"I have to go back to Amityvale, you should visit sometime," Artix said, walking up the small hill, and rubbing his injured back.

"I'll try, come back sometime; I might need your help again!" Alex yelled, waving goodbye.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" A young brown, spiked hair boy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm Alex the Rouge," Alex introduced.

"I'm Ash. Ash the Knight…. In-training.," Ash greeted, shaking Alex's hand.

"In-training?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you have to be royal blood to become a real knight, but if I do some big quest and succeed they'll have to accept me!" Ash yelled, with enthusiasm.

"Big quest, huh?" Alex whispered. "I'm doing an important little mission, why don't you help me out with it?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm… What kind?" Ash asked.

"You're going to help me find…" before he continued Alex took a look around and quietly whispered. "A dragon egg."

"A DRAGO-,"

"There's a reason I whispered it," Alex whispered, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh. Sorry," Ash apologized.

"So are you coming?" Alex asked, holding his hand out for Ash's to shake it.

"You bet!" Ash said, and shook the Rouge's hand.

All of sudden Alex felt a tapping on his foot. He looked down to see a familiar little red Moglin.

"Twilly!" Alex yelled and bended down to his height, "What's up? Celestia told me to go to you to get the Black Dragon Box," Alex said.

"I know. The Sneevil went that way!" Twilly yelled pointing to the right. "Robina Hood should catch him!"

"Wait! Robina? That's a girl name, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she's a girl," Ash said. "She pretty cute two,"

"Then what we waiting for!? Let's roll!" Alex yelled and grabbed Twilly by his tail, Ash by his collar and ran off.

Later in the Forest

"So where is this Sneevil?" Ash asked.

"Robina probably left some traps around here," Twilly explained.

"Traps? What kind of tr-AHHHHHH!!" Alex screamed and suddenly he stepped into the circle of a rope hidden in the grass. Next thing he knew the rope pulled him up and he was suddenly hanging, upside-down looking at his friends.

"Well… This is embarrassing," Alex commented, as he slowly spun back and forth.

"Aha! I- Who are you?" Robina asked, coming out of a bush.

"Hiya Robina!" Twilly yelled, and Robina smiled.

"Hey Twilly! Are these guys friends of your's?" the Ranger asked.

"Yep!"

"I'm Ash, Knight-in-training," Ash introduced. "And he's Alex the Rouge,"

"Hey! You're the guy who tried robbing me!"

"Hey! You're the girl I tried robbing!"

"You two know each other?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he tried robbing me!" Robina yelled.

"No I didn't…! Okay I did," Alex admitted.

"Why he's here?" The Ranger asked.

"He's here to find the Sneevil who has the Black Dragon Box," Twilly answered.

"Sneevil? Him?" The girl repeated.

"Yep!"

Before she could reply they heard rustling and something coming.

"Quick hide!" She ordered.

"But what about me?" Alex asked, but they already ran off.

The Sneevil ran as fast as he could, holding the Black Dragon, not noticing some rope on the ground. Next thing he knew he was face to face with our favorite Rouge. It was so fast and sudden; The Sneevil dropped the black box on the ground below.

"Ha! We got cha!" Alex yelled, getting his daggers out and cutting himself down. "AAHH!-oof!" Alex yelled, hitting the ground.

"We'll that worked well," Ash commented as he, Twilly, and Robina walked out of the bushes.

"Well since it went so well, we'll just take the box," Alex said, and reached for it, but Robina stopped him.

"First, since I was the one who caught him, you guys have to help me with some stuff," The Ranger said.

"Wait a second…Now I remember! You're Robina! You have that band of Merry Women!" Alex realized.

"Yep! Robina and her band of Married Women!"

"Married? Aw crud!"

"Actually they're all single, well-drawn, and cute,"

"YES! Can I meet th-?"

"No. You'll be helping me with some bandits and animals. Then you'll get the box,"

Later

Ash, Twilly, Alex, and Robina hid in the bushes at they saw three guards who we'll call, Thief 1 and Thief 2.

"Okay. We need a distraction!" Robina explained.

"I say we charge forward, weapons at the ready! Willing to give up our lives for the King!" Ash slightly yelled.

"There's that, or….," Alex just smiled, and looked at Twilly.

"Alex? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Two words….PUNT TWILLY!" Alex yelled, and with a good kick sent Twilly right in Thief 1's face. Twilly in fear hung on to the man's face, blinding Thief 1.

"Hey! GET OFF!"

"Don't worry buddy! I got him!"

Thief 2 started beating his partner on the back in a vain attempt of getting Twilly off.

"Ow! He's on my face you idiot!"

"Hold still!"

As Thief 2 beat his partner Alex, Robina, and Ash snuck over. Finally after beating his partner to unconsciousness Thief 2 picked Twilly up.

"Who are you!?" he yelled.

"I'm Twilly! And those are my friends," The red little Moglin said, pointing behind him. As soon as Thief 2 looked behind him he just got a fist in the face.

"You okay, Twilly?" Robina asked.

"Yeah…It was fun!"

"Good job, bro! Now let's go!" Alex yelled, and he picked Twilly up and our heroes advanced forward.

After some time they found the treasure chest and three Robbers guarding it. Everyone took a fighting stance and got ready to battle.

"Four against three," Ash counted.

"I like these odds!" Alex yelled, and the battle began.

Alex punted Twilly again and hit one Robber in the face blinding him like Thief 1. Alex and Ash both fought another Robber together. Robina though was facing some problems.

The Robber she was fighting seemed more skilled then the others, and Robina wasn't a close range expert with her bow and arrows.

"A little help?!" Robina yelled, blocking his club with her bow.

"Go! I got this guy!" Ash yelled, kicking the Robber they were fighting.

"On it! Alex to the rescue!" Alex yelled, and jumped in the air, and gave The Robber Robina was fighting a kick in the head.

"Go ahead. Say it. I'm amazing,"

"Fine….you're amazing,"

"Do I get a kiss two?"

SMACK!

"Don't. Push. It," Robina warned.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Robina saw The Robber get up and was about to hit Alex in the back. In one quick motion Robina loaded her bow and fired, hitting the guy at his helmet, knocking him out.

"…..Okay. You're amazing," Alex commented.

"Hello!? A little help!?" Ash yelled, blocking his Robber's club with his sword.

Robina loaded and fired pinning The Robber against a tree by his clothes.

"Thanks!" Ash thanked.

Finally the last Robber who was fighting Twilly ran around blind. Twilly quickly jumped off and The Robber went head first into a tree.

"Good job guys. Thanks!" Robina yelled, and opened the chest to reveal lots of gold.

"Wow," Alex whispered.

"And now we have to give this gold to the animals!"

"Wait….what?"

Later

"So Twilly, Ash you guys go North, I'll go East, and Alex you…Alex?" Robina looked around, but The Rogue had disappeared. "He's left us!" Robina yelled.

"I don't think so… Look! The treasure's still here!" Twilly yelled.

"Then where is he?" Ash asked.

Alex suddenly jumped out of a nearby cave, his armor scratched all over.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked.

"…Animals don't like me,"

Giving gold and armor fix later!

"Good job you guys. I didn't think you could do it," Robina said.

"So now do I get a k-?"

SLAP!

"That looked like it hurt," Ash commented, looking at the red hand print on Alex's face.

"You get used to it," Alex replied. "Now we'll just take the Dragon Box, and-,"

"Not so fast!"

Alex put his hands together, and whispered, "Lore please! Don't let it be-,"

"Drakath?! Robina yelled.

"I knew it!" Alex yelled.

"Hello, rouge!" Drakath yelled, pointing his sword at him.

"You know each other?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he tried taking the box before! What's wrong? Didn't learn your lesson the first time?!" Alex asked.

"Oh I did. I learned that I'll need better help against a cheating Rouge like you!" Drakath yelled, as a strange creature appeared.

The creature called a Krakhim, had brown skin with red scales. The Krakhim was about as big as Alex and Twilly standing on top of one another.

Krakhim let out a roar nearly blasting them back.

"Uh oh," Twilly whispered.

"I'll take the ugly one!" Ash yelled.

"No I'll take the ugly one!" Robina yelled.

"Which ones the ugly one!?" Alex asked.

Krakhim made another roar, and charged forward. The Creature smacked Ash and Alex aside and picked Robina up, holding her with both hands on her sides.

"Let go!" Robina yelled.

Thee Krakhim felt tapping on it's foot and looked down to see Twilly hitting his foot with his twig. Krakhim let out a growl and kicked Twilly away as Drakath laughed maniacally. The Krakhim's lips turned into a strange and crooked smile as it started to crush Robina.

"Robina!" Ash yelled, getting up.

Alex quickly got up as well, but something odd happened. Instead of the usual smile, cocky grin, or any of his normal joking grins there was only a serious look of rage.

"Ash! Give me a boost!" Alex ordered, and ran at Ash.

Ash nodded his head, and Alex jumped towards him. Alex's foot landed in Ash hands and he then gave him a push up sending Alex into the air.

As Alex soared he got both daggers out and stabbed them into the creature's right shoulder.

The Krakhim let out a roar and threw Robina aside and grabbed Alex.

"Robina! You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"That thing attacked you nearly killed you, Alex attacked it and saved you!" Twilly yelled, running over.

"Twilly, heal Robina. I'll go help Alex," Ash explained, and ran off.

Back with Alex the Krakhim had gotten Alex off and now the Krakhim stood in front of him and Drakath behind him.

"It ends now, Rouge!" Drakath yelled, getting his sword.

"My name's not Rouge! It's Alex!" Alex yelled, and held his daggers as he prepared for battle.

Ash jumped forward and attacked Drakath and Alex fought the Krakhim.

Unfortunaly Ash's skills were nowhere near Drakath's and with a kick the knight-in-training flew into Alex knocking them both down, as The Krakhim and Drakath advanced towards them.

"So this is how I die? I always knew it would end this way!" Ash yelled.

The Krakhim let out a roar, but stopped. It looked confused then it seemed stiff. It then leaned forward and fell down.

"Move!" Alex ordered, and Ash and he moved out of the way, but Drakath wasn't as lucky and got crushed by his own animal. It also showed five arrows stabbed into its back.

"Get off me, you vile beast!" Drakath yelled, in a vain attempt to get it off.

"Thanks Robina," Ash said.

"You lose…again!" Alex said, as his grin reappeared.

"Maybe! But the box is mine!" Drakath yelled, and pushed Krakhim off and ran to the box.

"No! Don't let him open the box!" Robina ordered, but it was to late.

The box opened to reveal…

"Nothing!?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, and walked over to him and looked into the box.

Nothing, but air.

"Yes empty! Me already throw stupid thing inside away! Now give me pretty box!" The Sneevil above them yelled.

"You...you...threw it away?" Ash slowly said.

"WHERE!?" Drakath yelled.

"Sneevil Dumpsite of course!"

"Grrr! We'll meet again, Rogue!" Drakath yelled.

He then got a smoke pellet out and disappeared with the smoke.

"So… No egg. No gold… And a lot of bruises…Now do I kiss?" Alex asked, turning to Robina.

Robina just let out a sigh. She reared her hand back. Alex shut his eyes expecting another painful slap.

… Any minute now.

… Any minute.

… Where's the pain?

All he felt was a patting on his head.

"Your reward is a nice pat on the head," Robina said, and patting his mop head hair.

Robina then walked past him.

Suddenly she felt a patting on her behind…you can expect the results.

SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! SMACK! SLAP!

"I think you killed him on that last one," Ash commented.

"Pervert deserved it," Robina said, as she clenched her teeth, her cheeks red, and walked off.

A/N I think this worked out quite well, don't you? This is chapter hopefully doesn't have as many mistakes… hopefully. Well… R n R. See ya next chapter!


	4. Insanity with a side of Eggs

A/N Hey gang, what's up? Miss me? Of course ya did. Now this is a special chapter, for I have made my choice. I will accept a FEW OCs to act as my sidekicks. More details at the end of the chapter, but READ THE STORY FIRST!

Don't own Dragonfable or Kaiser and the others

Insanity with a side of Eggs

"So this Valencia can help us?" Alex asked, as he, Twilly, and Ash walked down the path.

"Yep!" Twilly answered.

"And she's a cute girl?"

Ash let out a sigh, and nodded his head. "Yes, she's cute."

"Alright! Let's hurry it up!" Alex yelled, and with that, the rouge ran ahead.

As the group ran ahead, they saw the purple haired hunter, but also a man. The man was a warrior, judging by his armor. His armor was red, with a silver trim, a large ice based sword in his hand, and brown hair, licked back.

"Who's he?" Alex asked.

"Oh, that's Kaiser. He's a warrior that's been around for awhile," Ash explained.

"Is he dating Valencia?"

"No."

Alex let out a sigh of relief and ran to Valencia and Kaiser.

"Hey!"

"Huh? Who's he?" Kaiser asked.

"Not sure… Oh look! There's Ash and Twilly!" Valencia said, looking at the two.

"Hey Valencia, Kaiser," Ash greeted.

"Hiya!"

"What brings you guys here?" Valencia asked. "And who's your new friend?"

"I'm Alex. Alex the Rouge," Alex introduced. He then grabbed the treasure hunter's hand and kissed it.

"Uh….Hi," Valencia said, holding her hand that Alex kissed.

"I'm Kaiser, this is Valencia. What brings you guys here?" Kaiser asked.

"You see, the three of us are on a little….adventure," Alex whispered.

"So you're a hero?" Valencia asked. "How interesting! Were you a child born on a farm, but left for adventure?"

"No."

"Do you have amnesia and forgot your royalty or have special powers?"

"No."

"Was your homeworld destroyed while you were escaped in an escape pod?"

"No."

"Was you entire family tooken away making you train to protect the ones you care about?"

"Did you find your superpowers when you raised your above your head and yelled, By the power of numb-skull?"

"No."

"Did you come to the past to save the world with a cool car?"

"No."

"Do you have some kind of cool birthmark and symbol on you?"

"Last time I checked no."

Valencia looked around and whispered to Alex. "Did you realized the world around you is a computer game and you are… THE ONE?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Are you absolutely **sure **you're a hero?"

Alex glared at Valencia as Ash whispered, "Does she ask everyone those questions?"

"You have no idea," Kaiser commented.

"Wait! You're looking for the Black Dragon Box, aren't you?" Valencia asked.

"Actually yes!" Alex said.

"The Black Dragon Box? I've heard of that, where is it?" Kaiser asked.

"So the legends are true. You are the one," Valencia whispered.

"The Box is at the Dumpsite, but we don't know where it is!" Twilly cried.

"You're destined to become a DRAGONLORD!"

Everyone turned and looked at Valencia, wide eyed.

"Dragonlord?" Ash repeated.

"Who?" Kaiser asked.

"You!" Valencia yelled, pointing at Alex.

"Me?!" Alex cried out.

"A Sneevil took the Box and dumped the egg, do you know where?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do! Follow me!" Valencia said, and began walking, but stopped and turned around. "I'm surprised, I thought you would be after the White Dragon Box."

"White?" Ash asked.

"Doesn't matter come on you guys!"

Later

"Man! This place is a-"

"Dump?" Valencia asked.

"Well. Yeah!" Kaiser said.

The dump piles went as high a tree, and as wide as a house. All sorts of strange monsters were around, so the group took caution.

We need to be very quiet," Valencia whispered.

The group sneaked around, but Alex moved less so. His thoughts were far away, as he walked. Suddenly he ran into something, and looked up.

The being towered above Alex, and pulled his fist back. His skin made of metal and silver, with red lines on it's head.

"Look out!"

Kaiser threw his blade and sliced the creature's hand off. He then jumped and gave the creature a corkscrew kick, sending it flying into a junk pile.

"You okay?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah…Peachy," Alex said, standing up.

As the group ran up a hill Alex saw a bright gleam. The group made it to the top and their eyes widened.

"The Dragon Egg!" they all yelled.

"I don't believe it. Alex. Go," Valencia ordered, at the shining egg.

Alex slowly nodded and walked towards it. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and his heart race.

His hand reached for the egg and-

"Kreeow! KREEOW!"

Suddenly a pair of talons took the egg and flew off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?" Alex screamed.

The group covered their ears as a river of swearing came form Alex's mouth.

"Now what?!" Kaiser asked.

Later

"So this… is Mt. Moordoor?" Ash asked as they climbed the mountain.

"Yeah, it's the home of the Ultra-Vultragons. That thing that took the egg," Valencia answered.

"MY Egg!" Alex yelled.

"Uh… You okay?" Kaiser asked.

"NO! Some kind of Dragon, Bird, thingy took MY Egg!"

Kaiser, Valencia, and Ash did their best to hold back there laughter at Alex's scream. Suddenly the three all burst out laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your egg?! Sorry Alex, but…. It's funny when you say that!" Ash yelled, laughing.

Alex glared at Ash, and walked in front of the knight-in-training. He then lifted his foot up and gave Ash a swift kick in the chest, sending him spinning down the hill and into a junk pile.

"Still funny!?!"

Later

"On of us should go first," Kaiser advised.

Valencia stood, next to her was Ash, then Kaiser, then Twilly, and then Alex was on the far right.

"Who wants to go first?" Alex asked.

Valencia looked to her right at Ash, who looked at Kaiser, who looked at Twilly, who then looked up at Alex, who turned to see no one.

"Aw man! Why me?!"

"It is your egg, after all," Valencia said.

"I better get a kiss from..." Alex groaned walking into the door, and suddenly reappearing on a platform above them.

"Ahhh!" Alex yelled ducking under a smaller Vultragon, and threw a dagger at it, killing it. He then ran through another door, and two Vultragons flew at him.

"Duck!" Kaiser yelled.

Alex did and the two Vultragons flew into each other. Alex then grabbed both by their necks and spun around, then he let go, sending them flying off.

The rouge then saw two doors and then looked at the others below.

"Which one!?"

"Go left!" Valencia yelled.

Alex quickly ran into the left door and two Vultragons quickly attacked him. Alex ducked and did the same move to these Vultragons like the ones before. He then ran into one of the doors and came back to where he was.

"Try the other!" Ash yelled.

Alex ran back into the other door and tried the other door, but reappeared back to the same spot.

"Try the other left!" Valencia yelled.

Alex groaned and did as he was told. Alex then came face to face with another Vultragon, but Valencia quickly threw a dagger, killing the monster instantly as it hit it's head.

"Thanks!" Alex yelled, and ran through the final door, making it to the nest of the Dragon Egg.

Later

"I WANT MY EGG!" Alex screamed as the others arrived.

"Kreeow! Kreeow!"

"What did she say about your Mom?" Kaiser asked.

"Kreeow! Kreeow!"

"Not she's insulting your Dad!"

"That's it! I'm going to eat you for dinner!" Alex yelled.

The Ultra-Vultragon charged forward and tried to grab Alex, but caught Valencia instead and began flying off.

"Oh Noes!" Twilly cried.

"We have to save her!" Ash yelled.

"Kaiser!" Alex yelled. "Can you toss me?"

"What?!"

"Can you throw me at that bird!?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe?"

"Good enough!"

Kaiser grabbed Alex by the collar of his armor and by his belt. He then begun spinning around and around, and finally he threw the Rouge like a missile.

"Wahoo!" Alex cried and like a missile and grabbed on to the Ultra-Vultragon's leg.

"Okay Ash, you're turn!"

"What!?! W-w-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" Ash cried as he flew hitting the leg that held Valencia.

"Ash, save Valencia, I'll take care of our friend here!" Alex yelled, and jumped up on top of the Ultra-Vultragon.

Alex grabbed the Ultra-Vultragon's head and covered it's eyes, causing the beast to circle back towards Twilly and Kaiser. The two ducked as it flew over them, and then Kaiser stabbed his sword into the creature's body, and grabbed Twilly with the other hand, sending them flying with the rest of the group.

"AHHHHH!" the group screamed, as the Ultra-Vultragon flew wildly.

Alex looked down and had an idea.

"When I say jump, JUMP!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Kaiser asked.

"It's a LOOOOOOOONG way down!" Twilly yelled.

"Trust me! Okay, one. Two. JUMP!" Alex yelled and the team jumped as the Ultra-Vultragon flew into a junk pile.

Our heroes fell and each landed on a large shield. They shook their heads, and looked around.

"We're okay!" Ash yelled.

"It's all downhill from now!" Alex yelled, and right as he said that, the shields each group was on began to tilt down hill.

"ALEX!"

The group went down and Alex stood, getting a thrill out of this. He put his feet on the front and back and laughed as he skated down with the others. Suddenly Valencia's board went flying off a cliff and she jumped on Alex's, the same happened to others forcing them on to Alex's shield.

((Read this, it's confusing, but funny if you get it!))

Twilly held on to Alex's head, Valencia held on to the Rouge's shoulders, Ash held on to Valencia's shoulders, and Kaiser held on to Ash's shoulder as they went down.

"Wahoo!"

The team went through a tunnel and suddenly Alex was on top of Valencia's shoulders, Kaiser was on top of him, Ash was on top of him, and Twilly was on top of Ash.

"AHHHH!"

They went through another tunnel and suddenly Twilly was the only one on the board as Alex held on to the back, with Valencia holding on to his feet, Ash held on to her feet, and Kaiser held on to the Knight-in-Training's feet.

"AHHHH!"

The group went through and other tunnel, suddenly Alex's head was on Valencia's body, Valencia's head was on Twilly's body, Kaiser's head was on Ash's body, and Ash's head was on Kaiser's body.

"Hey! I can see Valencia na-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm pushing you off!" Valencia yelled at Alex.

"How is this even possible!?" Kaiser yelled.

The group went through one final tunnel and came out all back to normal and in the original formation. Alex screamed in excitement, while the others screamed in terror.

The shield flew off a ramp and fell towards the ground fast. Kaiser fell first, followed by Ash, then Valencia, then Alex with Twilly on his head, last.

"That was awesome!" Alex yelled.

"Just shut up and grab your egg!" Kaiser ordered.

Alex got out of the pile and walked toward the nest, but saw six pink eggs with green dots on them.

"Uh… Guys? Which?" Alex asked.

Suddenly one tipped over and fell to the ground, breaking in two.

"Not that one," Kaiser answered.

Later

"Warlic can help us sort this out, he's great Wizard!" Twilly said.

"Well good luck you guys!" Valencia said.

"Thanks!" Kaiser said.

"Wait! Who said you can come?" Alex asked.

"So you don't think I should come?" Kaiser asked.

Alex stopped and sighed; he then looked at Valencia, and held her hand.

"Goodbye, fair beauty, how about a goodbye kiss?" Alex asked.

"Um….No thanks."

Alex sighed and took a step back, looking at the ground.

"Now what?" Kaiser asked as they walked back to Falconreach.

"Hmmmm…."

Later

"WAHOO!" Alex screamed as he once again used a shield as a board and went down a junk pile. Behind him were Kaiser and Ash, screaming along.

"Why did I agree to join again!?" Kaiser asked.

A/N Okay, I'll be taking a few OCS to work as my teammates in this story. Fill this out if your interested, I'll only take a few.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Class (No Dragonlord, I'm the only Dragonlord):

Weapons:

Anything else:

BATTLE ON!


	5. We make One Awesom Team!

A/N WOW! Never knew so many people read my story! Okay, time to play! Now I have my own team, I'm actually excited! Shall we begin? I think I'm filled with enough OCs for now, so I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OCS!

I only own Alex the Rouge. Okay? All other characters are owned by their author and/or their creator.

We Make One Awesome Team!

"Okay, here's the portal!" Ash said, leading them to it.

"You guys ready?" Alex asked, looking through it.

"As I'll ever be, on three," Kaiser said.

"Three," Alex said, kicking the warrior through the portal. "Okay Ash, you're next!"

"Huh? Hey wait! AHHH!"

Later

Ash fell on top of Kaiser as Alex walked though, Twilly on top of his head.

"Okay my red Moglin friend, now where to?" the Rouge asked.

"Thata way!" Twilly yelled, pointing down a path, and our heroes walked off.

As they walked they saw a small red tent, with a Mage reading a book in front of him.

"That him?" Alex asked.

"Hmmmm…"

"Twilly?"

"I can't tell from here," the Moglin replied.

The group walked forward and the Mage had a large black hood over his face, his greens eyes the only thing seen. He had a long black robe, with grey stripes, his age seemingly around fourteen. He looked at our heroes as they walked over.

"Hey, are you Warlic?" Alex asked, walking over.

The man looked at him, and shook his head. "No, but I'm a friend of him. My name's Shadow Tamer."

"I'm Alex, Alex the Rouge."

"Kaiser the Warrior."

"Ash, the Knight-in-training."

"I'm TWILLY!"

"Hey Shadow Tamer! Who is it?" a voice asked.

Out from the tent came a young girl, around the age of seventeen. The girl had short purple wavy hair, dark black cloak, and a blue dress with orange trimming under it. She carried a staff in her hand, a magical ring on her right hand, and oddly enough, she was levitating.

"Hello!" Alex said, jumping forward and gave the girl a polite bow. "Hello Miss, what is your name?"

"Is he going to do this to all girls we meet?" Kaiser asked.

"I think so," Ash groaned.

"Um hi, I'm Olapen Jintas."

Alex smiled and quickly looked at Twilly, who was sitting on the Rouge's head.

"Twilly, quickly! Get me a rose!"

Twilly hopped of the Rouge's head and ran off. He soon came back holding a beautiful red rose, with thorns off.

"Thanks buddy. To you fair beauty," Alex said, kissing her hand and giving her the rose.

"Ooo thanks," Olapen said, taking a beautiful flower.

"Does he act like that around ALL girls?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Pretty much," Twilly answered.

"Who are you?"

Everyone turned to see a man with white silvery hair, a large dark blue cloak, in his hand a large staff and an orb in the other hand.

"Warlic?" Olapen and Shadow Tamer said.

"Hello and you are?"

"Alex the Rouge."

"Kaiser the Warrior."

"Ash, Knight-in-training."

"They were looking for you," Shadow Tamer said.

"Why might I ask?"

Alex took off his backpack and opened it. The light shined down as the heroes saw him pull out an egg.

"That looks…" Shadow Tamer was at a lost of words. "Like a Dragon Egg."

"It is… I think," Kaiser said.

"You think?" Olapen repeated.

Alex then reached into his backpack and pulled out four other eggs. Exactly like the first one.

"So you can't tell which the REAL Dragon Egg is?" Warlic asked.

"….Uh….No." Ash nervously said.

"Come all of you, step into my tent."

Later

"WOW! This place is bigger than it looks!" Alex said.

"Wowzers!" Twilly agreed

"This is actually Warlic's tower. The tent is a portal to his home," Olapen explained.

"Wow! Cute and smart!" Alex complimented, putting his hand over her shoulder.

"AHEM!" Warlic interrupted. "Yes this is where I live with my two apprentices Olapen and Shadow Tamer. Also I live here with my roommate, Cysero."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"A very talented Blacksmith, he's usually off working on new ideas somewhere," Ash explained.

"So you've had quite an adventure," Warlic commented after hearing our heroes' story.

"Wow, an Ultra-Vultragon? That's impressive," Olapen commented.

"Yep! All in a heroes work!" Alex said.

"I have been studying the Ancient White and Black Dragon Box Prophecy lately," Shadow Tamer explained. "The text is old and difficult to translate, but it looks bad. The Text said the Black Dragon Box holds the Great Dragon that will kill everyone and destroy Lore!"

Everyone except Warlic gasped and Twilly even fainted on to Alex's lap.

"This can be avoided, but first we must find the Real Dragon Egg," Warlic explained. "I have feeling about this one, but we must achieve a powerful spell to reveal the illusion," Warlic said, putting his hand on an egg on the table.

"What illusion, I don't see anything," Kaiser commented.

"Of course not! It's an illusion!" Shadow Tamer said. "All eggs have spells witch give them an illusion."

"I will go look for a spell that can counter Dragon Magic, until then make yourself at home," Warlic said, walking off.

Later

"I have great news!" Warlic said, walking back in. "I believe we actually have the Egg that will save Lore all of L…" Warlic stopped as he smelled the smell of eggs.

"Don't worry buddy! We got it! And it good!" Alex yelled in joy eating his slice of the egg.

Everyone was happily eating eggs as Warlic stared at them wide eyed.

"He is a very good chef," Olapen commented eating her eggs.

"She's right," Kaiser said. "Want some?"

"YOU COOKED THE DRAGON EGG THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE ALL OF LORE!?"

Everyone's eyes widened and everyone quickly spit out the egg piece they had in their mouths.

"YOU SAID IT WAS GOING TO DESTORY LORE!" Alex cried out.

"Quickly, did the egg taste like Honey and Mackerel?" Warlic asked.

"No it was more like a normal egg," Ash commented.

"Okay, then it isn't the egg," Warlic whispered in relief.

Everyone let out a sigh, happy to know they hadn't just eaten their savior. They then looked at Warlic.

"So how do we find the egg, WITHOUT eating it?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"We need to summon a creature that can see through the spell, Warlic said. "I need your help heroes."

"Is it in somekind of Magical Barrier?" Ash asked.

"No. Just in Cysero's half of the tower. You see to keep his dirty laundry and crazy experiments away from me; we drew a line separating the tower.

"Isn't that little childish?" Alex asked.

"Well let's see if you act that way when you fight your way in his half! I need a spell book, and Cysero borrowed it from me awhile ago. Good luck, Shadow Tamer Olapen, go with them."

Later

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!?!" Kaiser yelled as he looked down to see Alex, Ash, and Shadow Tamer on the ground and him and Olapen standing on the ceiling. "I. HATE. THIS. PLACE!" Kaiser yelled, stabbing a weird living shirt.

"Stop complaining!" Shadow Tamer yelled shooting a night magic blast at a giant sock.

Alec then saw a door that that had sign on top of it.

**Dreams in Here**

Alex opened the door to see dozens of barely dressed girls. Some had long flowing hair, other with cute short hair.

"Come in big boy," one said.

Before Alex could run in Ash grabbed his collar and pulled him in. He then kicked the door shut.

"Sigh… Why me?"

"Guys!" Olapen yelled, grabbing a glowing book with the letter C on it. "I've found it!"

"Yeah, great. CAN WE PLEASE LEAVE NOW!?!" Kaiser cried out as a sock choked him.

"ROAR!"

"Twilly please tell me that was your stomach," Ash begged.

"Nu uh," Twilly answered, holding on Alex's hair in fear.

Everyone turned to see a large green bear with yellow spines coming out of it's back. The Bear roared as it towered above our heroes.

"EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" Alex cried out.

Everyone ran in various directions as the Bear ran and roared. Olapen stood her ground as her magical staff glowed. Alex looked out the window to see black clouds above them.

Suddenly a powerful lighting bolt broke through the ceiling and hit the bear, turning it to ash.

"I…I did it! WOOHOO! YATTA!" Olapen yelled, levitating in the air.

"…DAMN!" Alex yelled.

Later at Warlic's Tent

"Now what?" Kaiser asked, as Olapen gave the Blue Mage the book.

"Now I need several mighty items. You will have to split up in teams. The items are a Bag of Fire Yarn, The Stone Head's Rubble, A Bag of Salmon, and some Wing-Nip," Warlic explained.

"Alright, then let's split up gang!" Alex yelled.

Fire Cave

Kaiser and Shadow Tamer fought through the army of Fire Elements as they were surrounded, with room running out.

"I have an idea!" Kaiser said, cutting a Fire Element in half.

"I'm desperate enough to listen," Shadow Tamer said, firing a black magic blast at another Fire Element.

Suddenly Kaiser grabbed Shadow Tamer and began spinning.

"What are you doing?!" Shadow Tamer yelled, as he was spun.

Kaiser said nothing and continued to spin; he then threw the Mage with all his might. Shadow Tamer flew through the air and as he closed in on a Fire Element, he created a Black Magic Shield.

Suddenly he became like a magical bullet, plowing through Fire Elements. He plowed through them until he came to the biggest one. He flew into it, and there was a huge explosion blowing the remaining Fire Elements away, and nearly sending Kaiser with them.

"SHADOW TAMER!?!" Kaiser yelled, running to where the Giant Fire Element once stood.

"I got the yarn!" a dizzy voiced yelled.

There stood Shadow Tamer, his clothes burned, but he was alive.

The Water Caves

"AHHHH!"

Alex and Olapen ran as a huge tidal wave chased after them. They turned a corner as the wave followed.

Suddenly Olapen disappeared, leaving Alex along. Olapen realized she in the arms of a young warrior, around only twelve. He had a lot of wild black hair on his head as well. He also realized there was a rope around her, and they were standing on a cliff.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"I'm Baron the Warrior," he answered.

"HEY! HELLO! New friend named Alex! IN DANGER HERE!"

Baron jumped down and charged at the wave. With a single slice the wave was gone.

Alex took a deep breath and sighed in relief as Olapen came over.

"Thanks Baron! Come on Alex, we better find those fish for the Dragon Egg," Olapen said, she then realized what she aid and covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Dragon Egg?!" Baron repeated.

"NO! It's not a Dragon Egg!"

"Hmmm… You know I came across a Bag of Mackerel not too long ago…" Baron began.

Alex sighed and looked at the warrior. "What do you want for it?"

"Let me see this Dragon Egg!"

"Okay."

"NO!"

"Alex we really don't have a choice," Olapen said.

"Fine, but let's see it," Alex said.

Boron reached into his backpack and took out a bag. Alex took it and opened it to reveal a HORRIBLE smell. Alex looked dizzy for a sec and soon blacked out on the ground.

"…. I'm not giving him mouth-to-mouth," both mage and warrior said.

Rock Cave

Ash fell to the ground, Twilly was thrown at the wall, both badly injured. The Stone Head's rock arms floating in the air. The arm moved above Ash, as hi eyes widened. The fist came down and…nothing happened.

Ash opened his eyes to see a figure above him. There stood a man in a strange black mask and in a black sleeveless outfit. His eyes widened as he realized the warrior was a NINJA.

"You're a…"

"Hold that thought," the ninja said, and gave the rock fist a punch, blowing it to pieces.

Stone Head's eyes widened and it tried to hit the Ninja with hi other fist. The man jumped over the punch, soaring in the air.

"Come on! Sneevils have better aim than you!"

The Ninja came down and sliced Stone Head in two with a dagger. The dagger was black with strange curves and a skull on the hilt which glowed red.

The two Stone Head parts burst into pieces, which Ash quickly grabbed and put into his pocket.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Me…? Jack."

"The Samurai?"

"AHH!" the Ninja lost his cool and fell to the ground. "NO! HE'S MY COUSIN!"

Later at Warlic's Tent

Later our heroes assembled with two new members.

"I was able to acquire the Wind-nip," Warlic said. "How did you fare?"

"WE got the Mackerel!" Olapen yelled, running over.

"Plus another warrior," Alex added as Baron and he came over.

"Baron, Baron the Warrior."

"Me two!" Ash yelled, walking over with some rocks ad a Ninja with spiked brown hair like Kaiser.

"I'm Jack the-"

"Pirate?" Kaiser asked as he and Shadow Tamer walked over.

"NO! THAT'S MY COUSIN! I AM A NINJA!"

Everyone looked at him, and Jack took a deep breathe.

"Uh…Sorry."

"Okay we have everything we need for the Summoning! Let us BEGIN!" Warlic yelled.

"Summoning?" Jack and Baron asked.

Later, one explanation later

"Get ready heroes, the creature will be very dangerous."

A black mass appeared in the summoning circle. Lighting ran from the heavens. Large yellow eyes appeared. The air seemed to turn cold as though all the life had just left the room. There was a dark flash and there before them stood….

A small kitty cat.

"AWWW!" a chorus of voices said.

"Do not be fooled by the Doomkitten's appearance, it take this form to-"

"But it looks so cute!" Olapen commented.

"Just… just let it pick an egg."

The kitten moved from egg to another as our heroes watched. The first egg it left. The second it left. The third… it didn't leave!

"THERE! BANISH IT!"

"ATTACK!" Alex yelled and our heroes charged at the Doomkitten.

The kitten looked at them; suddenly a cage appeared out of nowhere and hit Ash, slamming the boy into the ground.

"ASH!" Alex yelled.

"ALEX!" Kaiser yelled and pushed him out o the way as three black spears appeared out of nowhere. The spears hit his chest, sending him flying back into Warlic, knocking both out.

"We're getting beat by something as big as Twilly!" Baron yelled in disbelief.

Suddenly the Doomkitten jumped and tackled Baron. The tackle was so powerful Baron flew into the stone wall. Olapen ran to go help him, but Doomkitten fired another cage, hitting her into the wall.

Soon only Shadow Tamer, jack, and Alex were left. Shadow Tamer assembled a huge blast of magic and fired the black magic. The blast flew right at the Doomkitten.

The kitten's eyes widened firing a much bigger black magic blast. The two blasts hit and Shadow Tamer's was consumed by the Doomkitten's, sending him flying.

"Ideas?" Alex asked.

"No- AHH!" Jack suddenly charged forward hands first.

"What are you doing?!"

"My Doom Weapons are controlling my hands!" Jack yelled.

The Doomkitten fired three more spears out of nowhere hitting Jack in the shoulder and chest.

"AHH!" Jack yelled, falling to the ground.

The Doomkitten advanced at Alex who took a fighting stance. Beads of sweat went down Alex's forehead as he stared at the beast. Alex suddenly felt a burning in his throat and heart.

The burning continued until Alex's very eyes turned red. And to his disbelief Alex fell to his knees as fire came out of his mouth.

The Doomkitten fired a large black magic blast at Alex, as fire erupted from his chest. "FIRE DRAGON SPIRIT!"

A burning fire blew out of Alex and took the form of a Dragon head. Everyone awoke from the heat as the fire Dragon head flew at Doomkitten, destroying the monster.

"How did he…?" Kaiser was in a lost of words.

"So he is the next Dragonlord," Warlic whispered.

Later

Alex held his Dragon Egg in his arms; Warlic said goodbye and the group walked off.

"Back to Falconreach!" Ash yelled.

"With a few more people then last time thought," Kaiser commented looking at the Olapen, Shadow Tamer, Jack, and Baron.

"So how did you do that fire attack?" Baron asked.

"Dude, I don't even remember fire!" Alex yelled, rubbing his head.

"That's too bad, it was really cool," Olapen said.

"Thanks, maybe you and can make a bit more fire if you know I mean."

"What do you mean?" Olapen asked.

Jack chuckled a bit as he looked at his new band of friends. "So I guess we're a team now, huh?"

"As it would seem, yes," Shadow Tamer answered.

"COME ON!" Twilly yelled atop of Alex's head. "I know a cave where we can hide the Egg!"

Later

"Just place the Egg there, and we can see what it really look like," Twilly explained.

Alex held the Egg in his hand and looked at the Dragon Statue. He then looked at the law which he was suppose to place the Egg.

Alex slowly placed the Dragon Egg in the claw. All of a sudden a bright light was seen and there, the pink egg with green spots was gone. Now making a black egg with gray strips going down it.

"Wow…" Alex whispered.

Faraway

But while good won a battle, evil was preparing to win the war.

"So what do you say?"

"Hahahaha! So you have a problem with the heroes of Falconreach, Drakath?"

"Yes, especially that Rouge, Alex!" the young man yelled. "What do you say?"

"Very well. I owe your father, so let my debt be done with."

"Good. How many of my soldiers do you want?"

"Hmm…NONE!"

"What?! Are you mad?!"

"Yes! HAHAHAHAHA! My own army and I can easily deal with this Rouge. And with my new powers from the Pyronomicon, they shall taste… THE WRATH OF XAN! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Xan screamed, his laughter echoing for miles.

A/N So Good wins one, but Evil is getting pumped up! What's next for our heroes?! That's for me to know and for you to fid out. R n R!


	6. Forever Burned

A/N….Wow. Los of reviews! You guys are motivating me so much, that I'm skipping on updating on my other stories… My other fans are probably mad at you. BUT WHATEVER! Let's ROCK!

And yes, I know I got some names wrong for the monsters. Leave me alone!

Don't own anyone, but Alex!

Forever Burned

Cheers echoed from the inn as our heroes and all their friends cheered. They drank, told stories, and laughed as they celebrated the finding of the Dragon Egg.

"Attention, attention everyone!" Artix yelled. Everyone turned to see the Paladin standing up, holding a cup of wine. "I would like thank each of you, you have helped save the land of Lore, but I would also like to thank the team that found and got the Egg. First up, a powerful Mage, and an apprentice of Warlic himself… Olapen Jintas!"

Olapen ran over to Artix and the heroes cheered, clapped, and whistled.

"Another apprentice of Warlic and a powerful Mage named… SHADOW TAMER!"

Shadow Tamer appeared from black smoke, and the cheers grew. Shadow Tamer politely bowed and looked at Olapen.

"Come on Shadow! It's a party, be happy!" Olapen said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right…"

"Next, the youngest of our heroes, but still a powerful hero… BARON!" Artix yelled, and Baron came of the crowd, clapping and cheering growing more.

"This is AWESOME!" Baron yelled.

"Now, a might warrior, and one of the first heroes who looked for the Dragon Egg… KAISER!"

Kaiser jumped up and held his sword high the people cheered. He stood with the other heroes as the people clapped.

"Next Jack… THE NINJA!"

"I'm a- oh. You got my name right!" Jack yelled, walking over to the others as he was applauded.

"And last, The next Dragonlord, ALEX!" Artix yelled.

Alex smiled and walked forward, the people clapping and yelling. Alex couldn't believe this, he was hero. Plus he was about to be worshipped like a major hero. Nothing could ruin this moment!

BAM!

Everyone looked at the door and there laid Robina the Ranger, bleeding and bruised.

"ROBINA!" Ash yelled, running over to her and helping to a chair.

"What happened?!" Artix asked.

"A… monster… amazingly strong made of lava…" Robina whispered.

Warlic's eyes widened, his thoughts racing through his mind. Lava? Can't be…

"Warlic?" Olapen asked. "Are you okay?"

"I must go."

Warlic made a run for the door, but Baron stopped him.

"Something you want to tell us, Warlic?"

"Not now. Get out of my way now!" Warlic ordered, and pushed Baron aside, running outside.

BOOM!

"What was THAT!?!" Kaiser asked, everyone quickly ran outside to see Warlic on the ground, and a large being in front of him.

The creature's skin was rocks, with yellow lava traveling down his body. Four legs supported the large body as two large arms prepared for battle.

"What is that thing!?!" Alex asked, seeing the large behemoth.

"A Bassault…" Shadow Tamer whispered.

"That's what attacked me!" Robina yelled.

"Artix! Get the people out of here, we can take this thing on," Jack ordered.

Artix nodded and quickly grabbed Warlic and lifted him up, then running off with the other.

"So… how exactly do we fight this thing?" Baron asked.

"Well Mr.Dragonlord?" Jack asked.

"Why you asking me!?" Alex asked as the Bassault walked forward.

"Look out!" Olapen yelledand pushed Kaiser out of the way of the Bassault's fist. Kaiser ran left and Olapen moved right as the Bassault made attempts to grab them.

"HIYA!" Alex yelled and jumped into the air and gave the creature a kick. The kick didn't work.

Bassault grabbed his leg and threw him into Baron, making both crash into the inn.

"Ow…"

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Alex said, suddenly he felt a pulling at his feet. "What the- KAISER!?!" Alex screamed as Kaiser spun him.

"Go get him!" Kaiser yelled throwing the Rouge at the Bassault.

Alex quickly spun in mid-air, and his feet slammed into the Bassault's head, cracking it slightly.

"NOW! ATTACK!" Jack ordered, charging at the beast and hit the Bassault's head.

A ball of magic formed between Shadow Tamer's and Olapen's staffs as lighting formed around Olapen's staff and black magic around Shadow Tamer's. The ball was black with sparks coming out; the blast fired and hit the monster's head right on.

The Bassault roared and the monster's head was very cracked. Baron jumped and finished it off, making his blade connect with the Bassault's head, completely destroying it.

"We did it!" Olapen yelled, levitating in the air.

While the others celebrated Shadow Tamer walked over to Warlic. The mage put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"You know something about that, don't you?"

"Shadow Tamer, I-"

"Don't lie. You do, right?"

"… That creature… the Bassault is a servant of-"

"Is it morning already?" Ash asked as a bright light appeared in the distance.

"…. That's not the sun rise…" Jack whispered.

"What are you talking a… Oh my…" Baron was in a lost of words along with everyone else as something came into view.

Thousands of Fire Elements, Lava Monsters, and Fire Bats approached Falconreach, their numbers seemingly infinite.

"Prepare the defenses!" The Guardian Leader yelled.

Everyone quickly started running all around. Some to hide, others to get ready to fight, and others just to be with loved ones.

"I've never seen that many Elements!" Kaiser commented.

"Warlic!" Shadow Tamer yelled, seeing the Blue Mage run to the Portal.

"I apologize Shadow Tamer; I need to look into something very urgent… I pray for you good luck," Warlic said, running through the portal.

Shadow Tamer would have argued, but Alex stopped him. "We have no time! Do you NOT see that army coming towards us!?"

"… You're right. What's the plan?"

"By my guess the army will reach here in less a day," Artix said. "We will need help. I have sent Robina, Ash, and Valencia to go get King Alteon and his elite army. We must hold out until then."

"How long?" Jack asked.

"It will take atleast a week for the army to get here."

"A week?!" Alex asked. "We're doomed then! No way can we survive that long against that army!"

"Be quiet Alex. The people look to us heroes for hope, if we give up, so will they. We'll just have to fight back," Shadow Tamer said.

"You will not be alone."

The team turned to see all hundreds Guardians of the Guardian Tower standing there, ready for combat. Along with them stood hundreds of Knight is armor, all ready to fight.

"We saw the army from the tower of Oaklore and tried to get here to help you. We made good timing," Captain Rolith explained.

"We may have fighting chance…" Alex whispered.

The Next Night

"Ready the catapults!" Rolith ordered as every Guardian, Knight, and citizen of Falconreach and Oaklore worked.

"How much longer?" Baron asked, cleaning his blade, resting on the ground.

"An hour…" Kaiser answered, taking a seat on the ground next to Baron.

Olapen looked off into the night sky, her face filled with fear. "Are we going to die?" she asked.

"Sigh, it's possible," Shadow Tamer responded.

"Real cheery, buddy," Alex said, looking at the people run left and right.

"They're coming!" Artix yelled.

"Ready guys?" Jack asked, looking from one another.

One by one, they looked at one another. Baron to Olapen, to Shadow Tamer, to Kaiser, to Jack, to Alex. Finally all looked at Alex.

"Alex, we had a talk earlier, the five of us," Shadow Tamer began. "You remember what Warlic said?"

"How I'm the Dragonlord? Yeah."

"That mean you need to live, so you can save Lore from whatever's coming to destroy it," Jack added.

"Wait! Are you saying I should run!?"

"No, we're saying when things get really crazy, leave it to us. We'll be able to take care of any monster, but you need to live!" Kaiser said.

Before Alex could argue, a light appeared. The army was close, terribly close. Rolith took front line as our heroes ran behind him. The Captain looked at the army, seeing they were only about two or three miles away.

"FIRE!" he cried and the catapults were launched, firing huge boulders into the Fire army. Holes were made in the army, but they were microscopic if you saw the army's size. "CHARGE!" Rolith yelled, everyone raised there weapon and charge forward, the Fire Army doing the same.

The two armies charged closer and closer. When the two collided… it was like two trains crashing. Screams, fireballs, blade, arrows, magic spells, all sorts of things were in the air as the two sides fought.

Lets look at our individual heroes are doing now, hmm? Shadow Tamer fired a blast of black magic at a Fire Element; he then ducked under the arms of another Element. He blasted the monster back, but suddenly a fire bat tackled him to the ground. It soared back up as Shadow Tamer got up, it then did a bombed down, right at the mage. Shadow Tamer charged up a dark ball on top of his staff and fired. The bat and ball collided. The bat cried out and flew out of control, right into another bat.

Shadow Tamer jumped and landed on the ground, but jumped away as a Bassault nearly smashed him.

Next we see Baron, surrender by hundreds of Lava slime monsters. Baron sliced one in half, and kicked another away. He then ducked under a slimy hand and sliced another in half. All the monsters then jumped and completely covered over Baron. He struggled as his skins burned; he then let out a loud yell. He held his blade tighter and spun around, slicing or blowing all the Lava beasts off and into other monsters.

Baron's clothes were burned, but he ignored it as a Bassault walked in front of him.

"AHHHHH!" he cried, charging forward like a mad man.

Next up is Olapen. She dodged a Fire Element and another as three of them surrounded her in a triangle, a very small triangle. She tried to dodge, but the fiery fist hit her into the arms of another monster. The hands burning her body, she grabbed her staff and let out a powerful lighting shockwave, blowing the Elements away. Suddenly a Lava slime monster jumped, but right before it hit her, she lasted it, blowing it apart. Unfortunaly the monster had friends. About a hundred more Lava beasts.

Kaiser jumped from a Fire Bat, making it crash into another. He landed on top of another Fire Bat, keeping his legs on the Fire Bats body. He stomped the Bat's head, making it fly down, right into a Fire Element. Luckily Kaiser flipped off, right before it crashed. He landed, right between ten angry Fire Elements.

Jack jumped and dodged the Bassault, then rolled away from the Bassault's feet as it cried to crush him. Jack threw his Doom Dagger right into the beast's head, but the monster grabbed him before he could do anything. He then began crushing him in it's arms. Suddenly the Doom weapon in the Bassault's head glowed red and spun off, spinning light a buzz saw. The dagger flew and sliced the Bassault's arms holding Jack right off. The dagger flew into Jack's hand as he disappeared. The monster was confused, but suddenly roared in pain, it's arms, legs, and head falling apart. Jack grinned, but suddenly his hands glowed as he flew into a dozen Fire Bats.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

Alex jumped as two Bassualts surrounded him. He jumped making one hit the other, then backflipped, repeating the effect. Alex threw both of his daggers, making them both hit the Bassault's head. He then grabbed a fallen warrior's blade, but one the Bassault's stepped on it, making only half of the sword go Alex's hand. Alex jumped towards one and stabbed the sword into the Bassault's head. He then ripped out his dagger and stabbed it into the Bassault's eye. The beast roared, but Alex ripped the blade out and stabbed it into the other. The beast roared again and made a wild charge right the other Bassault, Alex jumped right as the two collided and landed next to Artix.

"How you holding up?" the Paladin asked.

"Fine, you?" the Rouge answered, seeing two more Bassault's charge at them.

Two Days Later

Two days of war, Falconreach was nearly destroyed. Most of the homes were burned down and a lot of people were injured… or dead.

Alex rested in a seat in the inn, his arm badly burned.

"That's the best I can do," Twilly said, healing his wound and walking off to help others.

"I feel like my head's on fire!" Baron yelled.

"Look at the bright side," Olapen said.

"There's a bright side?" Kaiser asked.

"Yes! King Alteon and his army are coming today!"

"That is IF they even know about this," Jack whispered

Suddenly everyone heard marching. Our heroes ran outside to see 299 Knights, and the King of Lore, King Alteon.

"They're here!" Olapen cheered.

The Knights all turned to our heroes like one and King Alteon walked to them.

"I see the war has tooken much. Fear not heroes!" the King yelled as others came out. "My Elite Knights and I will march to gates of these monsters, and DESTROY EACH OF THEM! "

The people cheered and clapped. Our heroes smiled and looked at one another. Except for Shadow Tamer.

"Shadow Tamer? You okay?" Olapen asked.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all."

"Charming speech, my _lord_!"

Everyone turned to see two Fire Elements, but their eyes focused on the man between them. The man wore a red robe, but what was really scary was, his head was on fire. His skin gone, revealing black bones, fire and lava over his bones. His eyes burning red, mostly because his entire head was in flamed. His skull smiled, and let out a laugh.

"Very inspiring! Brings a lava drop to my eye!" the man laughed.

"Who are you, stranger?" Alteon asked.

"Xan, Xan the Pyromancer, is my name. I see this sad little village is doing well against my army! HAHAHAHA!"

"Your army?! So YOU are the master of these beasts!?"

"Yes, beautiful, aren't they?"

"They nearly destroyed this whole town!" Baron yelled.

"I know, who did you think told them to?" Xan asked.

"Knights! ATTACK!" Alteon ordered.

The Knights raised their weapons and charged forward. Xan grinned and hands began burning hotter. Xan launched a blast of fire, in the shape of an arc, right at the King and his warriors.

"Look out!" Jack yelled, and tackled the King to the ground, making the blast go over them.

The arc flew and hit the army, turning them and their armor to ash.

"He just wiped the entire army!" Kaiser yelled. "How is that possible?"

"Everything is possible for me! Let me show you!" Xan yelled, burning even hotter.

"Bring it!" Baron yelled, charging forward.

"Baron wait!" Shadow Tamer yelled, but it was too late.

Baron charged forward at Xan, slicing the two Fire Elements apart. Xan grabbed his blade and began heating it. Baron screamed and released his blade and held his hand, cringing from the burn of the hot metal.

Xan threw the blade aside, and kicked Baron in the chest. Baron tried tackling him, but Xan blew a blast of fire at him, sending Baron through a tree, knocking him out.

"Is this all you have heroes? A child with a blade?!" Xan laughed.

"Try picking on me, as easy!" Kaiser yelled.

"Very well! One," Xan counted.

Kaiser charged forward, blade in hand.

"Two."

Kaiser jumped into the air, and brought his blade down on Xan.

"Three."

Suddenly Xan exploded in a burst of ire, sending Kaiser into the inn's remains, knocking him out.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Olapen, you, Alex, take the King out of here!" Shadow Tamer ordered, holding his staff tight as he and Jack walked forward.

"No way! He'll kill you!" Olapen yelled.

"Don't argue with me!" Shadow Tamer yelled as Jack attacked Xan.

Jack jumped over Xan, dodging a few fireballs. Suddenly the fire balls turned in midair and flew at Jack again. Jack dodged again, but they just kept following. Jack ran towards Xan, the fireballs following. He then flipped over Xan, making the Fireballs hit him. Xan laughed and the fireballs were absorbed into his skin. He then took a deep breath and blew a blast of fire, sending Jack into a tree, also unconscious now.

"And then there were three!" Xan laughed.

"Get going!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

"NO!" Olapen argued.

Xan charged up a large ball of fire and from it came a powerful beam. Shadow Tamer fired a dark beam back and the two blast collided and grappled. Shadow Tamer's blasts began to push Xan's back. Shadow Tamer was giving it all he could, while Xan was barely trying. Xan laughed and easily gave the blast more power, blowing Shadow Tamer away, burning his skin and clothes. The mage stood there, but soon fell to the ground, badly injured.

"SHADOW TAMER!" Olapen yelled. "Alex, get the King out of here…"

"NO! No more of my friends should die!" Alex yelled.

Xan suddenly dashed forward towards Olapen. She tried to defend herself, but by the time she raised her staff, Xan grabbed it and tore it from her. He then punched her chest, making her fall to her knees He then gave her a kick, and grabbed her arm, burning it. Olapen cried out in pain as he hand burned, Alex in pure rage tackled Xan away from her. Olapen finally blacked out from the pain and Xan threw Alex off.

Alex drew his daggers and charged at Xan. The Pyromancer grabbed Alex's hands and twisted them, making Alex released his blades. Xan let Alex go and the Rouge made a move for his daggers. Xan made a small jump and landed on top of Alex's daggers, making them brake in half. Alex raised his hand to punch Xan, but the madman grabbed Alex's arm with one arm and then grabbed Alex's throat with the other, chocking him.

Alex's neck burned and he gasped for air. Alex's eyes moved up into his head as he lost consciousness.

Later

"Alex… Alex… Please, wake up!"

Alex's eyes slowly opened as he looked around. He saw his friends, all alive, though each with bandages. He saw Twilly, sitting on the ground next to him.

"You're alive!" Twilly cheered.

"What…what happened?"

"Xan beat us all, but then he just left. He said he was looking for Warlic," Jack said.

"Falconreach?"

"Mostly destroyed…but everyone agrees, we can rebuild," Kaiser explained.

"I couldn't heal your neck Alex, sorry," Twilly said.

"My neck?" Alex whispered, touching it softly. He could feel a odd mark, in the shape of a hand. Xan's hand.

"Now what?" Baron asked.

"We rebuild," Shadow Tamer answered, helping Alex up.

"He's right, and maybe Warlic can help us with **who **Xan is?" Olapen suggested.

"She's right, but for now, you guys need to help restore Falconreach!" Ash said.

"I apologize, Ash. But there is something else that needs to be done. It is time for the Hatching," Lady Celestia said.

A/N Next time we see each other, it'll be with an EGG!

Can our heroes beat Xan? Will Alex be able to control his Dragon? What other challenges will come after Xan and the Dragon?! Find out, as A Rouge's Tale continues!


	7. Time Travel, Training, and a Reunion

A/N So in our last adventure…… WE GOT OUR SORRY BUTTS KICKED! OH THE HUMILIATION……! Kay I'm done. Let's get my baby DRAGON! YAY!

Don't own anyone, but Alex and the Dragon

Fixed a bit

Time Travel, Training, and a Reunion, What Next!?

Xan chocked Alex's neck as the dead bodies of his friends littered the ground. Alex could feel his neck burn, but couldn't move. Xan let out a laugh as he crushed the Rouge's neck.

"You are nothing! You are zero to me! Nothing! DO YOU HERE ME!? ZERO!"

"Alex! Alex! ALEX!"

"AHHH!" Alex screamed, opening his eyes to see his friends.

"What's with you?" Jack asked.

"Where are we? What happened?!"

"In the cave, Alex," Celestia said. "Have you forgotten the dragon?"

"No, no, just a dream," Alex whispered, shaking his head.

"You gonna be okay?" Olapen asked.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"THE EGG!" Kaiser yelled.

The Egg glowed and the ground shook. A black aura formed around it as it shook. Cracks appeared and a white light burst out. The top of the Egg blew off and the light turned black as our heroes could feel the air turn cold.

A large chunk landed at Shadow Tamer's feet as he watched the light. The mage picked it up and quickly hid it away with his sleeve as everyone looked at the black light

The black light began to form into a long serpent like dragon. The Dragon roared and flew and around Alex like a snake.

"What's it doing?!" Baron asked as they could feel the window blowing around them.

"AHHHH!" Twilly screamed and ran and hid inside Shadow Tamer's cloak.

"TWILLY!?"

"The Dragon is merging with Alex's soul!" Celestia yelled, her hood flying off giving Kaiser a full view of her face.

"Wow…" he whispered.

The Dragon looked Alex in the eye as the Rouge floated into the air, the Dragon around him. The Dragon suddenly right into Alex's chest and everything stopped. No wind, light, nothing. Alex fell to the ground, eyes closed.

"Alex?" Olapen asked.

"Shhhh…" Jack ordered. "Be qui-"

BWOOSH!

The Dragon flew out of Alex, and roared. Alex opened his mouth and matched the Dragon's roar.

"They're linking souls. It is working!" Celestia cried out.

The Dragon flew down to the ground, and as it landed, a bright light blinded everyone. When the light disappeared, there stood, a small baby dragon.

The baby's skin was a dark blue, his/her eyes grey and his/her tiny wing black, and a smile on his/her mouth. It let out a cute roar and everyone blinked.

"It's… It's… SO CUTE!" Olapen yelled and ran to hug the little dragon.

"Hey Alex! You dead?" Baron asked, looking at him.

"I felt like I just got eaten and spit out by a Gorillaphant… What happened?"

"Look," Shadow Tamer said, and pointed at his dragon.

"You're a Daddy!" Baron joked.

"I… That… Is it a he or she?"

Celestia took the small dragon and looked it over. She then turned to Alex and smiled.

"He. It's a boy."

"I'm…He… Whoa," Alex whispered.

"He's taking it well," Shadow Tamer commented.

"Defiantly," Jack agreed.

"I need you all to do something for me, will you?" Celestia asked, suddenly feeling Kaiser's shoulder on her hand.

"No problem! Anything you need, we'll help you!"

Suddenly he felt a pulling and turned to see everyone pulling him away.

"Is this how you guys feel when I flirt with girls?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much," Twilly answered, now resting on Alex's head.

Later

"I'm worried…"

"Why cause Celestia took your baby?" Baron asked.

"NO……! Okay a little…" Alex admitted. "But why did she want us to wait out here?"

Jack looked at the large cave then at Alex.

"She didn't tell us to go in, right?"

"Nope, just to wait outside," Olapen said.

"Well I'm going to go make sure she's okay, see ya!" Kaiser said and began walking away that is until a branch stopped him.

"No. You're not," Shadow Tamer said.

"We should've packed snacks," Olapen commented.

Suddenly a lighting bolt rain from above and slammed into the ground in front of them. There stood before them a… strange rectangle thing.

"… That's a new one," Baron commented.

Suddenly the sounds of muffle screams were heard. Suddenly the box opened an out flew Cysero, Artix, and… another guy.

The man had darker skin then Artix and long black hair. He had a red shirt with long tan pants. On his arms were golden bands and his eyes were

"GREETINGS!" Artix greeted.

"ARTIX!" Shadow Tamer an Olapen cried out.

"HIYA!" Cysero said, face in the mud.

"Cysero?!" Kaiser and Baron realized.

"Hey."

"And… some other guy…" Alex slowly said.

"You don't remember me?"

"This must before you met our heroes here, Zhoom. Guys we need your help," Cysero said.

"We have come back to your present, our past, to take you to your future, our present," Artix explained.

"…You came to do what now, with the who what?" Baron asked.

"I'm confused!" Twilly cried out, falling from Alex's head.

"Me two, actually," Artix agreed.

"Falconreach is in danger?" Jack asked.

"Not Falconreach, we all come from BattleOn," Cysero explained. "We're under attack from a being known as the Exodus."

"We agreed that only a True Dragonlord could save us, and Alex is the best to our knowledge," Zhoom said.

"Confused?" Olapen whispered to Alex.

"Yeah…"

"In our time, you were knocked out before the fight. Your dragon refused to listen to anyone, but you," Artix explained. "So Cysero made this time traveling phone booth so we could get a younger you to save the day!"

"You are going to have most excellent adventure through Time!" Cysero yelled.

"NO WAY!" Baron yelled

"Yes way, Ted!"

"Stop it," Zhoom ordered.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Can we ask some questions?" Kaiser asked.

"Shoot."

"What's a phone booth?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Nevermind that!"

"How did you have time to make a time traveling phone booth?" Jack asked.

"I came up with the idea after Artix suggested it; it then appeared in front of us. I guess future me made it and sent it back to when we'll need it."

"Do we have cram in there with you all?" Olapen asked.

"Yep," Artix and Zhoom said.

"Nope!"

"WHAT!?!"

"We just have to be near it to affect us!"

"Then why did we all go in?" Zhoom asked.

"I wanted to see if we could fit…"

Artix and Zhoom glared at Cysero as Alex backed away.

"Uh… Right, I'll just be leaving now…"

Alex quickly turned and came face with Olapen. She looked like she was crying. She put a finger to her lip and a small red blush appeared on her face.

"Please Alex?"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU! Let's go save the FUTURE!"

"EXCEELENT DUDE!"

"CYSERO!"

"SORRY!"

Several Years into the Future

"So this is the future?" Jack asked. "It looks… different."

"What do ya mean?" Artix asked.

"I don't know… it's just… different."

"We try not to think about it," Cysero said.

"Okay so where's this Exodus thing?" Alex asked.

"Right there."

"Where?"

"THERE!"

Cysero pointed to a huge behemoth. It was really huge, with black spikes on his shoulders. Pieces of huge skulls on hi arm, hands, and on his head.

"Oh… THAT THINGS BIGGER THAN THE GUARDIAN TOWER!"

"You'd be surprised how much your dragon's grown…" Artix said.

"Sigh. Okay, where is the little guy?" Alex asked.

"Right here," Artix said, leading Alex behind a tree.

There stood Alex's Dragon. He… H had really grown up. His toe was as big as Baron! The beast roared and Alex's hid behind Olapen. Two horns came out of his head and curved down, while another two stood up, though slanted. His bat like wings looked like they blow them all away with a flap. Spikes on his long blue tail.

"All you have to do is say his name and use your Dragon Amulet."

"Dragon Amulet? Do you have that?" Jack asked.

Alex suddenly had a flashback. Back to when his adopted father gave him the Dragon Amulet. All the excitement made him forget! Alex reached into his pocket to reveal a glowing red orb, with a golden dragon statue holding it, and a long gold chain on it, like a necklace.

"Wow…" Shadow Tamer whispered, seeing it.

"So what's his name?" Kaiser asked.

"His name… His name is…"

"You are nothing! You are zero to me! Nothing! DO YOU HERE ME!? ZERO!" Xan's voice echoed within his head. "Zero. Zero. ZERO!"

"HIS NAME IS… ZERO!"

The Dragon's eyes glowed as did Alex's. The Dragon bended down, waiting for Alex to get on.

_Hello… Daddy._

"DADDY?!"

"What?" Kaiser asked.

"He called me Daddy!"

_Only you can here me, Dad. The Dragon Amulet let's you speak Draconic_

"Wow… Okay, let's go!" Alex yelled and ran on to Zero. As he sat there his body glowed and Alex smiled.

"How do you feel?!" Shadow Tamer asked.

"GREAT! Let's go Zero!"

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Zero took flight and flew to the Exodus, his wings making harsh winds at the others.

"WOOOOHHOOOOO!"

"Show-off," Baron commented.

"Come on! Let's go watch!" Cysero said and ran off, with the others quickly following.

Zero landed to the ground in front of the Exodus. Zero let out a roar and Exodus took a fighting stance.

"Exodus! Beware! For now, you fight a TRUE DRAGONL-AHHH!" Alex suddenly screamed as the Exodus gave Zero a sucker punch, causing them to fall on house.

"MY HOUSE!" Artix screamed, holding his head. "ALEX!"

"Sorry!"

"Five gold coins on Exodus," Cysero whispered.

"Ten," Olapen added.

"Okay, Zero, let's try that, ONE MORE TIIIIIII- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Alex screamed again as the Exodus lifted him and Zero up.

With a strong toss the two flew and landed on the ground, crushing another house.

"AHH! MY SHOP!" Cysero screamed. "ALEX!

"SORRY!"

_We are still getting our butts served, ideas?_

"Well the Dragonlord in me says to just fight with honor, BUT THE ROUGE IN ME SAYS TO PLAY DIRTY!"

_YEAH! That's my Dad!_

With a tail whip, Zero brought the Exodus down. He then grabbed the Exodus's legs and spun around. Then with a jump Zero flew into the air and threw the Exodus off, letting it crash down hard.

"There goes the neighborhood, and that one… and that one," Baron said, seeing the Exodus crash and skid.

"Yeah, alright! Nice one Ze-"

The Exodus tackled Zero to the ground, almost making Alex's fall off at the same time. The Exodus pulled it's fist back, but Zero used his tail to hit the Guardian Tower, making it fall on the Exodus.

"THE GUARDIAN TOWER!" Zhoom screamed. "ALEX!"

"I! AM! SORRY!"

Exodus moved and picked up the Tower, but Zero used his tail to bring him down, catching the Tower in one hand. Zero quickly placed the Tower back and looked at the Exodus. The large being suddenly had a ball of dark magic in it's hands.

"Oh man, quick Zero! BREATHE!"

_What?_

"Shoot out fire or something!"

The Exodus fired a blast of darkness, but as it neared fire blew out of Zero's nose and mouth. Blue fire. The blasts hit, but Zero's icy fire was stronger, it pushed the other blast back and it the Exodus, freezing it solid.

"WOOOO!"

"He did it!" Kaiser yelled.

"Darn!" Cysero and Olapen whispered.

"Good job, Dragonlord Alex!" Jack yelled.

"I DID IT!" he cried.

"WOOHOO!" Alex yelled.

"Alright, good job…! Let's go home," Shadow Tamer said.

"Wait! Can I meet myself?" Alex asked, getting off Zero and running over.

"You could… but the contact might DESTROY ALL OF EXISTENCE!" Cysero screamed.

"… Let's not," Kaiser said.

"Fine, let's go home," Alex said, walking to the phone booth with the others.

"How does this work? You pulled this switch, right?" Shadow Tamer asked, accidentally flipping a small red switch.

"SHADOW TAMER!" Cysero screamed.

"Wow… it wasn't me! Cool!" Alex yelled in joy as they were sent to a random time.

5000 Years Ago

(Sorry if this is incorrect with names or looks. I'm guessing, and I COULDN'T RESISTS!)

"Did you here that?" Alexander asked.

BAM!

With a loud crash a phone booth appeared along with a bunch of odd dressed people around it.

"What's with the phone booth?" Starbuck asked.

"Oof!"

Shadow Tamer feel out as everyone got up. Baron helped the mage up as everyone's eyes widened.

"Who are- Hey! Look! You two look alike!" Starbuck realized.

Alex and Alexander both moved forward. Alexander had a blue fancy uniform with a symbol on it. Alex's eye widened and Alexander did the same. The two circled each other and matched each other's move exactly.

That is includes when they saw Olapen and her copy.

"Hellooo!" Alex greeted and ran to the exact copy of Olapen, taking her hand and kissing it. "My name is Alex, do you know your beauty beats any Siren?"

"Uh… Hi?"

"Hellooo!" Alexander greeted, taking Olapen's hand and kissing it. "My name is Alexander! Do you know your beauty pasts anything made by man or machine?"

"Great, two Alex's," Jack commented, only to be met with a copy of himself.

"Interesting…." Jack's copy said.

"Wow, this is weird!" Baron yelled.

"Tell me about it!" Baron's copy said, walking over.

"Wow! So you're my copy?" the Kaisers asked each other.

"Guys we have to get back home! Come on!" Artix ordered and turned to see Starbuck. The two looked each other over and then pointed at one another.

"Nice hair."

"Come on," Baron and Kaiser said, dragging Alex away from Olapen's copy as their copies dragged Alexander.

"HEY! I was just talking to her!"

"So… are you from another planet?" Olapen's clone asked.

"Another time actually! Alex doesn't seem to change much, does he?" Olapen asked, looking at Alexander.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hey guys is that a robot?" Kaiser asked, looking at a huge mech.

"… We're going home!" Jack yelled.

"But-"

"No! We've messed up the timeline enough!" Jack said, dragging Kaiser.

"Bye us from another time!" Olapen yelled.

"Bye hot Olapen clone!" Alex yelled.

SMACK!

"Was that needed Cysero?" Zhoom asked, looking at Alex's unconscious body.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Bye us from another time!" Olapen's clone yelled.

"Bye hot girl!"

POW!

"Was that needed?" Jack's clone asked, looking at Alexander's unconscious body.

"It was," Shadow Tamer's clone said.

4,995 Years in the Future

"We thank you again heroes, for saving BattleOn!" Artix thanked, disappearing with Zhoom and Cysero.

"Well… that was fun!" Baron commented.

"Yeah… fun…" Kaiser whispered, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Aw, there you are! I suspect you understand your journey?" Celestia asked.

"You bet! Thanks for bringing us there!" Kaiser quickly said, running to her.

"She's mine!" Alex screamed, tackling the warrior.

"Ahem! There are still things to do," Celestia said. "Alex must train to become a Dragonlord."

"Alright, where to?"

"Your teacher."

On top of a Mountain

Alex held Zero in his arms as he, Twilly, Lady Celestia, and all of his friends looked at a statue. The Statue seemed to be of a man with a lion's head and large muscular body. It was only the upper body, no legs.

"Why are we here?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"To see Alex's teacher," Celestia said, putting her hand on the statue.

All of a sudden the statue shook. The statue's eyes glowed as his arms lifted up. His mouth opened up wide and tall as a yawn came out.

"Celestia! Hello!" he greeted. How are you? Who are all your friends?"

"Hello Old Man in the Mountain. These are the Heroes who found the Dragon White."

The Old Man in the Mountain moved and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"And this must be the Dragonlord!"

"No, that would be him," Jack said, pointing at Alex.

"Oh… Well shall we begin?"

"Sure… How exactly are you going to teach me?"

"Where does a Statue learn the skills of a Dragonlord?" Baron asked Kaiser.

"At this point nothing will surprise me! It could be revealed Xan and Drakath were working together and that they're both working for a mastermind of evil and I wouldn't even bat an eyelash!"

"They say experience is the best teacher!" The Old Man in The Mountain said.

"Why don't I like the sounds of that?"

Ten Minutes Later

"AHHH!"

Alex flew as the Old Man in the Mountain knocked him aside. The others were all watching with Celestia, each having a tea cup in their hand.

"You're doing great, Alex," Shadow Tamer said, drinking his tea.

"Keep your guard up," Kaiser calmly said, eating a cookie.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed, being tossed though a rock.

"We can't help him?" Olapen asked.

"No, he must learn to be a Dragonlord himself," Celestia explained.

"Too bad… Pass a cookie over," Baron requested, and Jack did.

"Come on! Unleash your Dragon!" the Old Man in the Mountain ordered.

Alex jumped and hid behind a rock, seeing Zero hiding there. Alex picked Zero up and glared at him.

"Ideas?"

_WAAAAAAAAAH! I want Mommy!_

"I got an idea, little Zero!" Alex said, and reached down to grab his… "My daggers!? Oh I forgot! Xan broke them! We're going to need another plan…THAT'S IT!" Alex realized and whispered his plan to Zero.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alex yelled as he and Zero charged at The Old Man in the Mountain. Alex jumped and landed on the Old Man's face, the rock man's fist trying to get him off.

Zero then tackled him, hitting right at his forehead with his small, undeveloped horns. Alex then moved and gave his strongest punch, making a slight crack appear.

"…"

"…"

…

"HAHAHA! Very good! Only a Dragonlord could break my skin… with… his… hand…… You okay Alex?"

"AHHHHHHHH! MY HAND! FOR THE LOVE OF LORE!" Alex cried out, holding his right wrist and on the ground. "MY HAAAAND!"

The others walked over and Lady Celestia gave him a Health Potion. Alex grabbed it and messily drank from it, letting out a sigh as he released it.

"Thanks."

"To you Alex, a gift, The Armor of a TRUE DRAGONLORD!" The Old Man in the Stone announced. He then put his hand on the ground and out came a stone tomb came out of the ground. On it was an Emblem of a Dragon head, seemingly staring at our heroes.

Alex took a step forward and rested his hand on it. The tomb began to shake and with a boom, exploded. There, floating in front of Alex was the Dragonlord armor.

"Wow…" Alex whispered and laid his hand on it. A bright light filled the room and our heroes' eyes closed. When they opened them Alex stood, in his new, silver, DRAGONLORD ARMOR.

"Wow… I feel…"

"You look very impressive," Lady Celestia said, causing Kaiser to look away, upset.

"Yeah, great!"

Celestia saw this and leaned over and kissed his cheek. The warrior turned red instantly at this and a goofy grin appeared.

"Do not be jealous. You are as important to the future of our land as Alex. You each will play an important part," Celestia explained, looking at each of them. "Alex, Shadow Tamer, Olapen, Baron, and Jack. You will each grow to become the greatest heroes of Lore, but ONLY if you are able to untie your strengths, ability, and talent."

"What about me?" Kaiser objected, causing Celestia to laugh a bit.

"You as well Kaiser," Celestia said, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, lasting only a few seconds.

THUMP!

"He fainted?" Shadow Tamer wondered as Kaiser lay on the ground with a goofy smile.

"Can I have one?"

"Sorry Alex, but no."

"Hmm…. Olapen?"

"No!" Olapen yelled, already on her way down.

The Next Day

"Why are we here? This is Krovesport!" Jack shouted.

"This place is home Rouges, Killers, and very disturbing people," Shadow Tamer added and his eyes moved to see a lady. "Hello Miss."

"Who you calling 'Miss'?! I'm a man!"

"… See what I mean?"

"Ah ignore him! This you guys, is my home town!" Alex announced.

"Well that explains a lot," Kaiser said.

Alex then led his friends to an old home. He knocked on the door and out came a familiar face.

"Alex?!"

"Hey Dad."

"DAD!?" everyone screamed.

"MY BOY! How are you? Why are you wearing that armor? Who are your friends?"

"Uh…"

"May we come in, Mr.…?" Jack asked.

"Ben. Call me Ben! And yes, of course!"

As our heroes walked into the poor home Ben closed the door. Alex stopped him though.

"Trust me. You'd want to leave it open."

"Okay, so drinks? Hungry? I got some extra chicken!"

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Kaiser said everyone in the group agreeing.

Ben walked off and brought back some leftover chicken and put it on a table, with everyone sitting around it. He then looked at his son then the others.

"So, mind telling why my sun is wearing that armor?"

With that our heroes told their wondrous story. Xan, Warlic, and everything else. By the end of the story the chicken was nothing, but bones and Ben's mouth was wide.

"I would never think Alex would… I am very proud, Alex."

"Thanks Dad. Hey will you guys excuse me?" Alex asked, standing up and walking outside. "I need to get something."

"Sure son, go ahead!"

With that the Dragonlord left. As he left Shadow Tamer looked at Ben.

"Ben, is there a Blacksmith anywhere here?"

"I have a friend with some training in blacksmithing, why do you ask?"

"Can you make daggers out of Egg pieces?"

"Egg pieces? Well… I think, but why?"

Shadow Tamer reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of large egg pieces. Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at him.

"The Egg shells!? You took them?" Olapen asked.

"I-"

"ZERO!" Alex screamed.

Suddenly Zero flew in, flying in circles. Alex quickly ran in as well and glared at the little dragon.

"ZERO!"

Alex jumped and tackled the dragon, sending both to the ground, their eyes spinning.

"Oh man," Alex whispered, getting up. He then held Zero in front Ben. "Zero, say hello to your grandfather!"

"Holy Lore!" Ben yelled. He slowly took the dragon and held him in his arms. "He's so cute!" Ben exclaimed as Alex put his hand on his adopted dad's shoulder.

_Grand Papie! _

"I understood it!"

"It seems whenever you touch someone, they can understand Draconic like you," Jack said.

"I'm not surprised!" Kaiser whispered.

_Grad Papie! You're my Grand Papie!_

"Aww!" Olapen said. "He's so cute!" she said taking him in her arms. "Can you say Ola- AHH!"

All of a sudden a blue fire came out of Zero's mouth, making ice appear all over Olapen's face.

"ZERO!" Alex yelled. "NO! BAD ZERO!"

_WHEEEE! ICY MOUTH!_

"Look out!" Baron yelled as Zero started flying, breathing out ice fire.

The Next Day

Alex slowly awoke, and Zero followed, sleeping on the Dragonlord's chest.

"I have got to learn to get this armor off," Alex whispered, still in his armor. The Dragon and Dragonlord walked out to see Ben, Shadow Tamer, and all the others.

"Son, your friends got you a gift," Ben said.

"I did most of the work!" Baron said.

"HEY!"

"Uh… I mean, I helped!"

"Here. Forged thanks to your Zero, and made by your friends," Ben explained, taking out two black daggers.

Alex's eyes widened. The daggers' blades were black and sharp. Their hilts were silver, and gray stripes were over the blades. Alex took the daggers in hand and twirled them between his fingers. Light as a feather, yet… Alex made a cut at the wall and with ease they sliced an X into the wall.

"Guys… Thanks."

"Consider it our gift to celebrate your change to a Dragonlord," Kaiser said.

"Well I maybe a Dragonlord, but I'm also still a rouge two!" Alex said, getting out Kaiser's gold coin bag.

"How… ALEX!"

"Sigh, that's my boy!" Ben shouted, wiping a tear.

"Right! Now that I'm an official Dragonlord, let's find Xan, and kick his sorry flaming butt!"

"YEAH!" his friends cheered.

"… Can I have my gold back?"

"No."

Far Away

"Hello, Lord Sepulchure!" Xan laughed.

A man in Red as blood Dragonlord armor turned to see Xan. A red helmet over his head, covering most of his face. In his hand was a blade, seemingly the hilt was made of bone, the blade ark red.

"Hello Xan."

"My lord, the White Dragon Box's Egg. Did it hatch?"

"See for yourself," the man said. As loud footsteps were felt and heard.

Xan turned and his eyes and mouth widened as he gazed at the Dragon. No skin, just bones. The monster's eye black as night. Xan took a step back as the dragon moved it's hand down to the ground. Sepulchure walked on and the dragon lifted him up in it's hand.

"Xan. Meet my Dragon. Fluffy the Dracolich. Tell me, do we know if the other Dragon has hatched?"

"Yes. It has come into possession of Alex the _Dragonlord_ now."

"I see."

_HAHAHAHAHA! They will see, ALL SHALL SEE! DOOM! EVER LASTING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! AHAHAHAHAHA!_

A/N Things look good for our heroes, but things look scary with our villains. Who will win? Will Alex be strong enough as a Dragonlord? Can his friends protect him? WHY NAME A DRAGON FLUFFY!?! Who knows!?

Next chapter, OUR BATTLE AGAINST XAN BEGINS! Don't miss it! R N R! READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Wind, Water, and Lava! OH MY!

A/N Yo, what's up? I should be doing homework… SHOULD, but I'm not… oh well! So, last time we saw our heroes, we were on our way to SAVE THE DAY FROM XAN! Let's watch, hmm? Oh and last chapter, little Zero was born! AWWWWWW

I own only Alex and Zero. No one else.

Wind, Water, and LAVA! Oh my!

"How do I get this armor off?" Alex asked as he and his friends walked to Warlic's portal to his hut.

"Why would you want to? Isn't it making you stronger?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah, but it's riding right up my a-"

"We don't want to know!" Olapen quickly said, walking through the portal.

"Why are we seeing Warlic again?" Baron asked, walking through with the others following.

"Warlic knows something about Xan," Shadow Tamer answered. "We should find out what."

"What if it's bad?" Alex asked, Zero resting in his arms.

"We're about to find out," Jack whispered as they saw Warlic's hut. "WARLIC!"

Hearing Jack's call, the Blue Mage walked out of his tent. He then walked to our heroes, seemingly reading there mind.

"You came to talk about Xan, correct?"

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Magic. So I am correct… Please, come in," Warlic offered, walking back in, the others following behind. Warlic then motioned them to sit and each took a seat around a large circular table, with Warlic standing in front of them. "Yes, I did once know Xan…"

"Well?"

"Sorry, I was making dramatic suspense."

THUMP!

The entire group fell to the ground; face first, (Like in anime shows!). They all jumped up at once glaring at Warlic.

"NOT FUNNY!" they all yelled.

"My apologies. Ahem… Our conflict has traveled through many years, and I truly wish it had never happened. You see long a-"

"Please! HELP!"

Hearing the cry everyone ran outside to see an old man in a miner outfit, badly burned, and lying on the ground. Olapen quickly ran over and helped him up, but he stopped her.

"Forget about me! My friends… my family! Lymcrest! Monsters… our great river… Please… save…s…s.a...ve…"

"……He's dead," Olapen whispered.

"My story will have to wait, Lymcrest is not far. We will leave at once!" Warlic ordered.

LATER

"Is that…"

"Yes Kaiser. It's a river of lava," Shadow Tamer answered, seeing a group of Fire Monsters.

"Five guess to who did this," Baron joked.

"All I need is one, and that's XAN!" Alex yelled, pointing to Xan who was looking at the river of lava, and laughing like the maniac he was.

"Let's go!" Jack roared, and he, Warlic, and all the others quickly ran down to fight.

Three Lava Globs blocked them, but within seconds Baron sliced them apart. Two Fire Bats then appeared, but blasts of lighting from Olapen destroyed them. Three Fire Elements charged at our heroes, but a combo strike between Kaiser, Jack, and Shadow Tamer destroyed each of them, instantly.

"XAN!" Warlic yelled, seeing him.

"Well, well, well. Warlic, and what's this? The _heroes _of Falconreach! How's your home?" Xan laughed.

"What did you do to the river Xan!? Innocent people depend on it!" Olapen shouted, pointing her staff at him.

"NONE OF THOSE PEOPLE ARE INNOCENT!"

"It doesn't matter what you think! You're coming with us!" Jack yelled, taking a fighting stance with his daggers.

"HAHAHAHA! Very funny, ninja! No, sadly, I take my leave, but here, spend time with the Bassault!" Xan laughed, walking off.

"NO!" Alex yelled, running forward.

"Alex wait!" Olapen ordered, but Alex was already charging at Xan.

Xan suddenly turned around and grabbed Alex's throat with ease. Alex tried to punch him, but Xan grabbed his fist with his other hand and crushed and burned it.

"AHHHH!"

"Pathetic! Even with the powers of a Dragonlord, you're beneath me… No… you still haven't learned any of your most powerful moves! HAHAHA! What a laugh!"

_Daddy!_

Zero flew at Xan, breathing out a small blast of icy fire. Xan threw Alex aside and grabbed the baby dragon by his throat, chocking him. The little dragon struggled as Xan crushed his poor neck.

"ZERO!" Olapen cried out, firing a lighting bolt, but having it easily blocked by Xan.

Xan then threw aside Zero into Alex's hands, and then turned to Warlic and the others.

"Mark my words Warlic. You will pay for what you did to me. For what you did to… Her," Xan whispered, so quiet it was barely heard. Then in a blast of fire, disappeared.

"Her?" Baron asked, looking at the Blue Mage.

THUMP! THUMP!

"The Bassault!" Jack realized, seeing something come out of a cave, and it was, the Bassault.

The large lava beast sniffed the air and looked at Alex and Zero. The beast neared the two, but Alex was too busy holding Zero in his hands to care.

"Alex! MOVE!" Shadow Tamer ordered, but the Dragonlord wouldn't.

Shadow Tamer slammed his staff to the ground making a large branch appear under Alex. The branch wrapped around him and Zero and lifted them over to the team. The Bassault smashed the branch and Alex and Zero fell to our heroes' feet.

"Stand back!" Warlic ordered as the lava beast charged at them.

The beast roared and charged at the team Warlic pulled his hand back and a cold wind could be felt. Warlic threw his hand at the beast and out came a powerful icy blast hitting the Bassault at point blank range, instantly freezing it.

"…Dang…" Baron whispered.

The others nodded and let their guard down as the frozen Bassault broke apart and fell to the ground in pieces. Kaiser and Olapen walked over to Alex and helped him in Zero up, but the Dragonlord's mind was far away.

"I was useless…"

Later

"This is bad; Xan seems even stronger then last time we fought…" Jack whispered as they rested in Warlic's tent.

"Man, I can still feel bruises from last time!" Kaiser groaned.

"Remember, his power comes from his Pyronomicon. We need to get his separated from it somehow…" Shadow Tamer whispered.

"The question is HOW!?" Olapen asked, massaging her head to think.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Warlic asked.

Alex was sitting in his seat, holding the healed Zero. Warlic had been able to heal Zero, but he was close to already losing him… He was powerless to stop Xan…

"Alex?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Warlic asked again.

"Oh… No. Didn't you see? I got my butt beaten by Xan, AGAIN!"

"Xan is extremely powerful Alex, you shouldn't be yourself up."

"Warlic's right, so-"

"Olapen! Zero almost died! Next time, none of us maybe as lucky next time!" Alex yelled, jumping up, taking care of Zero in his hands. "… I need to see the Old Man in the Mountain, I NEED TO BE STRONGER!" Alex yelled, walking off.

Olapen stood to stop him, but Shadow Tamer stopped her. "This is something he needs to learn himself, let him go. For now, we need to fight and beat Xan and save the people of Lymcrest. Warlic, you were saying about you knew Xan?"

"I did, for many years we have fought. Now that he knows each of you are my allies, he will fight to destroy you as well."

"Wait, who said we were allies? "Baron asked, standing up, but Jack pulled him back down.

"Continue Warlic."

"It was back when we both went to Swordhaven Magic Academy. Xan and I were always competitive, but when it came to the beautiful girl, Jaania we were out of control. One day, when we were fighting, there was an accident. Xan was engulfed by fire, to keep him alive I turned the fire to healing fire; they keep him alive, but leave him in forever pain and suffering. For all the pain and suffering it caused, I am glad I could save him, but Jaania…"

"What happened to her?" Olapen asked.

Warlic closed his eyes, feeling a pain in his heart at the thought. He shook his head and looked at our heroes. "Nevermind that. I can change the water back from its lava state to its pure water once more, but to do that I will nee a sample of lava from its base, from within the fire cave. You must all go and acquire me a sample of the lava."

"What about Alex?" Kaiser asked.

"He must work on his own as Shadow Tamer said. You must work on your own. Be careful…"

With Alex and Zero

"Feel the earth, feel the wind, feel the fire, feel the energy around you. Hear it crackle, feel it burn, hear it's whispers within your soul… focus… AND REALEASE!"

Alex slammed his fist into the ground... And screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alex cried. "THAT HURT!"

"It hurt because you did not focus. As a Dragonlord, you must understand **you** control the world; the world does not control you." The Old Man in The Mountain Explained.

Alex sighed and petted Zero, looking at the ground. "All these cryptic clues ain't going to help me, or my friends!"

"One: 'Ain't' is not a word, two: it will not help, because you REFUSE TO LISTEN! The world around you holds the souls of Dragon's long past, order for their help show no fear and command their souls."

"Sigh, what do you think Zero?"

_Zero miss Mommy, and Uncles! But Zero will stay with Daddy! Zero loves Daddy! _Zero yelled, flying into the air and licking Alex's cheek.

"Thanks son… Okay Old Man, let's go again!"

The Fire Cave

"Man, we must be close! I'm burning!" Baron groaned, feeling a heat.

"He's right, it is hotter. Get ready," Jack ordered, as they ventured through the cave.

"Guys… do you hear… rumbling?" Olapen asked.

"… I hear… cracking?" Shadow Tamer asked. Suddenly, realization smacked into his face. "Guys! No one m-"

But it was too late.

The ground broke apart from their feet; it broke apart in seconds, trapping each of our heroes of flat surfaces of land, floating on a sea of lava.

"Don't move!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

"Easy for you to say!" Baron cried out, trying to keep balance on two different rocks.

"AHHH!" Kaiser yelled, falling to the lava, but Jack caught his collar. "Thanks!" Kaiser yelled, looking at Jack to see he was standing on one leg because his rock was so small.

"What do we do?" Olapen asked, jumping from one rock to another.

Shadow Tamer looked at the rocks, then at the others. Carefully thinking within his mind, he soon formed a plan.

"Guys! I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me and move as fast as you can!" Shadow Tamer yelled. "Everyone, converge on one large rock!"

"… Converge?" Baron asked.

"GO ON ONE ROCK!"

Everyone did, jumping, and throwing each other, until they all landed on one single large rock. But the only part of land was still atleast half a mile away.

"Now what?" Kaiser asked.

"Olapen, you and me will shoot a small blast of our magic, small, so it'll push us."

"Leading us straight to the land!" Jack interrupted.

"Okay, let's do it!" Olapen agreed, and moved her staff from the opposite direction of land and Shadow Tamer did the same.

Then a small blast of lighting and darkness came out of each of their staffs, softly pushing them. The blasts were small, like a torch almost, getting them closer and closer to land.

"Uh guys? We've got a problem…" Baron whispered.

"I'm afraid to ask," Jack whispered. "What is it?"

"Fire Elements!" Baron yelled, pointing at an army of them on the land ahead.

"… Plan? Anyone?" Kaiser asked.

"You and Baron go and get the lava sample; we'll take care of the army!" Jack ordered.

"Yeah! We'll… wait what?" Olapen asked, seeing the army then looking at the others.

_CHAGRE!_

"Uh oh," Jack whispered as his dagger glowed. Suddenly he was picked up his hands by an invisible force and charged at the army, dagger first. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Attack!" Shadow Tamer yelled and he and Olapen jumped at the army.

"Come on, Baron!" Kaiser yelled, jumping on to the land, the younger warrior right behind him.

The two warriors ran down the cave way, killing the few monsters there.

"Which way? Right or straight?" Baron asked, seeing two paths.

"Right!" Kaiser yelled and ran down the right path.

And nearly fell into a lava pit. Luckily Baron got his collar, inches from the lava.

"Man… YOU'RE HEAVY!" Baron yelled pulling the older warrior up.

"Thanks… let's try straight, is has to be better then a lava pit!" Kaiser yelled, getting up and walking down the straight path, Baron behind.

The two walked right up, coming foot to eye with ANOTHER Bassault.

"Still think this is better?" Baron asked, getting his sword out.

"HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS DOES HE HAVE!?" Kaiser asked, getting his sword out as well.

The two jumped as a fist nearly smashed them. Baron then threw his sword right into the Bassault's neck, but only got it stuck there.

"Nice!" Kaiser joked.

"I'd like you to do better!"

"Watch! HIYA!"

Kaiser pulled his hand back and threw his sword. The weapon flew, right next to Baron's, also getting stuck.

"Oh yeah, a LOT better!" Baron yelled, running back, his voice filled with sarcasm.

The two ran back, the large lava monster right behind them. Kaiser looked around for a plan and tried to think. Suddenly a plan smacked him in the face.

"Baron! Jump and kick!"

"What?!"

"Just follow me!" Kaiser ordered, and did a 180.

The warrior jumped as high as he could and Baron followed. The two both delivered a harsh and powerful kick to the Bassault's head. The monster's neck was already weakened by their swords so the head blew off and crashed into the wall and their swords went right into their hands.

"It… It worked?" Kaiser asked.

"It…did?"

"Guys, what happ- Wow," Olapen commented, seeing the Bassault's headless body fall.

"Good, now have you found the special lava?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Would it kill you to be a bit more thankful?" Baron asked.

"Guys?" Jack said.

"This is me being thankful."

"Guys."

"NO, that's being a jerk."

"Guys!"

"No, I'm being thankful."

"GUYS!"

"What?!" they both yelled.

"Lever," Jack said, pointing at a lever behind the Bassault's corpse.

"… Right," Shadow Tamer mumbled, walking to it.

"I knew that," Baron added.

Shadow Tamer pulled it and the lava pit earlier suddenly had a bridge appeared over it from the ceiling above… How this was possible, I DO NOT KNOW!

"How is that possible?" Olapen asked.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth, Olapen," Kaiser explained as he and the others walked onto the bridge.

"Sniff… sniff… Do you smell… burning?" Baron asked.

"… AHHHH! METAL OVER LAVA! HOT! HOT! HOT!" everyone yelled, jumping up and down on top of the burning bridge.

Olapen quickly ran over to a small pond of lava and put in a special, fire proof bucket and put it in, holding the handle. After that she pulled it out and hopped to the others.

"I-OW- Got it! OW! OW! HOT! YA-OW- YATTA! OW!" Olapen cried out, hopping, thanks to the burning bridge.

Alex and Zero

"Excellent. You are learning," The Old Man in the Mountain said proudly, gazing upon the broken boulders around Alex and Zero, both of which were out of breathe.

"Zero… How you doing?" Alex asked, out of breathe.

_Zero…still miss Mommy and Uncles, but Zero will always stay with Daddy!_

Alex smiled and stood up and took a fighting stance. "What's next?"

"Let's see it all together now."

Later at Warlic's Tent

"Excellent job…! Are you okay?" Warlic asked.

"I hate bridges over lava," Baron whispered.

"Agreed!" the others yelled, putting their feet in buckets.

"Well your next task will not include any bridges that I know of. I have studied the lava and have seen it is very powerful. The only way to stop it is to get the purest of all water, high atop of a mountain."

"So we get the water?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"No. You need to defeat the Wind Cyclops, HuffPuff. Good luck."

"What? Already!?" Baron cried out.

"…Yes. Now," Warlic ordered, his eyes glowing.

"AHH!" Let's go!" Kaiser yelled, getting up and running off with the others.

Later

"I. Hate. MOUTAINS!" Baron yelled.

"Shut up and climb!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

"We're almost there… I think!" Jack yelled.

Finally after what seemed like hours, our heroes reached to the top of the mountain, each of them tired. Unfortunately, they had one more problem.

"Who dares come on my mountain? You better leave now, or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll BLOW YOU OFF!" a gray and fat Cyclops yelled.

"I think we found HuffPuff," Kaiser said.

"Listen, HuffPuff. Um… this mountain of yours is very… uh… TALL! Yeah, and its very nice, so… how about you just let us though?" Olapen asked, walking up to him.

"Hmmmm… No," HuffPuff replied, taking a deep breathe and blew Olapen back and slammed right into the others.

"I hate our lives…" Jack whispered.

"Now get OFF!" HuffPuff ordered, blowing a harsh wind out of his mouth.

Everyone slammed their weapons to the ground, trying their best to hold on and NOT go flying off. They then looked at one another as the wind blew.

"Ideas?" Olapen asked.

"I do!" Jack yelled. "Shadow Tamer, Olapen, make a shield around me. I'm going to try and take this guy down!" The two mages did as they were told, making lighting and darkness appear, making a bubble around him.

With his new shield, Jack took his dagger out and began walking to HuffPuff, his shield blocking the wind. He then charged as fast as he could and made a move for a cut at HuffPuff.

The Cyclops bended back, dodging it, but accidentally stopped blowing.

"NOW!" Shadow Tamer yelled, firing a blast of dark magic, hitting the giant in his eye. The others followed, with Olapen shooting a lighting bolt at HuffPuff's leg, bringing his down to his knees and Baron and Kaiser's kick to head, making him flip in the air.

Jack finished it with a jump into the air and a strong kick sending HuffPuff back to the ground, headfirst.

"Did we win?" Olapen asked.

"Yeah… I think so…" Jack answered.

"Man… I gotta say, I miss Alex. Atleast together we could suffer as a team!" Kaiser groaned.

"Well Alex isn't here. Now let's go!" Shadow Tamer ordered, walking down the path to the Pure Pool.

Later

"This is it?" Baron asked, looking at the pool.

"Yep…" Jack answered. "…… Does this feel weird?"

"Yeah? I was expecting some monster, or beast, maybe an army…" Olapen commented.

"I remember stories of a beast named Splashy lived here. I guess they were wrong," Shadow Tamer said, looking at the waterfall and pool of pure water.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Or not."

Suddenly out of the water a long neck came out. The beast's head was large, a light blue fin on the back of his neck. A small tongue with a mouth on the end inside his bigger mouth. A large shell as his body, with fins as legs and feet. A small tail was on it, small compared to the huge beast.

"Uh… Hello beastie," Jack greeted.

"**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!"**

"RUN!" Shadow Tamer yelled, running from Splashy's mouth.

"I don't run!" Baron yelled.

"**RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**Splashy screamed, moving his face inches from him.

"… But I will make an exception today!" Baron yelled, running over to the others.

"Ideas?" Kaiser asked.

_Ta dadada ta daaa!__Dragon POWER! _A voice called out. (A cookie to who that rips off.) Suddenly a very familiar dragon appeared.

"ZERO!?" everyone asked.

The little dragon flew over and licked Olapen's face, which caused her to laugh and smile.

_Mommy Olapen!_

Zero then flew over and licked Kaiser's cheek, causing the warrior to pet his head.

_Uncle Kaiser!_

The little dragon then licked Baron's cheek, causing the warrior to have a face of disgust, wiping his cheek.

_Uncle Baron!_

Then Zero flew and licked Jack the Ninja's cheek, or atleast his mask. Causing him to smile under his mask.

_Uncle Pirate man!_

Finally Zero licked Shadow Tamer's cheek under his hood. The mage kept a neutral face though.

_Uncle Cloaky-head!_

"I can't understand what he said, but I feel insulted somehow…"

"Wait, if Zero is here, then…" Olapen stopped, seeing a being walk towards Splashy.

"Hey! Fish face! Why don't you take on someone half your size?"

Splashy let out a roar, but only got a lighting blast to the head. Then another blast of fire at the side. Finally the ground cracked and Splashy rook a step forward, making the ground fall apart, making the beast fall on his head.

"Say goodnight!"

With lighting speed, a dagger sliced right at the beast. Splashy let out a dying roar and fell to the ground, defeated and dead.

And standing on the beast's shell laid the warrior who beat the Guardian of Pure Pool.

"So… what I missed?" Alex asked.

End

A/N Okay, good chapter! How'd you like it? Alex learned some new tricks and the gang survived two quests without him!

Sorry to Kaiser, I'll make it up to you somehow! R n R!

NEXT CHAPTER! OUR END BATTLE WITH XAN!

But then… what next?


	9. Titan Vs Dragon Fire Vs Ice

A/N So how you guys doing? Me? Same old, same old. Now what we're all here to see. LET'S GET XAN!

Titan vs. Dragon Fire vs. Ice

Sighs were heard as everyone put their foot in the pure amazing water.

"So now you're a full a Dragonlord?" Jack asked Alex.

"Well… Not exactly…"

"What do ya mean, not exactly?" Shadow Tamer asked.

Flashback

"You are growing, Alex, Zero. Your skills are growing faster than any Dragonlord I have known," The Man in the Mountain said. "Though I don't think many had to fight a foe like Sepulchure..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. There is but one power you need to learn to be a true Dragonlord."

"What is it? What does it do?" Alex asked.

"The Dragon Heart. Few Dragonlords are even able to learn this technique. It is the perfect unity between Dragon and Dragonlord."

"Sounds impressive," Alex commented, as Zero flew over.

_Daddy will learn Dragon Head and SAVE THE DAY!_

"Dragon Heart, Zero," Alex corrected.

_Yeah! That two!_

"But to learn it, one must be able to realize what is shared in his and his Dragon's heart. Completely unity, but just one's self, but unity with the world around him."

Now

"That does NOT make sense!" Baron commented.

"That's what I said, so I decided to leave without it."

"Was that a good idea?" Olapen asked.

"You saw my skills! I can take Xan!"

"Don't get over confident, Alex," Jack warned.

"Me? Overconfident? NEVER!"

Later

"Good news, the water worked!" Warlic announced.

"That's great!" Kaiser cheered. "That'll take care of Xan!"

"No it won't. It will only stall him, and not for long," Shadow Tamer said.

"Then there only lies one option…" Warlic whispered. "We must strike at Xan and stop him from causing anymore destruction!"

"Yeah, but how?" Olapen asked. "It's not like we could walk in and say, _hey Xan, can we have the book that times your powers a thousand times?_ Can we?"

"… Olapen's got a good point, last time we fought him we got our butts handed to us," Baron groaned, rubbing his arm, remembering the beating he got.

"I understand. Any of you that don't want to go, you may leave now…" Warlic offered.

"…"

No one moved.

"We're all either really brave or incredibly stupid!" Alex commented, lying on the ground and letting Zero nap on his chest. "Zero, we're got on a trip."

_Scary bad trip or funny laughing trip?_

"… Scary bad."

_Zero don't like scary bad places! It's SCARY and BAD!_

Later

"So what's the plan again?" Kaiser asked as everyone hid in a bush near Xan's lava base.

"There's a plan?" Jack asked.

"We run in there and fight our way through!" Warlic loudly explained.

"… That's it?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard!" Alex commented.

"I have to say, I agree with Alex," Olapen said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now let's go!" Warlic ordered and the team walked to the volcano.

They soon made it to the volcano's gates, but something was weird.

"No monsters defending the place? Either Xan is really stupid, he's really overconfident, or-" Jack was cut off as the floor under them disappeared. "It's a… trap… Aw man…"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!"

_Hehehe! Me can fly! _Zero laughed, flying over the hole. Just then Xan came out with a mallet and hit Zero with it. _Owie! _Zero cried and went flying down.

Later

"Alex, wake up!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

"Can't move… Need mouth to mouth from… Olapen!"

"No Alex."

"Dang…" Alex said and stood up. "Everyone okay?" he asked as he saw they were all on a large circle in the middle of a lava pool.

_Yes Daddy! _Zero yelled.

"About time you awoke!"

Everyone turned to see Xan standing on a tall pillar, with a red glowing book floating behind him.

"Xan!" Warlic yelled. "Release my friends!"

"Why should I? They have been a thorn just like you!" Xan shouted. "But now… with the Pyronomicon, I AM STRONGER THAN A MILLION PATHETIC HEROES!"

"Xan… with all your powers, have you been able to… save Jaania?"

"DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" Xan ordered, and for a second, tears appeared in his eyes, but they quickly disappeared. "I loved her… I loved her so much… MORE THAN YOU EVER DID! It's your fault she is trapped in that glass crystal! Your fault I… I look like this FREAK! YOURS!"

"Xan, it was our combined magic that trapped her… Maybe if we work togeth-"

"No… No more tricks Warlic… I am so close, so close to her. Once she is freed… she will love me, and only me. But first… I need to get rid of YOU!"

"Did you forget about us?" Baron yelled.

"Oh no. Not at all. Alex, I see you have become a Dragonlord… I will give you this one, single chance. Join me, kill your friends, and I will give you power, beyond imagine!"

"…"

"Alex would never do that! Right Alex?" Olapen asked.

"Mighty Xan…" Alex said, taking a step forward.

"What!? What are you doing!?" Kaiser shouted.

"My answer to you is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SCREW YOU!" Alex shouted, pointing his fist at him.

Everyone let out a sigh or relief. They all playfully hit Alex, and took a fighting stance.

"Very well! Attack!"

Suddenly out of the lava, three lava slime blobs appeared. The three quickly charged at our heroes.

"I got this!" Jack yelled and disappeared. Suddenly the three Lava Slimes were sliced in half, and fell apart. Jack then reappeared next the others.

"Impressive, Samurai."

"What!?! I 'M A NINJA! That's my cousin Jack!" Jack yelled, losing his cool.

"Doesn't matter! Bring in the Elementals!" Xan ordered.

Five Fire Elementals surrounded out heroes in an instant. Warlic looked at his ex-apprentices and they nodded. Shadow Tamer and Olapen raised their staffs and made an X. Warlic put his staff straight up, in between them.

Suddenly lighting, black magic, and ice came out of the three staffs. A lighting bolt shot and destroyed one fire Elemental, while a blast of darkness fired and destroyed another. Finally a blast of ice froze the last three, which then shattered into pieces.

"That all you got?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"No, it's not. Sunwarriors!"

Suddenly two large beings of fire walked forward. Armor scattered on their bodies, and each holding an axe.

"That's a new one…" Alex commented.

"We got this, ready Baron?" Kaiser asked as both of the warriors got their swords out.

"Born ready."

The two warriors charged at the Sunwarriors, and the Sunwarriors charged back. Baron jumped over one of the Sunwarriors and Kaiser slid under the other. Baron then stab his blade into the Sunwarrior and pulled it up, slicing it in half.

Kaiser held his ice blade in the air and suddenly, a powerful cold wind came out of it, freezing the Sunwarrior. Kaiser then gave it a soft kick and it broke apart.

_YAY! We're winning! _Zero cheered.

"Grrrr… NOT YET! BASSUALT!" Xan yelled and the ground rumbled as the Bassault came out of the lava and on to the pad with our heroes.

The monster roared and charged at Olapen, Alex, Shadow Tamer, Jack, Warlic, and Zero. Alex just smiled and pulled his hand back.

"Energy Beam!" Alex yelled and fired a beam, destroying the Bassault easy.

"That all you got?" Jack asked.

"No… Time for the ultimate battle! WARLIC VS ALEX!"

"WHAT!?! Xan!" Warlic yelled.

"I refuse!" Alex yelled.

"Oh? You do? Okay… THEN YOUR FRIENDS DIE!"

Xan fired a blast of fire and the blast flew around Baron, Kaiser, Olapen, Shadow Tamer, and Jack, making a small cage for each. The cage then floated them up somehow and to Xan's side.

"XAN! Let us go!" Jack ordered.

"Or atleast me!" Baron added.

"Fight, or I will burn them alive!"

"… Alex, we have no choice."

"What!? No, there as to be another way!" Alex replied.

"There is none. If we do not fight, they die. Now attack me!" Warlic ordered.

Alex had no choice. The Dragonlord got his daggers out and took a fighting stance.

Warlic fired a lighting bolt and Alex jumped out of the way. Zero flew over and bit Warlic's hand, making him throw his staff to the ground.

"AH! GET OFF!"

Alex took this chance and took Warlic's staff, and hit Warlic with it. Warlic flew back and hit the ground hard. Alex tried to hit him again, but Warlic grabbed the staff and Alex was blown back with a lighting bolt.

"You'll need more than that to beat me."

"How about this?" Alex asked, and slammed his fist into the ground, making Warlic lose balance and then got a kick in the head, making him flip in the air and land.

"YES!" Xan cheered. "Oh Alex! You've made me the happiest Pyromancer in the world!"

"I'm sorry, Warlic."

"Don't be."

"What!?!" Xan yelled, but suddenly felt someone push him and he fell face first on the pad with Alex.

"Warlic!" Olapen shouted in surprise, seeing the Mage.

"An illusion! You made a illusion for Alex to fight!" Shadow Tamer realized.

"Correct!" Warlic answered, and he then turned to the Pyronomicon and held his hand out. Suddenly the book stopped glowing red and begun glowing blue. "Alex! You and Zero have to beat Xan! I can stop the power of the Pyronomicon, but I nee to stay near it to work!"

"You could have told me!" Alex yelled.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Right, sorry."

"HA! Even without the Pyronomicon, I can still destroy you! And then I'm COMING FOR YOU WARLIC! AHAHAHA!"

"You wished!" Alex replied and took a fighting stance.

Xan fired a blast of fire and Alex fired a beam of energy and the two blasts hit. The blasts matched each other at first, but Zero flew over and let out a breathe of ice, stunning the Pyromancer, letting the Energy Beam blast him back.

"You are strong," Xan commented, standing up and cracking his skull back into place.

"That's just creepy," Baron commented.

"Now try this!" Xan laughed and his body's heat grew. Can let out a yell an out of his face came an energy blast in the shape of a flaming skull.

"WOAH!"

Before he could move, Alex was hit by the blast, sending him on the edge of the pad. Zero was also hit by another blast, sending his burning body to Alex's side.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I have beaten you! I am victorious!"

_But to learn it, one must be able to realize what is shared in his and his Dragon's heart._

"The Old Man in the Mountain." Alex whispered. The Dragonlord forced his burned arms to Zero and held the Dragon in his arms.

_Completely unity, but just one's self, but unity with the world around him._

"The world around me…" Alex whispered and looked up to see his friends.

"Alex! Don't let Xan beat you!" Warlic ordered.

"Come on man!" Kaiser yelled. "You can take him!"

"Your destiny is to save Lore Alex! You **will** win!" Shadow Tamer added.

"We're counting on you!" Jack yelled. "Don't let this wimp beat you!"

"This punk can't beat you, now TAKE. HIM. DOWN!" Baron ordered.

"My friends…" Alex whispered. He then felt a warm light and looked down at his chest to see his Dragon Amulet appear on his armor. Alex stood up as his Amulet glowed, holding Zero in his arms.

"What the-!?"

"DRAGON HEART!"

Zero's eyes glowed as he floated into the air. Zero then became a glowing blue light and soared in the air. Zero then flew into his father, much how he did when Zero was first born.

As the light entered Alex's body his eyes glowed blue as well and he let out a roar. OH his back a pair of large wings came out, as Alex roared.

"What!? What is this!?!" Xan screamed.

"Dragon Heart!" Alex shouted as he took to the air. He then flew at Xan and in flash slashed at the Pyromancer. Xan held his shoulder, but Alex made a U-turn and slashed at Xan's other shoulder.

Alex then flew face to face and moved his palm at Xan's face. Suddenly a blinding blast of pure power shot out of his hand, right into Xan's skull.

The Pyromancer screamed as the blast hit him, point blank and when it ended, he fell to his knees, his skull cracked, and clothes ripped.

"It's over," Alex said.

"No… It… will… NEVER BE OVER!" Xan screamed. Suddenly the piece of ground he was on sank into the lava below, his laugh echoing. "I WILL RETURN!" he screamed as he disappeared in the lava.

"You… you did it… YOU DID IT!" Olapen cheered. "WOOO! YATTA FOR YOU!"

Alex smiled, but the moment was quickly ended as lava geysers shot out of the ground.

"Xan's death must have triggered somekind of chain reaction!" Shadow Tamer realized.

"Great! We're still going to die!" Baron shouted.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Alex yelled and flew over to his friends.

Warlic quickly used a spell to free the others and Alex flew to them. He then motioned them to grab on to him. Warlic grabbed his left arm, Kaiser took his right, Baron grabbed his right leg, Jack grabbed on to a wing, and Shadow Tamer his left leg. Olapen on the other hand wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and held on his back.

"Why does Olapen get special treatment?" Kaiser asked.

"Because she's a girl."

"Hehehe… Uh, sorry guys?"

**BOOM!**

"Forget about it! GO! GO! GO!" Jack ordered.

Alex nodded and flew up at amazing speeds. Alex went flying up a tunnel and soared straight up. He then found a dead end, but made a sharp right turn.

"Look out!" Warlic ordered as a small flood of lava headed for them.

Alex flew to the roof of the tunnel, but Kaiser, Shadow Tamer, Jack, and Baron were having trouble.

"AAAHH! HOT! HOT!" Baron screamed as his feet touched the lava slightly.

"Look out!" Jack yelled as he pointed at a large flat rock ahead.

"This is going to hurt," Alex said.

…

…

…

"AHH!" everyone screamed as Alex flew through the rock. Unfortunaly the crash made him lose balance and everyone landed on a flat piece of land.

"That was fun," Baron commented.

"It's not over yet!" Warlic yelled as the piece of land began melting.

Soon each hero was on a piece of land like a board. They began riding the waves, but in the wrong direction.

"Now what!?!" Kaiser screamed.

"Look!" Alex yelled and pointed to four different tunnels.

Kaiser and Warlic went down one, while Jack and Baron went down another. Shadow Tamer and Olapen surfed down another while Alex went solo.

First let's watch how Kaiser and Warlic did. Warlic was having a hard time on his board and jumped off as he nearly flew into another rock. The two looked ahead and saw a large gap ahead.

"Think we can make it?" Warlic asked as he saw ramp.

"We're about to find out!" Kaiser yelled.

The two went flying over the ramp and high into the air. They soared and they saw the other side of the lava and…

MADE IT!

"Kaiser?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it ever occur to you that the lava on this side was going to the gap two?"

"… NO Warlic, it didn't…"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

-

Jack and Baron were not doing better. The two jumped off their melting board and landed on another pain of rocks.

"Look out!" Baron yelled as another wave of lava went towards them.

Jack got his dagger out and grabbed Baron's collar. He then jumped into the air and stabbed his dagger into the roof, barely dodging the wave.

"And now we're stuck here."

"Would it kill you to say, 'Gee Jack! Thanks!'!?"

"…Probably."

Now let's see how Shadow Tamer and Olapen were doing.

"AAAAH!"

Olapen flew into the air as a lava geyser shot her into the air. She then made a harsh land on top of Shadow Tamer.

"Don't look up!" he ordered as Shadow Tamer got his head out of her cloak.

"I'll try t- Hang on!" Shadow Tamer ordered as they went over a wave and flew over it.

The two flew over and landed on the lava, almost falling in.

"What about that!?!" Olapen asked, seeing the lava wave.

"I got it!" Shadow Tamer shouted as he aimed his staff backwards. Suddenly a small blast of black magic came out, shooting them forward at amazing speed.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Finally Alex was using a combination of hi new flying powers and his board as he surfed under a lava wave. He then turned and saw a large ramp.

"This will look incredibly cool… if I live."

Alex surfed at high speeds and flew high into the air. But at that moment the ceiling rumbled and large boulders fell from above.

Alex jumped off his board and spread his wings, going right through a boulder.

Out of the corner of hi eyes he saw something.

"Dragon Eye," Alex said and his vision was enhanced to see Warlic and Kaiser falling down.

Alex flew at high speeds and grabbed the two with his hands, only a few feet from the lava behind them.

"Alex!?" Kaiser realized.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Hey! OVER HERE!" Jack shouted from the ceiling.

Alex stopped and looked up to see Baron and Jack on the ceiling. He then floated over and moved his legs out to them, who reluctantly grabbed on.

"Look!" Baron screamed and pointed at a gigantic wave of lava.

"FLY! FLY! FLY!" Kaiser ordered and Alex did, flying at high speeds.

Alex flew, but had one problem. He went flying right into Olapen and Shadow Tamer. The two mages went flying in the air and randomly grabbed on. Shadow Tamer grabbed a wing while Olapen grabbed on to Alex's back.

"Now what?!" Baron asked as another wave appeared and the two headed for out heroes.

"UP!" Warlic ordered.

Alex looked up and saw a tunnel leading out. He sky rocketed up with all his power.

"You mind not flapping this thing so much!!?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Can't help it!" Alex yelled as he saw the light above. "Hang on…!"

Time slowed down as Alex neared the opening with a wave of lava behind them. Alex gave it his all and flew out, spiraling, but alive. The lava followed, making the volcano base blow.

"We're alive!" Olapen cheered.

"Y-yeah… great," Alex whispered.

"You okay?" Kaiser asked.

Alex said nothing and with little strength, flew back to Warlic's camp. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Alex's body glowed and Zero appeared, while Alex fell to the ground.

Later

"Is he alive?"

"He will live."

"He better wake up soon."

_Mommy, Uncles, Zero miss Daddy!_

"Come on Alex… wake up," Olapen begged.

Alex could feel a warm and soft being lay on him and he felt something softly nudged his cheek.

"Olapen?" Alex asked, hopeful. "… ZERO!?!?"

_Daddy!_

Zero jumped on Alex and licked his face, despite Alex's protest.

"He's awake!" Kaiser shouted.

"We're not blind," Shadow Tamer said, and turned to Alex. "Glad to see you're still with the living."

"Glad to be two."

"You've been out for almost a day!" Baron commented. "You must have really knocked yourself out."

"Yeah, I think so… So what happened while I was gone?"

"… Alex…" Jack began. "Xan…"

"He's dead… Right?"

"Sadly no," Warlic said, walking into his tent and seeing Alex lying on the couch. "Good you're awake. It's Xan, when you destroyed him… he somehow survived."

"WHAT!?!"

"Only its worst than before. Xan has… somehow, melded with his fortress. Becoming a Titan."

"He's huge! With four arms!" Kaiser described.

"We are searching for a way to stop him," Shadow Tamer said. "And s far, the only obvious reason it-"

"Have me and a full grown Zero fight him?"

"Correct."

"Alex," Olapen began. "You know we can find another-"

"No. This is my responsibility as a Dragonlord of good. I'll do it. Zero?"

_Whoever Daddy's going to fight! I'll FIGHT! I'm going to give Ban a beatdown!_

"Xan, Zero."

_Him two!_

Later

Alex held his Dragon Amulet in the air as he took a deep breath. He turned to the others who all gave an assuring nod. Alex nodded back and held his Amulet up high. It glowed gold and Zero's eyes glowed gold as well.

Alex let out a small roar which began to grow into a deep and menacing roar. When the light disappeared, Zero was a huge Titan Dragon, complete with mount.

_I AM ZERO! HEAR ME ROAR!_

"Tone it down Zero."

_Sorry Pops_

"Are you… crying?" Jack asked.

"It's just… they grow up so fast!" Kaiser cried, wiping a tear.

"Ready Zero?"

_Ready! Let's go kick Xan's butt!_

"Go get them, Alex! You two Zero!" Olapen shouted.

"Take him down!" Jack added.

"Hit him once for me," Baron ordered.

"You better com back safely!" Kaiser ordered.

"… Just make sure not to die," Shadow Tamer ordered.

"Good luck!" Warlic yelled.

"Alright! Let's go Zero! UP UP AND- AHH!"

_AWAY!_

Later

Zero flew over and he saw a scary sight.

It was true. Xan had grown to amazing size, even bigger than Zero. He now had four huge arms made of lava along and still had a burning skull. His eyes glowed yellow and his body licked into his lava fortress.

"XAN!"

_XAN!_

"What the?! Alex! And you brought your little dragon two!"

_I'm not so little right now, now am I?_

"I see you gained a few pounds Xan!"

"Your jokes end now! I WILL DESTROY YOU! AND THEN I WILL DESTROY WARLIC!!"

"Just try it!"

_Yeah! We're going to whip your sorry behind!_

Xan grabbed a boulder and threw it at our heroes. Zero ducked under it and whipped the boulder with his tail, sending it flying at Xan's face. Zero then charged and punched Xan's head with his fist.

"NO ZERO!"

_AHH! MY HAND! _Zero cried out, holding his burned hand.

"Hahaha! Not so easy, huh?" Xan asked as he grabbed Zero's throat with one arm and began punching him with his three others.

"ZERO! Let go of my kid!" Alex ordered and fired an Energy Beam out of his hand and at Xan's right eye.

"Ow!" Xan yelled and used one hand to cover his eye.

Taking a chance Zero blew a blast of ice, freezing Warlic's hand that was holding Zero. Zero then used his hand to smash it, freeing him.

"You're going to need more than that to beat us!" Alex yelled.

_Yeah! You ain't got nothin on us!_

Xan for a second had a look of shock, but his laughter took that away. Suddenly his arm grew back, good as new.

"Is this all you have?"

_Ideas?_

"About to ask you…"

Zero and Alex looked around for any kind of weapon or something to use to fight. Zero then eyed a large rock pillar that must have been excluded when Xan merged with his fortress.

He quickly picked it up and held it in his hands, almost like a sword.

_Bring it!_

Xan stretched his four arms at Zero, but the Dragon quickly hit them away with the rock pillar. Xan pulled back and he then made his arms go into his own chest. When they came out each had a pillar.

"Oh crud."

_Agreed_

"Well?"

_Ideas?_

"Actually… Yes!" Alex replied. "Just fight him, trust me."

_If you say so Dad…_

Zero blocked as all the four pillars came down on his. He then pushed them back and shot out a blast of ice at one arm, and broke it. He then ducked under another pillar as he heard Alex yelled something in his ear.

Alex jumped off Zero and landed on the pillar, and he then dug his feet and hands in it, holding on as Zero threw it, hitting it right at Xan's waist.

"What the!?!"

Alex quickly got up and fired an Energy Beam at Xan's waist, but the Titan just laughed.

"HA! You can't hurt me now!"

Alex though kept trying, shooting out more energy.

"For my friends… For my home… FOR LORE!" Alex screamed as a huge blast of energy went out of his hands.

"HAHA- AH!" Xan screamed as a large hole appeared on him from where Alex was shooting at.

"ZERO NOW!" Alex ordered and jumped off, letting Zero catch him.

Zero then took a deep breath and let out a powerful cold wind, right at the hole. The cold wind flew into the hole, freezing Xan from the inside out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Xan screamed as he froze ice solid.

"You want to do it or me?" Alex asked.

_Can I Dad? Can I? Can I? Can I!?_

"Go ahead."

Zero then did a spin and whipped Xan's frozen body, shattering it to pieces.

"We win."

_Was there any doubt?_

Later

"You did it!" Olapen cheered and hugged Alex and the now baby Zero.

"Not bad," Shadow Tamer admitted.

"Never pleased, are you?" Jack asked as he patted Alex's back.

"I am…"

"Ya did okay, pal," Baron admitted.

"Agreed!" Kaiser shouted.

"You have done well. I am forever in your debt," Warlic said. "But be warned, I sense darkness even greater than Xan around us. It will not be easy."

"Like its ever! But whatever the problem, you can bet, Alex the Dragonlord will be there to fight it!"

_And Zero the Dragonlord's Dragon!_

"And Olapen the Mage!"

"Along with Shadow Tamer the Mage!"

"Don't forget Kaiser the Warrior!"

"And Baron the Warrior!"

"Let's try not to forget Jack the Ninja!"

"Any evil doer who tries to destroy Lore, we'll be there to stop them!" Alex yelled.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, an old foe was watching them.

Drakath hit the Crystal Ball that held Alex and the other's image to the ground.

"Oh how I hate that Rouge!"

"Dragonlord, Drakath."

"Grrrr! It matters not! I will crush him and his friends beneath my feet!"

_The Dragonlord will make a powerful foe. OR a mighty ally._

"I agree, the Master would be most amazed if we can change him or destroy him. Drakath! How is the hunt for the Orb?"

"Excellent my Lord, I believe I have hound it!"

"Good. Acquire it for me, and you will be paid handsomely."

_HAHAHA! Doom is coming for the Heroes of Lore! They will meet, Doom BEYOND IMAGINE!_

END OF CHAPTER

**Important Questions**

1: So, which chain do you guys want? Ninja or Pirate? Take the Ninja way or Pirate?

2: Can you guys give me your ID numbers of Dragonfable? You may not know this but the newest mission you can bring friends in!

3: Liked the chapter? Comments, suggestions, requests?


	10. How to Celebrate Two Things at Once

A/N So how are my favorite AdventureQuest readers doing

A/N Yeah, I'm alive. Sorry for not updating, one of my stories got deleted, and I'm a little upset about it….

In this chapter we'll be celebrating Frostvale and Snugglefest …. and…. ALEX GETS KISSED BY A GIRL!? 

How to Celebrate Two Things at Once

Frostval… The holiday to get presents and have fun. But do you know how it was invented? Well listen and you'll find out!

The snow fell from the sky as our heroes celebrated the defeat of Xan. They laughed in the Inn of Falconreach, as they told their story. Little did they know that a new challenge would appear for them. 

"That sounds like quite a story," Serenity, the inn keeper commented.

"Tell us about it," Kaiser groaned, and took a sip of his drink.

"Maybe later you and me can talk about it personally later?" Alex suggested, flirting as usual. 

"Um… no thanks."

"Shot down again!" Baron laughed.

Suddenly the door was smacked the down and in ran the small Moglin, Twilly. The small creature ran and tackled Alex and grabbed his collar and jumped up and down screaming.

"ALEX!ALEX!ALEX!EVILICEMASTERYETIHASCAPTUREDALLTHEMOGLINSOFFROSTVALEANDNOWONLYAFEWMOGLINSARELEFT!"

"… Who did what now?" Alex asked.

"He said, 'Evil Icemaster Yeti has captured all the Moglins of Frostvale and now only a few Moglins are left,'" Olapen explained, calmly as she drank her tea. Everyone looked at Olapen, disbelief and surprise on their faces. "What? I'm a good listener."

"Where's Frostvale?" Jack asked.

"North of here, I believe. It's very cold there, though," Shadow Tamer explained, looking at the map on the wall. "Dress warmly."

"Alright, Twilly! Lead the way!" Alex shouted. "… And stop talking so fast!"

"Sowwy!"

_Mommy, Daddy, Uncles, where we going?_

"Probably to another scary bad place," Alex explained.

_Awww…_

"Dang… Talk about a ghost town!" Kaiser commented as the heroes walked into Frostvale.

"Oh! You must be the Heroes! I'm Loremaster Maya," a girl with two brown ponytails, silvery eyes, eye glasses, white gloves, red dress, and a book in her hands.

_What's a Loremaster?_

"Zero wants to know what a Loremaster is," Alex translated.

"Basically, I record all the important happenings of Lore. I was sent here from Oaklore Keep to record this event."

Alex suddenly raced forward and took Maya's hand. He held it with one hand and put his other hand over it calmly. 

"Fear not fair maiden! My friends and I shall bring justice to this horrible crime……! By the way, what IS the crime?" Alex asked.

"Icemaster Yeti took my son and the rest of the village!" a Moglin yelled as he walked over to them and ran on to Maya's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"My name is Blizzy, I'm the only one who left after the attack. There were hundreds of them, they took my son, Chilly, my friends, EVERYONE!" Blizzy explained.

"Awww! Don't worry," Olapen said, using one hand to pet his head and with the other held Zero. "We'll help you."

"Thank you. The fortress of Icemaster Yeti is North of here! Follow me!" Blizzy ordered and jumped down from Maya's shoulder and ran ahead.

"Maybe we could get some hot chocolate on the way? I mean, IT IS COLD!" Alex yelled.

After a couple of hours of traveling, (and one trip to get hot chocolate), our heroes saw a huge castle of ice.

"There it is!" Blizzy exclaimed and pointed to a large castle made of ice from a large cliff.

"We're not blind, you know," Shadow Tamer said.

"Ideas?" Kaiser asked, noticing two Ice Elementals guarding the door.

"Hmmm…. Actually yes," Jack said.

"Jack… why are you looking at me like that?" Olapen asked.

"Yoohoo!" Olapen yelled from behind a small snow pile. "Can you two big strong um…. Hunks of ice come over here?"

The two guards looked at one another then at Olapen. Suddenly their red eyes glowed pink and the two rushed to where Olapen was, pushing each other. As soon as the two reached the corner they were destroyed by Jack the Samurai.

"NINJA!"

"Who are you screaming at?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"The Narrator! He got my name!"

Did not Jill the Ninja.

"JACK! MY NAME IS JACK!"

"Moving on!" Alex ordered and grabbed Jack's collar, dragging him along as the NINJA threw his arms around.

"Are you sure you guys are heroes?" Blizzy asked.

"Last time we checked, yeah," Baron joked as Alex and Kaiser opened the large ice gates.

"The Moglins!" Kaiser shouted seeing the Frost Moglin froze and caught in prisms of ice, hanging from the ceiling by large chains.

"My son!? Where is my Son!?" Blizzy cried out.

"Shhhh… Be quiet or they might figure out we're here," Shadow Tamer ordered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I said be quiet."

"What was that?"

"Be quiet!"

"HUH!?" Alex yelled.

"BE QUIET!"

"Intruders!"

"Great! Look what you did!" Jack said as hundreds of Ice Elements and giant walking Mushrooms ran towards them.

"But-"

"It's too late to apologize!" Alex quickly said. 

"Ideas?" Blizzy asked.

"I got this…" Kaiser yelled and charged forward. "I've been meaning to test my new power."

Kaiser's eyes glowed red and he charged at the army. "BESERKER FORM!"

Like a mad beast the warrior randomly ran through and attacked the monsters. He attacked and randomly chopped up and attacked the army.

"Wow… Do you think we should help?" Blizzy asked.

"Nah. He's doing fine," Baron answered.

"No, I mean should we help those guys? I'm not sure they deserve this!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH! MY SPLEEN! Put it back! Put it back!"

_Noooooo! I wanna watch! _Zero cried as Alex and Olapen covered his eyes.

"No. You don't," Alex said.

Soon the army was able to dogpile atop of Kaiser. Suddenly the ground shook and Kaiser broke free and blinding light ripped out of him, destroying the army.

When the light faded away, Kaiser laid on the ground. Alive, but unconscious. 

"Kaiser!" Alex yelled and ran over.

Olapen quickly handed Zero to Alex and held Kaiser's hand. She then dropped it and put her hand to Kaiser's neck and sighed in relief.

"He's okay."

Jack and Alex then both picked up the warrior. Putting one of his arms over either of their shoulders and our heroes journeyed off deeper into the icy fortress.

Soon their journey led them to the world's BIGGEST, SCARIEST, and WERIDEST talking Mushroom. It ranged from atleast twice their size and had a large mouth with sharp teeth.

"Fwapre to fwie!" 

"What?" Olapen asked.

"Anyone speak Giant Mushroom?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Sorry, I left my Mushroom to English at home," Baron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I fwaid! Fwapre to fwie!"

"NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" Alex yelled.

"Fworget it! Let's fwo!"

"Forget it!" Shadow Tamer groaned. "Let's go!"

"That fwat I fwaid!"

The Giant Mushroom charged forward and made a grab for our heroes. Alex and Zero jumped over it, while Jack, Baron, and Kaiser's still unconscious body ran left, and Olapen and Blizzy ran right.

"Ideas?" Alex asked.

Jack looked at Kaiser' sleeping body then the Mushroom, and all of a sudden an idea struck Jack.

"Hey! Fungus Breath! Think fast!" Jack yelled and threw Kaiser at him. The Monster grabbed him, but confused as he looked at the warrior with his invisible eyes. "Hey Alex, I need some help with something…"

While the beast was distracted Alex grabbed Jack as he was told and threw the ninja into the air. Jack then fell down and landed his dagger into the beast's head and through the body, slicing it in half.

"I am awesome."

"Huh?" Kaiser groaned as he awoke. "What happened?" he asked, letting out a loud yawn.

"We'll tell ya later! Now come on!" Baron ordered and grabbed Kaiser's collar dragging him along as our heroes ran forward into the icy fortress.

As they traveled they heard a voice that made their spines shake and their skin shiver. The voice was deep, yet calm, and as they slowly walked closer they saw a strange illusion. Another voice then appeared, loud and monstrous.

"I've got the Moglins. Now about my pay..."

"Yes, about your pay… You can forget about it."

"WHAT!?"

"I have discovered that the Moglins healing magic can do nothing for my Undead Army. So I don't need them."

"WHAT!?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"What will I do with all these stupid Moglins!?" 

"I do not care. Though I'm sure you do want a snack…"

"Grrrr…. Stupid Sepulchure… Though I would like a snack!"

"ICEMASTER YETI!" Blizzy screamed and charged at the Yeti, stopping a few feet from him. 

Yeti stood atleast two times as big as Alex, Jack, or any of the others. He had a large metal helmet over his furry white head and black piercing eyes. 

"What the?! How'd you get out of your ice cage!?" Icemaster Yeti asked.

"PAPA!" a Moglin yelled from a large net holding most of the Moglin in the air.

"SON!"

"BLIZZY!" Olapen yelled and ran over with the others who all took a fighting stance.

"What the!? Who are you?"

"Alex the Dragonlord."

"Kaiser the Warrior!"

"Olapen the Mage!"

"Jack the Ninja."

"Shadow Tamer the Mage."

"Baron the Warrior!"

_And Zero the Dragon!_

"We're here to save the-"

"Wait, can we do that again?" Alex asked.

"What?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"I just don't think I got my pose right!"

"I don't have time for wannabe heroes!" Icemaster Yeti yelled.

"Just let the Moglins go!" Kaiser ordered.

"Hmmmm…. How about a trade?"

"Trade? What kinda trade?" Jack asked.

"All your weapons for the Moglin! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"… HUDDLE!" Baron ordered and our heroes joined in a football style huddle.

"What do you guys think?" Olapen asked.

"No way!" Baron shouted.

"I know this is hard, but please! Save my son!" Blizzy begged.

"We don't have a choice," Shadow Tamer said. "Either we help the Moglins or they'll get eaten…. Or thrown into that giant pit."

Alex then looked behind him and realized the Moglins were suspended over darkness. In fact they were all standing on a cliff which, amazingly, supported the weight of each of them. 

"I have GOT to start paying more attention," the Dragonlord whispered.

"Well!?"

"We'll give you our weapons," Jack said.

"I don't approve of this," Kaiser groaned.

The warriors slowly threw their weapons to the large Yeti. The large being laughed and looked at the weapons. 

"ZERO BITE!"

_YAAAAAY!_

CHOMP!

"YOW!" Icemaster Yeti screamed as Zero charged forward and bit his hand. He screamed in pain and fell over, accidentally kicking the weapons back to our heroes. Thought not exactly as each of them hoped.

"Hey! How do I use this thing!?" Kaiser screamed as he held Olapen's staff. Suddenly the staff glowed and fired a beam of lighting at the ceiling, making the roof shake and ice crystals fall.

"The Moglins!" Alex yelled as the net which held them broke and fell into the darkness below. "I'll go save the Moglins! You take care of Icemaster Yoda!"

"That's Icemaster YETI!"

"Whatever! Zero! DRAGON HEART!" Alex yelled and Zero turned into a bright light and flew into Alex's body, making two large wings come out. The Dragonlord then flew down into the darkness after the Moglins.

"How do we do that?" Olapen asked as she looked at Baron's sword.

Shadow Tamer quickly looked at Jack's dagger, then at Icemaster Yeti who was slowly walking towards them, his steps shaking the place. 

Suddenly he got an idea! 

"Guys! Slam your weapons into the ground! Like this!" Shadow Tamer ordered as he bended down and sat on one knee and slammed Jack's dagger into the ground.

The others looked at one another and they each slammed down their new weapon to the ground. Kaiser slammed Olapen's staff, Baron stabbed Shadow Tamer's staff into the ground, Olapen stabbed Kaiser's sword, and Jack slammed Kaiser's sword. 

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"PUSH!" the Mage ordered and began pulling the weapon, making it push Yeti's side of the cliff tip over. 

The others did the same and Icemaster Yeti's eyes widened. He made a mad dash for our Heroes, but it was too late. He, along with the ice cliff he standing on, fell down to the darkness below. 

"That's for my son…! OH NO! MY SON!" Blizzy realized. 

Alex fell down with the net as the darkness surrounded him. As the net got into his range Alex spread his wings and reached for the net, grabbing it, but just as he held it, the net ripped making a hole. 

As soon as Alex heard the ripping he threw the net into the air, which landed on the cliff's remains. 

Unfortunately it was too late for one Moglin. 

Alex saw out of the corner of his eye a pink Moglin was freefalling down. Alex quickly then made a sky dive down for the Moglin. 

But it soon grew so dark, Alex couldn't see his own nose, let alone the Moglin. He quickly turned around and fired out a blast of fire.

"Spirit of the Fire Dragon!" he yelled and the blast flew high into the air, hitting the roof and making a large hole for more sunlight to appear. 

Alex then saw the Moglin falling deeper into the darkness. Alex dropped down after the Moglin and the grabbed the little creature's tail. He then pulled the Moglin into his arms, and the little creature looked at up at Alex.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"J-J- Jojo…" the pink Moglin whispered, revealing her to be female.

Jojo stared at Alex as his face was encircled by the light of the sun above them. Of course from Jojo's view, it looked like Alex was an Angel. 

"A-are you an Angel?" the pink Moglin asked.

"Huh? No. I'm a Dragonlord, my name's Alex."

"Close enough," Jojo whispered as she hugged Alex's chest.

Suddenly the net filled with Frost Moglins appeared and crushed Kaiser.

"Ow."

"Where's Alex?" Jack asked as the ninja pulled Kaiser out.

"Right here!" Alex yelled as he flew back to them, landing on the ground. He then let go of Jojo, but the Moglin didn't. She hugged Alex's neck and got herself onto his shoulder.

"Uh… Who's that?" Baron asked.

"I'm Jojo, Alex's girlfriend!"

"Yep! That's right!" Alex said as Zero reappeared in a bright light. "This is Jojo, my girlfriend……… Wait…… What?"

Later At Frostvale

"You did it!" Maya cheered, clapping her hands. 

"We know, we're awesome," Shadow Tamer said.

"Modest, Shadow Tamer," Olapen commented.

"Uh… Hey Blizzy?"

"Yes, Alex?" Blizzy asked as he hugged his son.

"Do you or your son know Jojo?"

"I do!" Chilly said. "She's one of the most popular Moglins in the village! All the older guys fall for her!"

"Why do you ask?" Blizzy questioned.

"Well I saved her personally back at Icemaster Yeti's place a-"

"The little Moglin thinks she's Alex's girlfriend!" Baron laughed.

"SHE IS-"

"She's coming," Kaiser interrupted. 

"Yipe!" Alex yelled and began digging a hole in the snow for himself. 

_Why is Daddy hiding?_

"Uh…he's wants to surprise you!" Jack said.

"Yeah…um… you're getting another mommy!"

"KAISER!" everyone yelled, and looked at Zero. Zero just stared into the distance for a bit, and then screamed in joy. 

_YAY! Two mommies! YAY!_

"…This is going to mess him up, big time," Baron commented.

"Agreed," everyone nodded.

"Alex? Have you seen him?" Jojo asked running to the gang of heroes. 

"He's gone! Not here!" Alex yelled as he hid under the snow. "PLEASE LEAVE!"

"He's right there," Baron answered. 

"BARON!" Alex yelled and jumped out of the snow and ran off. 

"Wait! Alex!" Jojo yelled, chasing the Dragonlord.

LATER

"So how long are you going to keep this up?" Jack asked.

"How long will we be here?" Alex asked.

Our heroes at the moment were making a very crudely made shield for Alex, using their own bodies. They were standing in a small and tight circle, with Alex in the center. 

"You can't hide forever!" Olapen said.

"Not forever. Till one of us dies of old age!" Alex responded.

"Just tell her to go away!" Baron said, seeing a pink Moglin nearby. 

"But I might hurt her feelings!"

"I'm sure she'll understand," Shadow Tamer calmly said.

"You obviously don't know women," Alex said.

"What does THAT mean?" Olapen asked.

"Nothing."

"Excuse me, Heroes?" Blizzy asked, walking over. "There's a little disturbance over the other side of ton, mind helping me?" 

"Sure thing, let's go," Jack said, already ditching Alex and following Blizzy. 

"Hey wait up!" Alex yelled, but the familiar pink Moglin had already seen the Dragonlord.

"Hi Alex!" Jojo said, walking over and smiling.

"Uh… hi."

"How are you?" Jojo asked.

"Fine… you okay from your little freefall earlier?" Alex asked, walking ahead.

"Yeah! But only because of you!" Jojo said running after Alex. As soon as she was close enough, Jojo jumped and hugged Alex's hand. 

"Uh…Jojo? I need to tell you something," Alex said, sitting on a log and sitting down on a fallen log. "Sigh…. Jojo-"

"You hate me and want me to leave you alone?" Jojo asked, tears already on her face.

"….Huh? How'd you know!?"

"Because men don't say, 'sigh…. Jojo', unless they're breaking up with someone."

"….You're not mad?" Alex asked.

"I'll see ya later… bye…" Jojo whispered and walked off.

"…Well… I feel lower than a Sneevil right about now…"

The Next Day

"Heard you broke up with your girlfriend and she got mad," Baron said.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIED… and she isn't mad."

"No one has seen her all day," Olapen said. "I think you really hurt her…"

"Sigh… I think you're right. I have to go apologize!" Alex said and stood up.

"…Like I said, **No one has seen her all day**. How you going to find her?" Olapen asked.

"I think I know a guy who can help," Jack said. "Give me an hour or two and I tell you if he'll come!"

Five Hours Later

"That was NOT two hours," Jack commented.

"Give me a break, phones haven't been invented yet!" Shadow Tamer said. "Anyways, here's my friend, Big Daddy."

"Where?" Kaiser asked, looking from left to right and back again.

"Down here."

Our heroes each looked down to see a small man, only about a few feet high. He had a large red hat, and red robe, with a bunch of red hearts over it. He also had a pink feather in his hat, bluish grayish eyes, and a gold cane, decorated with hearts. 

"Hey there," he said. "Which of you is Alex?"

"That's m-"

CLUNK!

"OW!" Alex yelled as got up and held his slightly bleeding head. He looked down to see Big Daddy's cane, and realized what hit him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For breaking a small Moglin's heart! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"That's why you're here, we need you to make Jojo forgive Alex," Shadow Tamer explained.

"…I'll see what I can do. Alex, follow me! We have much to do! Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

CLANG!

"I have more then one cane."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I get it…" Alex said, as Kaiser, Olapen, Jack, Zero, and Baron laughed. Shadow Tamer didn't laugh, but you can easily see a smile under his hood, and hear a faint chuckle. 

"I'm sorry… but it's…. SO FUNNY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Olapen laughed.

Our heroes laughed and joked as Alex stood in his powerful, dangerous, and awesome…. PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"See! Even the Narrator is laughing!" Jack laughed.

"Narrator?" Alex asked.

"Nevermind… it's just REALLY FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Alex stood in the blue Snuggle Bear armor, which wasn't really armor, more like a giant wearable blue bear plushy. 

Alex was not enjoying his time wearing it. But, Big daddy said he had to, or else Jojo might not like him… or pity him with an outfit like this.

"Let's get this over with, you guys find Jojo yet?" 

"Nope," Shadow Tamer answered, since the others still laughed.

"Sigh… great."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Hero time, gang," Jack said, instantly stopping from his laughing fit and ran off with the others.

"Just let me cha-"

"NO TIME!" Baron and Kaiser yelled, grabbing Alex

"Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"No way!" Kaiser yelled.

There in the clearing of the city, stood Ice Master Yeti. The one and only, and in his hand, he was crushing Jojo.

"JOJO!"

"Help me!" Jojo cried out.

"Well, well, if it… ain't…. the…..Ha…haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Icemaster Yeti laughed.

"Yeah… I know…" Alex said.

"HAHAHAHAHAH- OOF!" Yeti yelled, as a lighting bolt hit hi head. "Why you little!" 

"Olapen look out!" Kaiser yelled and grabbed her hand, right as a tree fell on the spot she was at. "Ideas?"

"He's mine!" Alex yelled and charged forward.

"But you don't even have a weapon!" Baron yelled.

"…Don't wor…wait? He's right!" Alex yelled, but Yeti had already grabbed him and lifted him up by his arm. 

"Now what you going to do?" Yeti asked.

"Ptwee!" 

"AW! GROSS!" Yeti yelled as Alex spit, right at his eye. Yeti jumped back, and dropped Alex and Jojo, as he rubbed his eye quickly.

"Jojo! RUN!" Alex ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" Alex yelled as he made a snowball and threw it at Yeti.

"Oof! GET BACK HERE!" Yeti yelled and chased Alex off into the forest. 

Alex ran through the forest, with Yeti right behind him. Yeti smashed dozens of trees down, as he chased the Dragonlord in the Snuggle Bear armor.

"Where you running?" Yeti asked.

No answer

"WELL!?" Yeti yelled and smacked a tree aside an charged forward. Suddenly Yeti couldn't feeling anything under his foot, and looked down. There below him was a HUGE fall to an icy cold river. "AAAHH!" he yelled and took a step back onto the cliff. "Nice try, hero!"

"That wasn't me trying. This is!" Alex yelled and gave Yeti a push from behind. 

"WOAH!" 

SPALSH!

"And for our mighty heroes, we will forever commemorate this holiday, for the day six mighty heroes saved the village of Frostvale. And so, we celebrate this day, of happiness, family, and friends!" the Mayor of Frostvale yelled. "This day, will forever be known as FROSTVAL!"

"YAY!" the audience cheered and clapped.

"Let the celebration, begin!" 

Music, lights, and cheers were heard and seen as people danced to the music, and sang along happily. Fireworks shot into the air, as Baron, Jack, Shadow Tamer, Olapen, Zero, and Kaiser danced and sang along. 

_Mommy Olapen?_

"Huh? What is it Zero?" Olapen asked. After all the times with Alex, a little bit of the language of Dracolich rubbed off on the others, allowing them to understand a little Dracolich. 

_Where Mommy Jojo and Daddy?_

"……Where is Alex?" Kaiser asked.

Alex sat on top of a log with Jojo on hi shoulder. The two gazed upon the fireworks in the sky, making amazing shapes and sizes.

"Beautiful…"

"Yeah…" Alex agreed.

"Thanks for spending time with me…" Jojo said.

"Pleasure."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"The Mayor said, Frostval is a time where we give gifts to others… So…"

"So?"

"Can you… kiss me… on the cheek?" Jojo quickly said a red blush visible, even through her pink fur.

"…okay."

"I understand that you don't… huh?"

"I said, okay."

Jojo smiled and closed her eyes. Alex leaned over and his lips reached Jojo's cheek. But at the last second, Jojo turned her head and Alex's lips touched Jojo's.

"AHH! JOJO!"

Jojo only laughed and ran off. Leaving Alex sighing. 

"Women!" 

"Thought I saw some tongue," Baron joked as he and the others walked over, laughing a bit.

"You did not!" Alex said.

"Thought I saw some tongue," Baron repeated, laughing a bit. 

"Well don't worry, Olapen," Alex said, walking to the Mage and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm still up for grabs, anytime."

"….I'll… keep that in mind," Olapen slowly said, forcing a mall smile.

"Great! Now if you don't mind, I'm sure Valencia and Robina would like my company!" Alex said and ran off.

"Zero?"

_Yes Uncle Jack?_

"Promise me you'll never end up like your father."

_No promises! _Zero said, flying off.

END

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm also sorry if this chapter stinks, I'm a little rusty. Okay, next chapter… NINJA VS PIRATE! 


	11. THE GREATEST CHAPTER EVER!

A/N Morning gang

A/N Morning gang. How you doing? I'm fine…… SCHOOL STINKS…HATE SCIENCE AND MATH… Okay, I'm done ranting… oh wait, SCHOOL STINKS!

Now I'm done

GREATEST CHAPTER EVER!

The team slept calmly at night in the inn as the stars glowed.

Alex slept in one bed, with Zero sleeping next to him on the bed, while Kaiser and Jack were on a bunk bed, with Jack on top, and him at the bottom. In the other bunk bed were Baron, who was on bottom, and Shadow Tamer, who was on top. Olapen got her own bed, since well… she was a girl.

Suddenly the door burst open waking everyone. Alex fell out of bed with Zero and the two looked around.

"What happened? Did we get captured again!?" Alex asked.

"The only thing captured, is my heart, Alex!" Robina yelled, standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "Is something the matter, Robina?"

"Only the fact I am not in Alex's hands, being loved…!" Robina yelled.

"NO!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly another figure appeared, pushing Robina away. "He's mine!" Valencia yelled.

"Huh?" everyone said.

Suddenly Lady Celestia ran in, looking as though she was just crying. She ran into the room, accidentally pushing Valencia and ran into Kaiser's arms.

"Lady Celestia! What's wrong?" Kaiser asked.

"K…Kaiser… I'm pregnant! And you're the father!" Celestia screamed.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled, except Shadow Tamer.

"Qué!? Embarazada!?" Shadow Tamer yelled. "Espera! Por qué decir espa ol!?"

"Shadow Tamer!" Jack yelled. "You're speaking Spanish!?"

"No, de versa!? Idiota!!"

"I don't need to know Spanish to know that was an insult," Jack said.

"Kaiser!" Lady Celestia yelled. "I'm pregnant! And Shadow Tamer is the father!"

"Qué!?"

"Hein la enfer allume au delà de ici!?" Baron yelled.

"Baron! You're saying French! When did you learn French!?" Alex yelled. He then looked and saw Valencia and Robina know having a catfight over each other.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"I'm actually enjoying that part," Alex smiled.

"KAISER!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'M PREGNANT! AND ZERO'S THE FATHER!!"

"WHAT?!"

_What's 'Pregnant' Daddy?_

"Uh…."

"Hey guys!" a random man yelled, appearing out of nowhere with two others.

"What?" another asked.

"We could make a game out of this!"

"Hey, yeah!" the third said.

"We can call it… Dragonfable!"

"Yeah! And we can each make versions of ourselves!"

"Cool! My name will be… Cysero!"

"I call Warlic!"

"And I shall be… ARTIX!"

"Cool! Lets go get to work!" one yelled and the three ran off.

"That was… weird…" Olapen said.

"Agreed," Alex said as Robina and Valencia kissed and hugged him. "Calm down ladies, there's enough Alex for every lady."

"Awww! He's so cute!" Valencia said.

Alex then smiled and whispered into their each ear and the girls smiled. "Our pleasure," they both said, winking.

"KAISER!"

"…yes?"

"I'm pregnant! And Baron's the-"

"No way!" Kaiser interrupted.

"Okay, I lied on that one."

"Baron's speaking French, Alex is suddenly loved by Valencia and Robina, Shadow Tamer is speaking Spanish, and Kaiser is going to be a DAD!?" Olapen screamed. "WHAT NEXT!?"

"Alex!" a voice yelled from the door.

Everyone turned to see a girl in a tight red dress, long pink hair, green eyes, and bare feet. She had white skin, and she was taking deep breathes. "Alex! It's me!"

"I don't think I know you… but I'd like to…"

"Alex! It's me! Jojo the Moglin!"

"WHAT!? But you have normal skin, and a dress and those huge… assets," Alex said, looking at her chest.

"Warlic gave me this new body! Now we truly can love one another!"

"He's mine!" Robina yelled and so did Valencia.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and everyone turned to see a HUGE robot walking outside. Everyone ran outside to see something else weird.

_Hey hot stuff, how about a date? _Giant Zero asked, walking up to the mech.

"Wow! A dragon! And a cute one!" the female mech said.

"….AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed and soon the others joined in.

"Esto locura!!" Shadow Tamer yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Démence!!" Baron yelled.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Why are you screaming?" Olapen asked.

Alex looked around to see his friends, all in the inn room, and all upset about waking up.

"It was a dream? YES! Wait….NO!!" Alex cried.

"What's with him?" Jack asked.

"Hacer no saber," Shadow Tamer said.

"Me non sache," Baron said.

"Yeah…" Kaiser said. "Wait… what?!"

"Bye hun!" Fem Mech said to Zero.

_See ya hotstuff!_

**ARPIL FOOL'S DAY**


	12. The Spy That Kissed Me

AN Important Announcement at the end of the chapter

AN Important Announcement at the end of the chapter! Also I chose Pirate… did I forget to mention my vote counts for a gazillion of your votes? No? My bad!

The Spy That Kissed Me

"You guys wouldn't believe it! Jojo was human and she had these huge ti-"

"ALEX!" Shadow Tamer yelled. "We get enough of you when we're awake! We don't need to hear about your dreams!"

The gang was out walking out and around Falconreach. After beating Xan and Icemaster Yeti things were peaceful… which is another word for boring. VERY BORING!

_DADDY! I'm bored! _Zero screamed.

"I think I got that from the Narrator," Alex said.

"Shush."

"Huh?"

"I said, shush!" Jack repeated. "We are being watched."

"By who?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Jack yelled, pulling out his daggers. The others followed, pulling out their weapons as the nearby bushes moved. Suddenly out of the bush, came a man covered in a black jumpsuit. Jack signaled for the others to put their weapons away and walked to the man.

Jack made bowed to the man and the other did the same.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, keeping his voice quiet from the others.

"I am here with a message from Master Thyton."

Jack looked surprised, but regained his calm look. "What is it?"

"The pirates of Sho Nuff Island at Osprey Cove, they have attacked the Ninjas of Shadow of the Wind Village. Master Thyton has asked for your help!"

"Tell him, I will get there as soon as I can," Jack said. He then looked at the others, then at the ninja. "And I may bring allies."

The ninja nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others walked over to Jack, with wondering faces.

"What was that about?" Kaiser asked.

"The Pirates of Osprey Cove are attacking the Ninjas of Shadow of the wind Village, we have to help them!" Jack yelled.

"Why would the Pirates attack the Ninjas?" Baron asked.

"Pirates and Ninjas have always had a shaky relationship. War was inevitable, I suppose," Shadow Tamer said. "We should go and investigate why."

"Yeah, okay. But how do we get there?" Alex asked. Slowly everyone turned to look at Zero, who looked at everyone else.

_Everyone is looking at me... HI EVERYONE!_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. Well, almost everyone.

"Having fun!?" Alex asked.

"SLOW DOWN ZERO!" Kaiser begged as he hung on to the dragon's scales.

_YEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAWWWW! _Titan Zero yelled, flying through the air.

"ZERO! SLOW DOWN!" Olapen screamed.

_Sorry Mom! _Zero laughed and slowed down a bit. _That was the fastest I've ever gone!_

"Look!" Jack yelled. "There's the village, land there…! Slowly."

BOOM!

"That was not slowly."

"I… I think I'm going to hurl!" Baron yelled, and as soon as Zero landed he jumped off to a nearby bush, quickly followed by Kaiser and Olapen.

"Right there with ya!" the two yelled.

"I think you landed on someone's house, Zero," Shadow Tamer said, jumping off.

_Whoops._

"Jack!"

As Kaiser, Olapen, and Baron walked out of the bushes, a man in a black tight outfit, gold helmet and shoulder guards, and a long red scarf appeared. His face was covered and only his red eyes were seen.

"Thyton. It is good to see you once more," Jack said.

"Same," Thyton said, and shook Jack's hand.

"These are my friends, Baron and Kaiser the Warriors, Shadow Tamer and Olapen the Mages, Alex the Dragonlord, and Zero the Dragon," Jack introduced, pointing at his friends as Zero turned back into a baby.

"Excellent, my scouts have received word that the Pirates are sending a large squad to attack us, we must go and figure a plan," Thyton said. He then stopped and got out a piece of paper and handed it to Jack.

"What's this?"

"A bill."

"A bill? For what?"

You landed on my house," Thyton said, walking off.

Jack looked at the bill and his eyes widened. He then handed it over to Alex, who looked at it and nearly fainted. Alex then looked around and handed it to Zero.

_HEEEEEEEY………! What's a bill?_

* * *

"They're coming!" the watchman yelled.

"Where's Shadow Tamer!?" Jack yelled.

"I don't know, but he better hurry!" Baron yelled.

The moon shined bright as a small army of pirates was seen. But the scary part was the creature leading the beast.

The large beast was easily twice Alex's size, with a blue beard and moustache, along with a blue hat. Its body was made of gold treasure, with various things in it, from swords, to beautiful looking coral, to cups. On its left hand was a large cannon, or rather, its hand was a cannon. On its right hand was a wooden steering wheel for a boat. In the center of its chest was a large, beautiful red orb.

"What is that?" Olapen asked.

"It looks like the Pirates did something new with their gold. They made a monster," Thyton whispered. "Prepare to-"

"You might lose too many warriors to that thing. Let us take care of it," Alex said.

"Yeah, let us… what?" Kaiser asked.

"I have a plan! Distract him!" Jack yelled and ran off.

"Where are you going!?" Olapen yelled.

"MOVE!" Alex yelled, jumping out of the way of a cannon shot. "HA!" Alex yelled and threw his daggers, cutting the monster's chest, but getting them stuck there. "AW CRUD!"

"HA!" Kaiser yelled and jumped into the air and sliced of the monster's right hand. "That all you go…aw man," Kaiser whispered as the large Golem aimed its gun arm at Kaiser and fired.

The blast sent him flying into a nearby house, making it fall on him.

"Where's Jack!?" Baron yelled, dodging the… 'Treasure Golem's' gun hand. Olapen fired a lighting bolt at the monster, blowing off its left leg, while Baron sliced off the other leg.

The Golem yelled in anger and pain and tried moving around with its only arm. It aimed its arm at Olapen and Baron and fired a powerful blast at them.

A blast of smoke shot out, and when it cleared everyone stood in disbelief. Alex stood in front of the cannon, right hand over it. He had blocked the blast, point range and smiled. "That all you got?"

BOOM!

Everyone turned to see a large boat sailing over, with Jack at the wheel. "Meet the Kessel! Now meet a cannonball!" Jack yelled as a cannonball laws suddenly fired from it and hit the Golem, smashing it to pieces.

_YAY! _Zero cheered. _Monster goes KABOOM!!_

The Pirates, who had been watching the whole time quickly, pulled out their weapons, while the Ninjas did the same. The Pirate ships readied their cannons, and the Kessel's did the same.

"Aim!" Jack yelled.

"AND-" the Pirate Leader yelled.

"STOP!"

Everyone was suddenly blinded by darkness and saw it slowly disappear. "This war is OVER!" Shadow Tamer yelled.

"Who are you!?" a pirate yelled from the army of sea men. He had a large brown jacket, muscular body, black gloves, with an eye patch over his right eye. He had tan pants with a brown belt, with golden buckle.

"The Pirates are not your enemy! Nor are the Ninjas the enemies to the Pirates!"

"Shadow Tamer, where have you been?" Kaiser asked, walking out from the remains o the house he hit.

"Investigating, why the Ninjas and Pirates are at war. I had a word with your scouts; they say you're both after a special magical item, right?"

"The Jewel of the Four Winds!"

"The Wind Pearl!"

"I thought so. Both of you believe the other stole it, I believe neither of you stole it. I found footprints at the location your scouts were at. They did not resemble Ninja movements, nor Pirate."

"He might have hired someone!" Thyton and the Pirate Leader yelled.

"Or he might not have, both of you go back to your villages. I promise my friends and I shall solve this mystery."

"…"

"If you refuse, I will NOT hold back in attacking you."

"Pirates, return to your ships!"

"Ninjas VANISH!"

The Pirates left in their boats as the Ninjas vanished in a puff of smoke. Alex and the others walked over to Shadow tamer, with a certain ninja quite upset.

"How do you know they didn't do it?" Jack asked.

"How do you know they did?"

"Uh…this may sound like a dumb question, but what ARE these guys looking for?" Olapen asked.

"For the Ninjas, the Jewel of the Four Winds is said to give amazing strength to those who wield it. The Jewel is an extremely sacred item for us," Jack explained.

"And for the Pirates, they believe that if they control the Pearl, they will be able to control the sea itself."

"Sigh…" Alex sighed. "I remember when things were simple; we killed bad guys and did good deeds. But what's good here?!" Alex asked. "Not matter what we do; war seems to be the only way to end this!"

"That's why we were chosen to be heroes. Because we don't give up, we fight and do our best to give the best," Jack said.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Jack yelled.

"You will be working with the Pirates for a time being," Thyton repeated.

"Why?!"

"Jack, calm down, dude!" Baron yelled and pulled the Ninja back so he didn't try eating Thyton's non-existing face.

"It is an 'act of good faith'. As I know, a group of rouge Ninjas has captured a ship with potions the Pirate require. I want you to go stop them."

"What aren't you telling us?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"I am sure that the Pirates will eventually let you go hunting for the Jewel of the Four Winds. Once you acquire, bring it here."

Olapen glared at Thyton and walked up to. "That's under handing, and cruel! What will you do when have it?! Kill the Pirates!?"

"We'll do it," Alex said.

"WHAT!?"

"I said, we'll do it."

"Excellent, you'll leave in a few hours. I advise walking. Good faith does not come from landing on houses."

As soon as the conversation was done, Alex walked off, with Zero quickly following. Olapen was about to follow, but Shadow Tamer stopped her. He shook his head, as Alex walked off.

* * *

Alex walked off into the forest and sat down on the ground. He gazed off into the ocean and thought about everything.

_Daddy?_

"Hey Zero."

_Daddy? What's wrong?_

"You wouldn't understand Zero."

_I could try._

Alex looked at Zero and smiled. The Dragonlord moved and hugged Zero, and let the little Dragon sit on his lap. "What do we do? Do we help the Ninjas destroy the Pirates? Or help the Pirates destroy the Ninjas? It seems no matter what happens someone dies. If I am suppose to lead this team, if I'm suppose to save everyone… what do I choose to do that?"

_You're my Daddy… You're a great Hero… You'll make the right choice, _Zero said, and licked Alex's cheek.

"Thank Zero," Alex whispered. "I hope your right."

* * *

"Ah. It's you," the Pirate Leader from earlier greeted. "I am I'm First Mate Rhubarb! You must be the Heroes from the Ninjas."

"That's us," Kaiser answered. "So where's this boat you need back?"

"In the docks. We have special batch of Water Breathing Potions. We need to get them back, or at the very least, make sure those Ninjas don't get it," Rhubarb explained. He then out a black ball with a fuse. "This is a special bomb we made. If you cannot save the Potions, destroy them."

Suddenly from behind the First Mate came a young girl, looking like she was around 18. She looked at our heroes and scuffed. She had a brown long ponytail, tied by a red ribbon. She had a white top with brown jacket, and brown pants and belt with a gold buckle. She had blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Who's this Uncle?" she asked. "And why is that here?"

The 'that' was obviously, Jack, who dashed up to her.

"That is a Ninja Warrior, ready and willing to fight and beat you. But I'm here to help you, no hurt."

"Help? HA! You Ninjas are nothing, but cowards!"

"May! That is ENOUGH! Apologize!" Rhubarb ordered.

"…Sorry."

"This is my niece, May. She will be helping you on your mission."

"We need her help like we need another April Fool's Chapter," Jack whispered.

"What was that, Ninja Boy!?"

"Nothing, Salt Breath!" Jack yelled.

"You want to start something, Coward?!"

"You first, Sea Dog!"

"ENOUGH!" Alex yelled. "Both of you be quiet! We'll attack the ship tonight, until then, rest up. We strike at Midnight!"

* * *

"Everyone got the plan?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and I got the radios from Dr. Voltabot!" baron said, handing one to Alex and Jack.

"Then let's rock!" Alex yelled.

"This is Dragon A and Red Idiot, calling Man in Black and Hot Girl #1," Alex whispered.

"Next time, I'm picking the nicknames!" Kaiser loudly whispered.

"This is Hot Girl #2…" Olapen whispered into the radio. "Um…Thanks for the compliment Alex… I think?"

"You're welcome."

"This is Shortie…" Baron called in. "I hate you Alex."

"This Tamer Shadow… Really creative name, Alex."

_This is Zero! Hi Uncles! Hi Mommies! _

"Zero! Get away from the radio! OW!" Kaiser yelled. "HE BIT ME!"

"This is some team," May joked.

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned, standing next to her.

"Team, Roll Call," Alex ordered. "Red Idiot and Dragon A, with Zero here!"

"Shortie and Tamer Shadow and Hot Girl #2 here!"

"Man in Black and Hot Girl #1, here."

"Good, begin Operation: Potion Stealing."

Alex and Kaiser

"Hello!" Alex yelled.

"Who's there!?" a man yelled and Alex and Kaiser were both quickly surrounded by Ninjas. Luckily our heroes had brilliant disguises… and by brilliant disguises, I mean name tags saying, 'I Am Not A Pirate.

"Uh…We're just traveling Magicians!" Kaiser said. "With an incredibly ugly dog!" he

added, pointing at Zero.

_Woof, woof_

"Here," Alex said, getting a deck of cards out. "Pick a card! Any card!" One of the Ninjas stepped forward and took one. "Now remember it, don't forget it… Put it back," Alex ordered. The Ninja did, and Alex began shuffling cards. "Is this your card?"

"No."

"Oh…This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No?"

"This?"

"No."

Olapen, Baron, and Shadow Tamer

"Okay, we're suppose to plant the bomb with the potions… Where are the potions?" Olapen asked as they snuck in.

"Hey!" a Ninja yelled. "Who are you?!"

"Intruders," Shadow Tamer answered.

"WHAT!?" Baron an Olapen yelled, and glared at Shadow Tamer.

"Don't move!" the Ninja ordered, and took out his katana at our heroes.

"Kill us, torture us!" Shadow Tamer cried. "But don't take this bomb and bring it to the Water Breathing Potions! Please!" Shadow Tamer begged, taking out the bomb.

"HA! I'll just take this bomb, and throw it with the Potions!" the ninja laughed. HE then opened a nearby door, and opened it.

"Right, thanks!" Shadow Tamer yelled, and gave the Ninja a swift kick in the read, making him and the bomb fall into the room. "Okay, let's go home."

Alex, Kaiser, and Zero

"Is this your card?"

"For the thousandth time NO!"

"How about t- AH SCREW IT!" Alex yelled and threw the deck of cards at him. "HIYA!" Alex yelled and jumped kicked him. "I'm about to go Jackie Chan on yo butt!" Alex yelled to everyone and no, that yo was not incorrect spelling. He actually said that.

Kaiser jumped and kicked two guys at once, and when he landed, he jumped over to Alex.

Two Ninja tackled Kaiser, while three others tackled Alex. The Warrior spun around, flinging off the Ninjas, while Alex kicked off the three, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm going to flip you!" Kaiser yelled, grabbed Alex's legs.

"What?!"

Kaiser threw Alex into the air, and the Dragonlord spun in the air, hitting a bunch of Ninjas.

"DESTROY THEM!" a Ninja yelled, that is until Zero jumped and bit the man's hand. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Hiya!" Alex yelled, karate chopping another ninja.

"Flying Bicycle Kick!" Kaiser yelled. He then jumped into the air, and gave a Ninja a series of kicks, Liu Kang style!

Soon only the Leader of the group was left.

**FINISH HIM!**

"…Who said that?" Kaiser asked.

"HIYA!" Alex yelled and kicked the man into the ocean.

**FATALITY!**

"Where does that come from?" Alex asked.

"Dunno… Let's just get into the boat to help the others," Kaiser said. "...Just once?"

Alex looked at him, then at Zero. "...Yeah, okay!" Alex smiled. The two then went back to back in kung fu style poses. Alex then made a perfect, Carl Douglas impression. "Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting! HA!" Alex yeled and the three heroes made a pose.

"Those cats were as fast as lightning! HA!" Kaiser yelled and the three made another kung fu pose.

"In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing!" Alex yelled and the team jumped into air. "HA!"

"Okay, we're done with that. Good job gang," Kaiser smiled and saw an open window. "Look! I think I can make it!" Kaiser shouted and jumped for the window. "HAAAA…Crud…" he whispered as he his chest went through the window.

"Stuck?" Alex asked.

"Y…How did you get in?!"

_Door was open._

Jack and May

"So where's the Ninja Leader?" May asked.

"He should be right-"

"Here."

The Pirate and Ninja turned to see a man in black clothing, with gold armor. On his chains were whips with gold arrows at the end. "I am Shadow Jodan, and you… ARE DOOMED!"

"Yeah, right!" May laughed. She pulled out her gun and fired. The bullet flew, but right before it hit Jodan, he sliced it in half with his weapons.

"MY TURN! **GET OVER HERE!"** Jodan yelled and threw his whip at May. The whip flew at her, but suddenly the attack stopped.

"Why don't you try being less useless?" Jack asked the golden weapon in his shoulder.

Jodan readied the second attack, but was stopped as a small black ball his feet. "What?" he questioned as it suddenly blew, sending him to the wall.

"You okay?" May asked Jack. The weapon was out of his shoulder, but it still bled.

"I'll live…LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled and pushed May out of the way as the two whips nearly hit him.

"Let's give him a double whammy!" May yelled. She then bended back and a large cannon appeared on her back. "HA!" she screamed, and the cannon fired.

"HA!" Jack yelled, firing a number of explosive ninja stars.

The resulting blast blew the Ninja right out of the boat, and right into the sea below. Jack and May looked out the hole the blast mad and smiled.

Suddenly Jack fell to his knees, and May quickly helped him up. May then put him against the wall, looking at his wound.

"You better be careful. Saving a Pirate like that is dangerous."

"Maybe… I like danger?" Jack asked as May' face neared his. The girl took off his mask and they looked at each other.

"Then let me show you a new kind of danger," May whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and bumped into May. The result made May kiss Jack on the lips as Alex and the others ran in.

"Uhm…" Baron whispered.

_EWWW! ICKY!_

"…I didn't se that coming," Olapen whispered.

"….Why him? Why not me?" Alex asked.

"…How did Jack get so lucky!?"

* * *

"Congrats!" Rhubarb shouted. "How did it go?"

"May and Jack-"

The Ninja and Pirate suddenly moved behind Kaiser.

"Say anything-" Jack began.

"And we'll make walking the plank seem like hugging a Teddy Bear." May ended

"…Nothing happened."

"Oh… say, where's the bomb?"

Olapen looked at Baron, who looked at Shadow Tamer, whose eyes widened. "Um… here's some gold."

"For what?"

"To pay for the boat."

**BOOM!!**

…_Doesn't this mean… we can breathe in water now?_

"Zero don't be crazy!" Alex laughed.

While everyone gazed at the ship's remains, Jack was more focused on something else. He looked at May and May looked back.

Does one kiss make love? They thought, looking at each other's eyes. Can love stop a war that has been fought for years?

There chapter end. NOW FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENTS!!

1: Tell me your characters back story, and other important stuff….. Maybe a love interest? Nothing too big.

2: I'm making another story, Legend of the Stars, rather, I made a new story. Like a Rouge's Tale, except with Mechquest. Go read it, and fill this out cause I want you guys to join.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Class: (Navigator? Pilot? Police Officer turned Repairship...person? We need people to work on the ship!!)

Weapons:

Mecha (You can make up your own if you want):

Anything else:

3: I also think I'm going to make a long song-fic, called MusialFable. Tell me if you want to be in it.

That is all. R n R!


	13. Jack the Ninja and the Wind Orb

Yo…. What it is? Important question at the end. Also Indiana Jones Parody, in respect for the new movie!

**Jack the Ninja and the Wind Orb**

"May…Oh May…Where are thou May? May? May. MAY!" Jack screamed. He stood in front of May's home and was yelling at a balcony to May's room. The ninja let out an annoyed groan picked up a good size rock. With a strong chuck, the rock flew and broke the balcony glass doors.

"Oh crud!" Jack loudly whispered. The ninja looked around and began walking away when he felt something hard hit his back. "Hey!" Jack yelled and turned around to see May glaring at him in her red nightgown, from the balcony. "Uh…hi?"

"Jack. Come up here. Please."

Jack, using his ninja skills, jumped and landed at the balcony and waved to May, expecting her to explode with rage.

He was right.

May grabbed Jack by the back of his neck and the ninja saw a fire in her eyes. "Why did you break the door?"

"Not my fault you sleep like a rock!" Jack argued.

"What? I DO NOT! You're just too quiet for your own good, ninja boy!"

"Ninja boy? That came back stunk!"

"Well I didn't ask for your comments, coward!"

"Sea dog!"

"Traitor!"

"Weakling!"

"You know I want to kiss you as much as I want to kiss you!"

"I'm surprised you haven't already!" Jack screamed and grabbed May in a passionate kiss. May responded by wrapping her arms around him as the two kissed, but the moment was soon ruined as a loud creak was heard.

"May?"

"Crud, my uncle!" May loudly whispered. "Quick hide!" she ordered and pushed Jack off the balcony and fixed herself up.

"Hey uncle," May smiled. "Just came out for some air and to admire the view."

"The view?" Rhubarb questioned and looked out to see the beautiful ocean, with the moonlight reflecting down on it. "Yes…it is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hey Uncle?"

"Yes, May?"

"What would you do if, hypothetically, I was dating a…Ninja?" May asked. Her Uncle gazed off into the distance and then into the air and took a deep breathe.

"Then… I'd do this, sweetheart…"

"Do wh-"

"**RAAAAAAAAA!!" **Rhubarb shrieked and kicked the balcony so hard, part of it fell off and landed hard on the ground. "Hypothetically, of course."

* * *

"Ow…" Jack whispered as he lay in the thorn bush. "What's a thorn bush doing at a cove? Darn, narrator…" the Ninja whispered as he slowly got out of the bush. Suddenly part o the balcony appeared and landed on Jack, crushing him against the bush again. "AGHH! DARN NARRATOR!"

* * *

"You hear something?" Rhubarb asked.

"Probably just the wind. Well good night uncle!" May quickly said and pushed her Uncle out of her room. She then walked back out and smiled. "Jack?"

"Here," the Ninja groaned and slowly climbed back up, holding his side. "That was fun."

"Awww! Did the Ninja get hurt? How about I kiss it better?" May asked as she wrapped her arms around Jack again.

* * *

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You're spacing out a lot lately," Olapen said.

"I'm fine."

"Thinking about your Pirate girl?" Kaiser asked, pointing at May who was leading the group.

"Shut up, Kaiser."

"There it is," May said, pointing ahead.

"Dear Lore…" Shadow Tamer whispered. "What is that?"

There stood before them stood a colossal…thing. It had a humanoid form, with orange and white coloring. Pants had grown over it, and battle damage was all over it.

"A giant….thing," Alex whispered.

"Poetic," Baron commented.

"Coming?" May asked, already walking to the structure.

"See anything?" Olapen asked as they walked into the strange metal…thing. The walls and ceilings had technology beyond anything they've seen. They took a step towards a hallway, but were suddenly stopped due to a metal noise.

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!

_Daddy…? What's that?_ Zero asked as the clanking grew louder.

"Oh Lore!" Alex yelled. "It's like the Matrix and the Terminator all over again!" Alex screamed as an army of multi-legged robots with long necks and three yellow eyes with red blood slits for pupils.

Beams of light shot out of them, and nearly hit our heroes, as the beams melted the very ground and walls.

"Run?" Shadow tamer asked.

"RUN!" Alex yelled.

* * *

"You okay, May?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. You?" the Pirate asked as they hid behind the corner.

"I'll live, where are the others?"

"We must have gotten separated."

"I say we just keep going," May said. "They're strong, they'll live."

"No wonder I'm dating you, I was thinking the same thing."

"Okay, Uncle said that the first challenged was 'Only the penitent pirate may pass'," May explained as they walked down the steel bridge.

"I ain't no Pirate."

"Then just be a penitent man," May ordered.

"Do you even know what penitent means?"

"Do you?"

"Point taken."

_**ONLY THE PENITENT MAN MAY PASS**_

"Who said that?" May asked.

"You have to be careful! I can't control the Defense Drones!" a female voice yelled.

"Who are you?!" Jack yelled, he looked around, but found no one but him and May. Yell as he might, no one answered him. "…That was-"

"Weird?" May asked.

"Pretty much."

"Do you hear humming?" May asked.

"DUCK!" Jack suddenly ordered.

A beam of pure energy shot above their heads, nearly killing them. It shot out in a straight line above their heads and slowly got narrower until soon it was gone.

"You okay?" the pirate and ninja both asked simultaneously. The two then smiled and nodded, thanking the other.

Suddenly another noise was heard. The two looked behind them and their eyes widened.

"STUPID INDIANA JONES PARODIES!!" Jack screamed as a large steel boulder rolled down towards them. "Come on!" Jack ordered, taking May's hand and ran.

The two ran down the hall as the boulder chased after them, slowly catching up. Suddenly May saw a gap appear before, breaking the pathway.

"Ideas?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" May smiled and reached into her pocket. She then pulled out a good sized whip and smiled. Jack did as well and took the whip in hand, from his girlfriend.

Du du du du! Du du du du! Du du du du du!

"SHUT UP!" Jack and May ordered the Narrator.

What? Don't like me singing the Indiana Jones song?

"NO!" they yelled as Jack gave the whip a powerful 'snap' and tied itself around a metal pipe above them. Jack then jumped forward as May held his neck in her arms and the two swung over the gaping gap. The boulder fell into the gap below, and our heroes landed safely on the other side.

"Nice one," May complimented.

"I know," Jack smiled. The couple then took a step forward and felt something strange about the ground.

There wasn't any.

"STUPID ILLUSIONS!" Jack screamed as they fell through the floor and down… down, down, down! So down they fell! So very dow-

"WE GET IT!!"

* * *

BAM!

"Ughh…."

"Good thing I landed on something soft," May smiled.

"That would be my back," Jack groaned.

"Oops! Sorry," May apologized, holding back her laugh as the two stood up. They were met with an army of Sneevil ninjas, each ready for combat as they drew their weapons.

"Sneevils… it had to be Sneevils," Jack groaned as he put his mask on. "Let's go!" Jack yelled as May pulled out a pistol.

BANG!

May's pistol fired out and shot a Sneevil down as Jack jumped forward and sliced two down with his daggers. He then took May's hand in his and spun around with her, letting her smack all the Sneevils away with her feet. The Ninja then let his girlfriend go and the Pirate flew and tackled the last Sneevil down.

"Awww? Was I too rough on you?" May asked as she sat on top of the Sneevil, noticing he had a large nosebleed. She then put her hand on her lips, then on the Sneevil's forehead.

"May, be nice. Most aren't used to pretty girls like you," Jack laughed, helping her up.

"You have to hurry! You're friends are already in here! I'll open a door, but it won't stay open for long!" the voice from earlier yelled. Suddenly the wall moved up and revealed a path way.

"Come on!" Jack ordered and took her hand, but the sound of buzzing quickly filled the air. "Giant metal wasps?"

"WHO EVER MADE THIS MISSION SO COMPLICATED DESERVES TO DIE!" May screamed as lasers were shot at the two. To make matters worst, the wall was beginning to fall back down, sealing the door.

"SLIDE!" Jack ordered. The two jumped and slid their bodies along the ground as lasers were fired at them.

A laser burned part of Jack's mask, letting it fall as the two sled under the closing wall. Jack soon realized his mask was gone and reached down under the closing wall, nearly losing his hand, but got his mask back.

"That was fun," Jack smiled.

"Bout time," Kaiser said as the rest of the team walked over. "We've been here for atleast ten minutes."

"Good for you," May replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Good, we're all here."

Jack and May walked over to the rest of the group and saw they were in a darkroom. In front of them was a girl. She was literally glowing blue, and seemed to come from a blue light from the wall. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a strange blue jumpsuit.

"I'm Kordana. I was the on board AI before the mecha ceased to function," she explained.

"AI? What does the I stand for?" Baron asked.

"Intelligence."

"Oh…! What does the-"

"Artificial."

"Oh… What does the I stand for again?"

"Moving along."

((RED VS BLUE))

"Can I ask something?" Olapen asked. "What does that mean? The AI and 'mecha' thing?"

"Oh…right the reset… Hm… OH! I'm a magical illusion, and have been here for many years," Kordana explained. "A long time ago, I lost control of the Security Bots you fought. They destroyed all the Repair Bots about… 2700 years ago."

"Two thousand and seven hundred years ago?!" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Yes…I think. I've been feeling very odd for many years. I think I'm slowly degrading."

"That sounds bad," Alex commented. "Anything we could do beautiful? Maybe mouth to mouth?"

"Don't worry, you already have. When the Wind Orb was stolen we were all sharing the same power source. With their destruction, I'll be able to exist for many more years. Thank you."

"How about a kiss as thanks?" Alex smiled.

"…Very well."

Alex smiled and walked over to Kordana. He put his arms around her slim waist and leaned forward, as his eyes were closed. Their lips were centimeters apart as they got closer, and closer, and-

"OOF!" Alex grunted as he fell to the ground, going right through Kordana.

"Oh right… I can't be touched physically. Sorry."

"… SON OF A !&# WITH A PIECE OF &(# AND # FLARVORED BALONEY!!" Alex screamed.

"Alex!" Olapen scolded. "Kids read this story."

"Wait…Wind Orb? What's that?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"It was once the power source of this mecha. The Pirates know it as the Wind Pearl; and Ninjas know it as the Jewel of the Four Winds. It is a powerful magical source," she explained, and before they could ask for it, "You can't have it."

"We need it. It can be the only thing stopping a very big war."

"No, I mean I don't have it anymore. I'd give it to you if I could, but it was stolen not too long ago."

"By who?" Alex asked, standing up, now serious.

Suddenly Kordana glowed white and turned into a copy of-

"DRAKATH!" Alex screamed. "THAT STINKIN PIECE OF GORILAPHANT POOP!"

"If the Wind Orb, or any of the orbs fall into the wrong hands… it could bring untold destruction," Kordana explained turning back to her regular form. "I wish I could help you, but I do not know where he went. I'm sorry."

"Its okay beautiful, we'll find him, and get that Wind Orb back!" Alex smiled, slamming his fist together.

_Daddy… I don't wanna ruin the moment, but… how do we get out?_

"Why did you have to say that Zero?" Alex asked, dropping his arms. "Sigh… I knew we should've left bread crumbs."

"It didn't work for Hansel and Gretel, I doubt it would've worked for us," Shadow Tamer replied, walking back outside.

* * *

"I see…" Rhubarb whispered. "This is becoming complicated, so I have asked for the help of my Captain, Captain Blackberry the captain of the Red Betty. Now be careful, the Captain is a very angry ma- Uh oh!"

"Hello First Mate Rhubarb. I take these are our 'helpers?'" a man asked. The man had a black beard, scars over his left eye, a red jacket with yellow highlights, black shirts, and brown belt and pants, a black hat, hook for a left hand, and a peg for right leg. "They don't look so tough."

"Watch it, salty," Jack ordered.

"Jack. Stand down, bro. We're here as allies, not enemies," Alex ordered. "What's the plan, Cap?"

"Well we've tracked down your little buddy, 'Drakath,' to the southern tip of the island. I know the perfect way there. We're going to take the underwater past to get to him, quick and quiet. And by 'we' I mean you. Good luck, and tell me if the water breathing potions you blew into the ocean still work! HAR HAR HAR HAR!!"

_Daddy? I don't like the crazy laughing man…_

"What did he say?"

"Um… Nice beard!"

"Oh... thank you."

* * *

"This sucks," Baron commented as they swam through the water.

"We heard you the fifth time," Jack replied, annoyed.

"Look!" May shouted. She pulled out her pistol and pointed at about four half shark half human people. "I wish I could say I didn't see this coming…"

"Don't worry," Baron smiled. "GO! ALEX! OLAPEN! THUNDER SHOCK!"

"ALEX!"

"OLAPEN!"

Blasts of lighting were fired out of the Mage and Dragonlord and the shark men were electrocuted. Unfortunately water conducts electricity.

"AHHHHH!!" everyone screamed as the lighting electrocuted them as well. Soon though, the painful shock was over, leaving them with cooked skin.

"That's the **last **time we do a Pokemon parody," Shadow Tamer commanded as they swam to the cave. **"LAST!"**

* * *

"Drakath!" Alex yelled as he and the other heroes jumped out of the water.

"Rouge?"

"Actually, that's Dragonlord now. Meet my kid, Zero," Alex introduced.

_Hi Drakath… Daddy says you're a stupid poopie head…You don't look like poop though!_

"Zero… be quiet… AND ATTACK!" Alex yelled as he and the other heroes charged. May fired her pistol, hitting Drakath's sword out of his hands. Jack and Kaiser then jumped and double kicked the evildoer in the chest, making him fall. Shadow Tamer then held his staff up and tree roots sprang from the ground and seized Drakath, beating him in seconds.

"Talk about anti-climatic," Alex smiled.

With those words said the wind seemed to grow in power. A sharp cut of the wind freed Drakath, and let him rise up into the air.

Our heroes then saw him take out a yellow orb. The wind seemed to intensify with it out, and the orb glowed bright.

"That's Dragon magic!" Shadow Tamer realized.

A blast of wind shot out the orb and turned into a giant Dragon head, much like Alex's own Dragon Spirit attacks, only bigger.

"Look out!" Alex yelled, but it was too late. The blast of wind hit them and set them flying back into the water.

"Did anyone catch the number of that Dragon head?" Baron asked as everyone quickly got out of the water.

"I… I WON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakath laughed. "Kneel before m dogs! I have won! I am truly the ruler of this land! ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE ME! Man! That felt good! Look! My hands are shaking! Now to finish you, and deliver this little Orb to Lord Sepulchure!"

Rather then listen to Drakath, the yellow orb glowed and made a small tornado, which caught the so called Prince, and lifted him into the air.

"NO! Attack them! Obey me! OBEY! OBEY!!" Drakath screamed as he was lifted into the air and along with the Wind Orb flew off into the sky.

"He's going to Red Betty!" Kaiser realized.

"We can still beat him to it, come on!" May ordered.

* * *

"Drakath!" Alex yelled as he and the other heroes ran over. "You're outnumbered, give it up!" he commanded as our heroes ran to Drakath, who stood in the middle of the Red Betty. Captain Blackberry stood aside, smiling with a big grin with his rotten teeth.

"No… NO! The Orb knows I am its TRUE MASTER! It just brought me here to… to… TO DESTROY YOU IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS! Yes! That must be it!" Drakath screamed, holding the Orb in hand. "Come and face m-"

POW!

"Man you're annoying!" Alex shouted, punching Drakath in the face. The Wind Orb flew into the air, but before Alex or any of his allies could catch it, someone else did.

"Thank ye, landlubber!" Blackberry laughed. "Now my plan is complete!"

"Plan?" Baron asked. "What plan?"

"The power of the Wind Orb can only be unlocked if the wielder fights their greatest foe… thank you for that, Drakath, you two Alex," the Pirate smiled. "When I let Sepulchure know about the Orb's location, I thought he would've brought someone competent! Not some fool!"

"You used me?!" Drakath screamed. "NO USES ME!"

"Can it, you whimpering landlubber! Now that I have the Wind Orb, I can use that spell I found twenty years ago… I then had the spell woven into this very ship! With the power of Wind Orb and the Red Betty's spell, I shall become a god of the sea!"

Suddenly strange golden runes appeared all over the ship. The Captain laughed as the ship flowed, along with the Wind Orb, and then himself.

"With the power of the Orb and the spell, I shall become a creature not seen for a thousand generations! I will become the god of the sea, when I become… THE KING BRAKEN!" Blackberry announced as he was absorbed in a white light.

All of a sudden out of the light came a monstrous creature. With slimy orange skin, a green beak, blue eyes, a tentacle right arm, green fins, and tentacles all over his head, the creature smiled as he petted his beard, which still lied on his beak, with his tentacle arm.

"It's working! The spell is turning me into a god! You all shall be my first worshippers… along with my first meals when the transformation is done!"

"Please! You look like a sushi store mascot!" Drakath joked.

"Hold up!" Alex ordered. "So right now, you're between Braken and Blackberry?"

"Yes."

"So you're… Brakenberry?" May giggled, causing everyone, including Drakath to laugh.

"SILENCE!" 'Brakenberry' ordered. The demigod reached into his pocket, to reveal a pistol in hand. He aimed towards the female Pirate.

BANG!

"MAY!"

Jack fell to his knees and caught his girlfriend in his hands. He quickly checked her pulse and realized she was still alive, barely.

"Guys... take care of May. I'll deal with Octopus breathe," Jack whispered as he slipped his ninja mask on.

"Ha! Have fun dying!" Drakath laughed, disappearing in some smoke.

"I've never seen a Ninja care for a Pirate so much… perhaps you hold something for than friendship to her?" Brakenberry laughed.

"Shut up… AND FIGHT!" Jack screamed drawing his daggers s Brakenberry took out his sword. The two weapons slammed into one another and the two jumped back.

Jack threw a ninja star, while Brakenberry fired his fun, and the two blasts deflected one another. Brakenberry though, continued to fire his gun at the Ninja, but Jack dodged it and ran up the mast, and jumped on to the Crow's nest.

Brakenberry quickly followed as he grabbed a rope and cut another, making the rope pull him up and he jumped right by Jack's side.

Their weapon met again and again as they fought the other. Jack kicked Brakenberry off and threw some ninja stars at the Pirate, but Brakenberry pulled out his gun and shot them, blocking each shot.

Brakenberry had an idea though, and grabbed Jack's foot with his tentacle. He then pulled and the Ninja went and fell off the Crow's Nest, but grabbed on to it, barely clinging.

"Say goodbye, Jack!"

"Goodbye, Jack!" the ninja smiled as he disappeared.

"What?"

Jack suddenly reappeared by the demigod's side and gave him a swift kick to the head, sending him down into the water below. The Ninja though still had a job to do. He jumped down to the others and looked at May.

"Nice job…for a Ninja…"

"You're going to be okay."

"I know I am… you're here."

"Let's get back to shore," Alex said as he walked towards the ship's wheel.

* * *

"May!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rhubarb asked as he and many other Pirates ran over. "YOU! You stinking ninjas! You did this! Didn't you?"

"Rhubarb! Jack didn't do anything. You're Captain Blackberry did. He's betrayed you all, and has become a demigod," Shadow Tamer explained.

"Here," Jack whispered and slowly lay May on the ground. Her wounds were healed, and she was taking a peaceful night sleep. "Take care of her. I need to go," he explained and disappeared into the shadows.

"Shadow Tamer, how long do you think Brakenberry's transformation will take?" Olapen asked.

"ROAAARRR!"

"Not long enough. Alex, Zero! You guys need to fight back Brakenberry!" Shadow Tamer ordered as he saw a large figure coming out of the water.

A huge squid ripped out of the ocean, with eight tentacles flying about. A green and orange squid head roared out loud as its green beak opened up wide.

"Aw man!" Alex groaned. "Come on Zero, we're making sushi tonight!"

* * *

_ROAAAAARRRR! I am Zero! Here me roar squid!_

"They grow up so fast," Alex smiled. "Okay Brakenberry! Let's-"

PYOO!

"…That was…"

_Gross, _Zero ended, wiping the ink from his face as his dad did the same.

Zero pulled back his fist and launched it forward, but Braken, or rather; KING Braken grabbed it with his tentacle and threw the Dragon aside. The Dragon then landed on some of the Pirates' homes. King Braken just grabbed Zero's neck and began flinging him around again.

"FIRE!" Jack screamed.

Suddenly a volley of arrows filled the air and landed on top of King Braken, making him roar in pain. Zero took this chance by grabbing Braken's tentacles and spun him around. He then let go, but Braken used his tentacles to grab Zero, and pulled him down.

"FIRE!" May ordered from a large boat, with Rhubarb and the others by her side. "Glad you could make it!" May added, looking at Jack and the other Ninjas on the coast.

"Right back at ya!"

Suddenly an army of ships appeared and closed in on Braken. They then opened fire with a wide blast of cannonballs, which hit and injured Braken.

Zero then fired a blast of ice, and froze some of Braken's tentacles, which quickly shattered into bits. He then saw some tentacles try to grab him, but he went an bit them with his jaw, ripping them off.

"Now to finish this!" Alex smiled. He ran up the neck of Zero and jumped of his head. "SPIRIT OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Fire covered Alex's hand and formed into AMAZING sizes. It stretched far and wide as it took the form of a giant Dragon head, which the head alone matched Zero's size. "RAGHH!" Alex screamed and slammed his fiery fist into King Braken. The bright light that came from the fire fist blinded everyone as Alex's fist made King Braken burst into flames.

When the light finally disappeared, there were no remains of Braken, and Alex was just floating in the water, looking as though he was half dead.

"Guess I know my armor is sea worthy," Alex joked as he blacked out.

"He okay?" Olapen asked.

"Just taking a nap," Baron laughed. Suddenly something whacked him in the head, knocking HIM out.

"The Wind Orb?" Kaiser asked.

"I'll take that," Shadow Tamer said, taking the Orb. "I'll give it to Warlic later."

* * *

"So... you're in love?" Rhubarb and Thyton both asked.

"…Yep," May and Jack nodded.

Everyone was celebrating; ninja and pirate, there were no longer arguments. Not now. This was a victory for everyone! With the death of Braken, and getting the Wind Orb, things were good and peaceful.

"**RAAAAAAAAA!!" **Rhubarb and Thyton shrieked, as they kicked Baron and Olapen, who were just walking by.

"I'm okay!" the two said at the same time.

"Uncle wait! I love Jack! Ninja or not, so just cal-"

"Fine!"

"Huh?"

"If you do love this… Ninja. Then you can be with him," Rhubarb accepted. He then grabbed Jack and lifted him up. "You do anything to hurt her, and I'll rip you in two, and rip that in two, and again, and again!"

"…Fair enough."

"Jack was one of my best students, so I accept his judgment…" Thyton added.

The Ninja Master, and newly elected, Pirate Captain walked off, leaving the two together.

"So…what do you want to do n-" Jack was suddenly interrupted as May put her arms around his neck and made out with him. The two fell to the ground as they kissed, and Olapen walked over with a bucket of water. She then poured it over them, and the two glared at her.

"Think of it as a cold shower," Olapen giggled.

"Funny," the two whispered, sarcasm dripping from their voices.

* * *

While everyone celebrated, Alex was resting in the forest, fast asleep. Zero was lying on top of him, snoring lightly. Suddenly their sleep was interrupted as an arrow hit right next to Alex's foot, making the two jump up.

"Come to the mountain above you so we may talk, Alex the Dragonlord. From Lord Sepulchure," Alex read. "So…we finally get to meet the big baddie? Come on Zero."

_Shouldn't we get the rest of our family? _

"Come on! How hard can it be? You were there seeing my power. We'll be fine," Alex smiled. "Now come on!"

**END**

**IMPORTANT POLL**

Would you be okay if I change a major part of the Dragonfable storyline to make Alex's adventure more complicated? I'm talking Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker twist! Not you're, Incredibles Twist, but STAR WARS TWIST! YA KNOW? Tell me in your review, alright? Thank you. R n R.


	14. Exodus

**This chapter is very dark and gets a T Rating**

**Exodus**

"In a cavern, in a canyon!"

_Excavating for a mine!_

"Dwelt a miner forty-niner!"

_And his Daughter! Clementine!_

"Very good Zero!" Alex smiled. The two climbed up the mountain and after about an hour of singing later, made it to the top. "Man… we need to invent elevators! Or atleast escalators!" Alex groaned.

"Hello Hero."

"Huh?" Alex questioned and looked around. "Who's there?"

_Look up, you fool! DOOOOOOM!!_

"Huh?" Alex repeated and saw a being in the air. With a thunderous crash, a huge being hit the ground. "Zero… Titan Mode… NOW!" Alex ordered as the Dragon Amulet appeared in his hand.

_RAAAGGGHHHHH! _Zero roared as his body grew bigger and stronger. _Who are you!?_

"Zero, Alex… I expected you to be taller," a mocking voice laughed. Out of the black shadows of the night, came a being who seemed to be evil incarnate. "I am…Sepulchure."

"Oh…Dragon doodie…" Alex whispered. Sepulchure easily towered over Alex, and he got really scared when another came out of the shadows.

"This is my Dragon… Fluffy."

_Fluffy? What a stupid na- ACK! _Zero was quickly silenced as a large skeleton hand grabbed his throat. _Ack! I'm trouble_

"ZERO!" Alex yelled. The Dragonlord ran to his Dragon, but Sepulchure grabbed his hand and then threw his aside, making him slide against the ground roughly. "Ow," he groaned. He then looked up to see a large red foot, falling to his head. "YOW!" Alex screamed, and put his hands at the foot, pushing it back up. "Dude! When was your last bath!?"

"The jokes never end, do they?" Sepulchure asked as he grabbed Alex's throat, lifting him up. "You have your Father's wit."

"My Father…? How do you know him?" Alex asked.

"Before you ask, I'm not talking about that fat rouge. I'm talking about your real father, Charles Dragnork. Now Fluffy, kill them."

The skeletal dragon roared and threw Zero into the ground. The evil dragon then grabbed Alex and crushed him in its hand, following with slamming Alex into the ground, suddenly though, a blast of fire shot out of Alex's hand, blinding Fluffy.

"Zero! Wake up!" Alex ordered.

_I'm… okay. I'm okay! Let's ROCK! _Zero screamed as Alex jumped on to him and the two charged at Fluffy. _RAGGGGHHHH! _Zero screamed and tackled Fluffy, tackling him down. The ice dragon then lifted the skeletal one up and threw him to the ground. _Yeah! Yeah! YEAH! Take that?_

Clap…Clap…Clap…

"Like a rat to cheese Alex. Very impressive."

"What a let down. You come out of the shadows and you're butt gets kicked by a fifteen year old, and his dragon son," Alex smiled.

_YOU FOOL! HIDING?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS FOOL THINKS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING IN THE SHADOWS! _

"Do not flatter yourself hero. You are only a nuisance, but after you took the Wind Orb… you became a big nuisance. Just like Charles."

"That name... is he my-"

"Father? Took you long enough to get it. He always was a thick, I suppose. I helped the world when I helped kill him," Sepulchure smiled.

"You…killed him?" Alex whispered. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking of the villain's words. "The Father I never knew… RAGGGGHHHHHH!!" Alex screamed and tackled Sepulchure to the ground. "Damn you! Damn you! **DAMN YOU!!**" Alex screamed.

* * *

"You guys seen Alex?" Jack asked.

"Hmm… Nope! Not since the battle," Olapen answered.

"Weird. I know he and Zero went into the forest to rest, but where they go from there?" Kaiser asked.

"Jack!" May yelled, running over. "Look what one of our scouts found!" she said, handing the Ninja a piece of paper.

**Come to the mountain above you so we may talk, Alex the Dragonlord. From Lord Sepulchure**

"Sepulchure!?" Baron screamed. "That guy in red armor we saw in Chapter Ten!?"

HEY! Don't break the Fourth Wall!

"I mean, the guy we saw back with Jojo?!"

Better.

"I think so," Shadow Tamer whispered. "Alex will most definitely need our help! Quickly, we need to find which mountain Alex and Zero went to!"

"This ain't gonna end well," Baron commented.

"Does it ever?" Olapen asked.

"True that," Kaiser laughed.

* * *

"Now, now. You heroes shouldn't lose your control like that, what would your papa say?" Sepulchure asked. "Fluffy, exterminate the ice dragon."

_Daddy…_ Zero whispered, as Fluffy pinned Zero against the ground with his foot over Zero's throat. The blue dragon extended his hand to his father, but his hand was quickly crushed by Fluffy's other foot.

"NO!" Alex yelled, but Sepulchure's grip on his neck was forcing him quiet.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! It is no problem! The great prophecy of the Dragon Boxes is already broken! We have corrupted the White Dragon Box's Dragon! IT IS OVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! _The Doom Blade laughed, as the evil villain imbedded it into the ground, so he could choke Alex even better.

"Sigh… You look quite a bit like dear big brother Charles… Yes, I see it clearly."

"B…Big brother? You're…my Dad's brother?" Alex chocked. "I'm…your… **nephew**?" Alex whispered, his eyes retreating into his head. Suddenly though, Alex was released, and his body fell to the ground. "My…my uncle? A killer … is my uncle…" he whispered.

"It is nothing I'm proud of, I promise," Sepulchure groaned.

"How can I believe you!?" Alex yelled.

"You don't have to, but if I'm right, that little voice in your head knows I'm right, correct? Now... tell big brother Charles I said hi up there," the red warrior laughed as a black ball of magic appeared in hi hand. He raised it over Alex's head, but a scream stopped him.

_NOOOOO! WE CANNOT KILL HIM! THE MASTER STILL HAS PLANS FOR THIS ONE!_

"I refuse to let this him live!" Sepulchure screamed.

_You dare disobey me, Sepulchure?! You dare disobey, the Master?!_

"No…but I leave a gift with this hero!" Sepulchure screamed and suddenly the black orb turned red and Sepulchure slammed it into Alex's chest, making a dark red glow shoot out of his mouth and eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

_DAD!_

"ALEX!" our heroes screamed, climbing to the top of the mountain.

"Is he okay?" May asked as the red glow disappeared.

"Fluffy, we're leaving!" Sepulchure ordered. Running to his dragon and grabbing the Doom Blade in mid run. He then jumped on to his dragon and looked at the heroes. "Another day! I promise you!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Baron yelled, but the evildoer was already out of earshot.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Olapen asked as our heroes surrounded Alex.

"Better than ever!" Alex smiled as he stood up. Suddenly Alex's armor glowed black, then blood red. He cracked his neck to the left, then right and grinned more. "Man! I feel like someone just threw the chains off! No weights, ya know?" Alex smiled.

"Alex…you seem…different," Kaiser whispered, feeling a tidal wave of fear hit him.

Alex only smiled and advanced to the warrior. "Different? Who's to say that ain't a bad thing?" Alex asked. "Oh my head," Alex whispered holding it.

"Alex? What' wrong?" Jack asked, slowly advancing.

"Get away!" Alex cried out. "It's… it's happening! You need to get away from me!" Alex cried out as the glow around him grew. "RUN!" he screamed as his armored started to change.

_Daddy? _The now baby Zero asked, limping to his father.

"RAGGHHHH!" Alex screamed. In a huge burst of black magic, our heroes were thrown back as Alex was trapped in a column of black magic.

"ALEX!" the heroes screamed as the black magic dispersed. When the last of it disappeared, Alex stood with a new suit of armor.

His armor had spikes coming out of it, taking more of a demonic turn. Two large red and black wings ripped out of his back and his eyes turned completely black. However the scariest change was the fact that his armor turned blood red, with a black underskin. He looked like the very son of Sepulchure.

"……"

"Alex?" May whispered.

"How do ya like the new look? Makes me feel pumped!" Alex smiled. "WHOO! I mean, I feel good! Strong! Bad to the bone, baby!"

"Alex…your armor," Shadow Tamer said, taking a step forward.

"My armor? Yeah… looks good! Really shows my personality, huh?" Alex smiled. "I wonder what it did to my power level? Spirit of the Earth Dragon!" Alex yelled and slammed his fist into the ground.

Suddenly the whole place just fell apart. The mountain crumbled thanks to Alex's fist, and our heroes were sent down with it. The Dragonlord though just flew into the air as he saw his friends being crushed by the rocks.

Soon Alex flew above a ruined field. The trees were crushed thanks to the crumbling mountain, and there were no signs of Kaiser and the others.

Suddenly though, some of the rubble was blasted off and out of it came Shadow Tamer, followed by the others.

"What the Lore was that for!?" Baron yelled.

"Dunno. Fun? Entertainment? Just cause, I guess," Alex smiled. "Maybe I got some issues?"

"Alex…your armor! Your personality! What's with you!?" Olapen asked. Suddenly the Dragonlord dashed forward and grabbed the mage's throat, lifting her into the air.

"You know…you always seemed strong to me…" Alex grinned. "Know what I like best about strong willed girls?"

"Let go of her!" Kaiser ordered and threw his fist into Alex's cheek, sending him flying, and letting Olapen fall to the ground.

"That hurt…"

"He's getting up!" Jack yelled.

"This is Sepulchure's doing! I know it! Shadow Tamer angrily yelled.

"What gave that away?" Baron asked. "The demonic armor? The red color change? **Chocking Olapen?!**"

"Focus!" May yelled. "We have to knock him out or something!"

_Daddy! STOP! _Zero begged, flying to Alex and floating in front of his face.

"Out my way you pile of scales!" Alex harshly ordered, grabbed Zero by his little neck and crunching him.

_Daddy…no… _Zero begged as tears dripped from his eyes.

All of a sudden, a black beam shot Alex's knee, bringing his down, and letting Zero fly away in fear. He quickly hid in Olapen's arms as Alex stood back up.

"We need to leave," Shadow Tamer whispered as his staff glowed black as he charged up another shot, this one for Alex's head. "Alex! Stop this! That was a warning shot! Either stop this insanity or I fire full power!"

"Like you got it in you," Alex grinned as he walked over. "Fire away. I'll survive fine, but you… not so much."

Shadow Tamer was silent as a beam of black magic fired out of his staff. The blast headed straight for the Dragonlord, but he just raised his hand and caught the beam. He then put it over his head and the beam converged into a black ball, which Alex threw back at our heroes.

"Look out!" Jack yelled, but suddenly a white glow touched each of our heroes and right as the ball hit the floor, there was nothing organic to destroy.

"DAMN IT!" Alex yelled. "GET BACK HERE! **GET BACK HERE!!**"

* * *

"Is this…Heaven?" Kaiser asked. He then realized he was on the floor and stood up. "AHHH! Baron's here! I'm in the other place!"

"Funny."

"Warlic?" Jack questioned, slowly rising up.

"I apologize. Teleportation is a difficult art with such long distance. Are you okay?" the blue mage asked, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"I'm…I'm… ERG!" Olapen groaned, covering her mouth and turning green. She quickly ran off and everyone heard… disturbing noises. "I'm okay!" Olapen yelled as she walked back in.

"Teleporting Sickness," Warlic sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"….So why did you call us, Warlic?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well I just felt someone should say something dumb since Alex ain't here…" the Ninja said.

"What has happened to Alex?" May asked. "He's gone crazy!"

"I feared this. Sepulchure used a very disturbing spell on him, which few can do. It is called the 'Soul Ripper.' It takes the soul of a being, their essences, heart, their very being and rips it apart. Alex's soul has been tainted and ripped apart horribly. The end result is his darker, evil, and sadistic side has emerged," Warlic explained.

"Is there any cure?" Kaiser asked.

"There is one spell that could counteract it. To use it effectively, we must collect the people that Alex cares about the most. I understand he cares about each of you, but who else?" the blue mage asked.

"His father, Ben!" Baron answered.

"Jojo the Moglin!" Olapen added.

…_Me… _Zero cried, tears falling down his cheek.

"Zero…" Warlic whispered. "I promise you, we will bring your Father back. I swear on my life."

The baby dragon just cried as he sat on the ground. His family, the heroes walked to him and Olapen held him in her arms. The others just looked at one another, wondering what their future held.

"Let's get started…" Shadow Tamer finally said. "Warlic teleport May back to Osprey Cove, Olapen, Kaiser, and Zero, go get Jojo. The rest of us will fetch Ben. Good luck," the black mage commanded as Warlic and May were in a bright light.

* * *

"How do you do that?" May asked, as the mage and pirate returned to Osprey Cove, in a bright white light.

"Magic."

"May? Where are the others? And who are you!?" Captain Rhubarb asked, walking over.

"I am Warlic the Blue Mage. I have come to warn you that Alex has been… brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? How?" Thyton questioned, walking over.

"One word: Begins with S ends with e," May joked.

"…Shark…e?" the Pirate Captain asked.

"Pirates," Thyton groaned. "She means Sepulchure!"

"I'll leave you alone," Warlic quickly said, glowing white.

* * *

Knock…knock…knock

"Coming!" Jojo sang. The pink moglin opened the door and her green eyes looked up to see Kaiser, Olapen, and baby Zero. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" she asked. She then looked around, left to right, and back again. "Where's Alex?

"Jojo…we have bad news…" Kaiser began. "Alex is…not himself."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Sepulchure, a very dangerous bad guy, has corrupted and changed your son into a madman," Shadow Tamer said bluntly

"…"

"Talk about letting him down easy," Jack whispered to Baron who nodded in agreement.

"My son? A madman!? I…I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Ben screamed. "This Sepulchure character will know what happens when he messes with my son!"

"Technically he ain't your son," Baron said.

"……"

"Sorry."

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

"That can't be true! Ooohhh! That Sepulchure! I'll beat him up for this!" Jojo screamed. "No one messes with my husband!"

"Boyfriend," Olapen interrupted.

"Boyfriend."

"Actually, technically he never agreed. You just kissed him," Kaiser added. He then realized what he said. "Man…hanging out with Jack has rubbed off on me…Sorry."

"How can I help?" Jojo asked.

"Warlic has a spell that can cure him, but we have to get together all the people Alex cares about most. You were an obvious choice with your…liking of Alex," the red warrior explained.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jojo yelled. "NOW!"

"We have to wait for Warlic and the others to-"

"Hello Kaiser," Warlic greeted.

"Hey Warlic. We have to wait for Warlic to teleport the others here, then to teleport us to Osprey Cove."

"He's right," Baron agreed.

"Thank you Baron…Oh."

"Hello Mr. Ben," Olapen greeted.

"Olapen," Ben greeted, but he was obviously still angry about his son. "Alex. We have to get to him!"

"Do not worry. I had May set up a defense around his location," Warlic explained. "The armies of Ninja and Pirate are working together to stop Alex's Evil Side. May, Thyton, and Captain Rhubarb are leading the defense. They shall buy us some time," the blue mage explained.

* * *

"Dear Lore…" Warlic whispered.

"By the Creator," Shadow Tamer added.

"Two hours… we were gone for two hours!" Kaiser screamed.

"Like it? Think the fire is too much? I wanted to add some hanging corpse, but not enough time. Sigh, what a shame, eh?" Alex asked, standing up from the ground.

"Alex…" Jack whispered his fingers tightened to the point he thought he would make himself bleed. "You're not yourself… let us help you," he forced out his throat, seeing the unconscious bodies of Thyton and Rhubarb.

"I see… you're controlling yourself. Well how about now?" Alex asked and walked over to a bush. He then lifted a figure up and threw it to the ground in front of our heroes. Bloody, with ripped clothes, and with tears in her eyes, they instantly knew who it was.

"MAY!" Jack yelled and ran to his girlfriend, and fell to his knees. "May? Please, be alive…"

"J…Jack?" she whispered. "Jack…you came… what took ya… s-so long?" she asked, as she blacked out.

"I'll admit… she was fun for awhile, but thought I shouldn't ruin her completely for you," Alex laughed, licking his lips.

"You crossed the line. I'LL KIL LYOU!" Jack screamed. His daggers glowed black; he charged forward and attacked Alex.

"Jack! Darn it! Warlic! Get the spell ready! We'll hold off Alex!" Shadow Tamer commanded as he and the others charged at the evil Dragonlord.

"How do we do that?" Baron asked.

"I'll try to talk to him, maybe I can atleast confuse him!" Jojo supposed.

_Me two!_

"I'm with you," Ben smiled. "Son! Stop this! It's me, its Dad. I know this isn't you. You're a hero; this is somekind of monster Sepulchure made. Let us help you."

"Dad?" Alex asked. He quickly kneed Jack in the stomach and threw him aside. "DAD!?" he screamed, suddenly enraged. "You are NOT my father! You're some fat old man, who faked being my Dad for fourteen years! You are a fat old rouge. I'm doing the world a favor killing you," Alex cackled as he shot an energy blast at the old Rouge.

"Whoa!" he yelled and jumped out of the way as the beam nearly hit him.

_Daddy stop! Don't do this! Zero begged. I love you Daddy. Please stop! _The baby Dragon begged. Tears formed in his eyes, but Alex just grabbed the Dragon and then looked at Jojo.

"Gonna say something cheesy?" he asked

"I won't waste the air…You are not the hero I fell in love with," Jojo cried.

Hearing this Alex stopped and for once since his change he thought about something else than evil deeds. "Love?" he asked. His thoughts were quickly shattered though as a black magic blast hit him, knocking him to the ground. "SHADOW TAMER!" Alex screamed.

"Let go of Zero, Alex!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

"I don't follow your orders anymore, fool," Alex growled. He then charged up his fist and aimed it at Shadow Tamer. Instead though, he turned to the left, aiming it at Jojo. "Say goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Olapen yelled, jumping over and using the end of her staff to block the lighting blast. She then spun around and smacked Alex in the side of his head with her staff, sending the Dragonlord flying off.

"Jojo, run!" Olapen ordered as she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Olapen!" Jojo screamed as Alex grabbed the mage in a crushing bear hug.

"Remember when I asked 'Know what I like best about strong willed girls?' Well here' the rest of that question. I like BREAKNIG THEM!" Alex screamed, crushing Olapen.

"RAGH!" Baron yelled and tackled the evildoer. "Warlic! Hurry up with that spell!" the warrior ordered as Alex forced him off. The evil Dragonlord then took him by the hand as he saw Kaiser and Jack run over.

"Think fast!" Alex laughed, and spun around, using Baron as a weapon. With a simple toss, the momentum threw the boy into the warrior and ninja, making them fall.

"This isn't working!" Kaiser groaned.

"Then let's hit all at once!" Jack ordered. He then rose up and motioned for Shadow Tamer and Olapen to run over. The five then all charged at Alex, who ran towards them as well.

Baron and Kaiser both swung their swords at Alex, but the young Dragonlord just fell to his knees and skidded under it. Jack quickly fired some ninja stars at Alex, but the Dragonlord put his hands to the ground and pushed off it, making his feet slam into Baron and Kaiser.

He then kicked off the two, making them fall, with their swords next to them. Alex ran over and picked up both swords as Olapen and Shadow Tamer both fired a magical blast. Alex jumped up into the air and using his wings, dodged the blasts, and threw the swords into the mages.

The swords almost hit them, but a streak of light stopped them. A figure fell to the ground, holding both swords as he glared at Alex. He then threw both of the swords at Alex, but the Dragonlord, spun around, grabbing both swords in mid air and threw them back.

The Ninja jumped back away from the swords, but was quickly tackled by Alex, right into a burning house.

Jack was quickly pinned to a wooden pillar, but he was able to kick Alex off. He then got a piece of wood that was on fire and slammed it into Alex's head, making the Dragonlord fall to the ground.

"Warlic!" Jack yelled, running out. "The spell! Before-"

"RAGHHHHH!!" Alex screamed. "I am done playing!" his voice cried out as a pillar of fire shot out from him, into the sky. "Time to die!" Alex grinned, his body absorbed in a black aura and his voice mangled with another's. It was soon obvious, whose voice Alex's was mangled with. Sepulchure.

"It is almost ready!" Warlic yelled as his body glowed white. Alex charged forward, strange black fire burned around his body, becoming his very aura. Warlic's aura glowed white as a bright ball of light magic glowed in front of him.

"I'll kill you!" Alex screamed.

"Memory Recall!" Warlic yelled and fired the white orb at Alex. The ball slammed at the evil Dragonlord's chest, but instead of hurting him, he just fell to the ground, seemingly frozen.

"Is he dead?" Olapen asked, actually concern.

"No…we must wait, this is Alex's final choice," Warlic explained.

"He better choose right," Jack growled as he looked at May.

* * *

"Hello?" Alex yelled. He looked down to see his armor had returned to its silver look, and he was now back to normal. Now if only he knew where he was. The place he was in had black walls, a black ceiling, and a black floor. Alex couldn't see any type of light source, yet he could see in the room clearly. "Hello!?

"Yes?" a voice asked. A being walked over to Alex, his features covered thanks to a long brown cloak that was ripped and tattered.

"Where am I?" Alex asked. "And who are you?"

"Who do you think he is?" another voice asked.

Suddenly the whole place shook! Large white cracks began appearing on the ground, with a white light coming out of them. Out of one of those cracks came a familiar site.

His evil side.

"You're…me?" Alex asked

"No Alex," the man in the brown cloak said. "He is not you, he never was."

"Can it old man!" Evil Alex ordered. "This is between Alexs."

"If you have something to say to him, you have something to say to me!" the man yelled.

"…This is weird," Alex admitted.

"Fine then. We fight," Evil Alex smiled.

"Huh? Hey!" Alex yelled as the man charged at Evil Alex. "Who the heck are you!?" Alex screamed as the two faced off. Alex quickly ran over, deciding that as long as the man in brown wasn't attacking him, he should help him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. "HIYA!" Alex yelled and jumped kick Evil Alex.

The doppelganger stumbled back and ended up falling into one of the cracks. The crack then glowed and Alex and the man were soon pulled into it like a black hole.

"AHHH!" Alex screamed.

"Quit screaming!" the man ordered.

* * *

"Oof!" Alex yelled, falling to the ground. "Where are- AHHH!" Alex screamed as the man fell on him.

"Sorry," the man laughed and helped Alex up.

"Hey… This is Xan's Palace!" Alex realized.

"Even without the P… why are there two of you? And who the Lore are you?" Xan asked the stranger.

"I'll explain later! You want him dead, I'll help you!" Evil Alex grinned.

"Hm… Very well!"

"I'll take Xan, deal with your clone," the Stranger ordered.

"You can take him?" Alex asked.

"Watch," the man smiled as he threw his cloak off. Suddenly Alex saw the armor of a warrior, with black armor, and a white trim. He then took out his sword and Alex's eyes widened. The sword was black as night, but with a white outer trim along the blade. The hilt was metal, and had a picture of a Dragon's head on it.

The man's skin was tanned, much like Alex's, and his hair was black, but longer in the back than Alex's. (That's carefree style unless no one knows)

"Come gets some!" he yelled.

"What he said!" Alex smiled.

The Mystery Man… how about we just call him Hero? Hero ducked under Xan's fist and tripped him with his foot. Hero then kicked him back up, and kicked him again; making him hit the ground and making the pyromaniac roll against the ground.

"Still got."

"Hiya!" Alex yelled, punching his clone. The clone ducked under it and grabbed Alex's legs. He then lifted Alex up and begun spinning around, and let go, making Alex hit the ground.

"Energy Be-"

"HA!" Alex yelled and smashed the ground. Suddenly the half that Xan and Evil Alex were on broke off from Hero's and Alex's. "Spirit of the Wind Dragon!" Alex yelled as a wall of wind formed in his hands. "RAGH!" Alex yelled as a blast of wind came out of his hands.

"Think its time to go! See ya Xan!" Evil Alex laughed, seeing a white crack on the wall. He quickly jumped in as a tornado caught Xan, sending him flying around in it.

"After him!" Hero ordered, running to the wall and jumping in with Alex following.

"That was weird!" Alex yelled as they went into the white light.

* * *

"Xan's Palace and now… Frostval?!" Alex asked. He then looked down to see Jojo and smiled. "Hey Jojo!" Alex greeted.

"Alex!" Jojo smiled and ran over to him. The Dragonlord bended down and took the Moglin in his arms in a hug. "How are you?"

"Focus Alex," Hero ordered. "Your doppelganger is here."

"Doppelganger?" Jojo asked. "What's a doppelganger?"

"A stronger, smarter, and simply better version of one's self!" Evil Alex laughed. He stood on top of a small hut and grinned. "Why fight for these fools?" he asked. "We fought to save the world, and look where that got us! We lost the battle; we were betrayed by our friends! They did NOTHING for us!"

"Alex! Don't believe him!" Hero ordered.

"Who is he to order you? Do you know his name? Who he REALLY is?" Evil Alex asked.

"Alex! NO! He's evil!" Jojo cried.

"SILENCE!" Evil Alex ordered as a ball of lighting appeared in his hand. He fired it at the Moglin, but the ball was quickly sliced in half.

"Jojo! Run!" Alex ordered. The Moglin quickly ran of to a safe location as Evil Alex tackled his original. The two soon began punching and kicking each other in mid air as Evil Alex flew into the sky, with Alex punching and hitting him.

Alex suddenly looked up to see another light crack right there in the middle of the air. The two of them almost hit the crack, but Evil Alex suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

"How do ya like that!?" Hero asked. Alex looked to the side and saw that Hero's sword was embedded into his clone's back. Evil Alex let out a shriek of pain and lost control of his flight.

Alex smiled and fought to get on top of him. He then kicked off his evil fake and the red Dragonlord fell to the ground, with Alex landing nearby.

"Ready to give up yet?" Alex asked, as his clone slowly rose.

"No. You?" he asked, removing the sword from his back. He then looked down and smiled as a white crack appeared on the ground. "Catch me if ya can!" he laughed as he fell into the crack.

"What is with these cracks!?"

"They're portals through your head. The spell Sepulchure used must have messed up your psyche," Hero explained.

"Wait… MY HEAD!? We're in my head?"

"Where did you think we were in? Kansas?" Hero asked, kicking Alex into the crack.

* * *

"AHHH-OOF!" Alex yelled. "That was fun," he groaned. He then gave a quickly look around and realized he was in the black room again. "Great."

"Do you know what you did?" a dark voice asked. "You killed so many. Hurt so many…" Evil Alex whispered, so Alex barely heard. IN his hand was Hero's blood, fresh with his blood.

"He wasn't himself!" Hero yelled, appearing out of the white crack, which quickly disappeared.

"Silence!" Evil Alex ordered. Suddenly the walls place began to light up, then the ceiling, and soon even the ground. They began showing a video, almost like a TV.

"Look out!"

"AHHHH!"

"Mommy!"

"Please…don't do this!"

"The Creator save us..."

Alex felt tears on his face as he saw himself, he Alex the Dragonlord, beating, killing, and completely destroying hundreds of people.

"Alex! Don't listen! This isn't you!" Hero yelled. "He's a monster Sepulchure made! You are a hero!"

"How though? How can a hero do all this horrible stuff?" Evil Alex asked, raising his hands into the air as he gazed at the walls. "How can a hero lust for power be a hero? How could a man who finds joy in breaking the will of heroines be a hero himself? How?"

"He's right…" Alex whispered as a black aura over took him.

"You see now, old man?" Evil Alex asked. "Evil corrupts. Evil infects, even the 'Greatest of Heroes.' He has nothing left, no heroic purpose, no great reason, and no hope. The only thing left for him- no! Us! Is our thirst our LUST FOR POWER!!"

"Alex… is this what your father what?" Hero asked. "To be a pawn in a game? To be a killer?"

"How do you know my father?" Alex asked coldly.

"Because Alex… I am your Father," Charles smiled. He was suddenly tooken in a bright golden light. Charles then took Alex's hand in his own and the Dragonlord's aura turned into gold as well.

"Dad? Is it really-?"

"It is son. It is."

"… I have so many questions… Who's my Mother? Why was I chosen to be Dragonlord? Why was I never told about Sepulchure in your note you left me?!" Alex yelled.

"Son… I know I haven't been there. Even now, I am but a tiny fragment of want you remember. The little time we had together…" Charles whispered. He quickly shook his head though and looked at Alex. "Find your path to these answers, I know you will."

"Don't listen to him Alex! He left us! Betrayed us! Kill him! Kill him now!" Evil Alex ordered.

"Only one dying is you!" Alex yelled.

"Go get him son," Charles whispered as his image began to fade. "This is your fight," he whispered as he slowly disappeared.

"No more, games! Time to die!" Evil Alex yelled as a black aura took him. The aura then grew and took shape. Where once laid a Dragonlord, now lay a huge Dragon, towering over Alex.

The Dragon looked like Zero, but was blood red instead of blue. Also his eyes were completely black, along with his wings and horns. His wings spread out widely as he roared with fire blasting out of his mouth. "Ready to fight?" Draco Alex asked.

"No… I'm ready to win!" Alex yelled as his golden aura increased. All of a sudden he remembered his friends and family, which just made the aura glow brighter. "My friends… my family… For them… **I fight! Dragon Heart!**" Alex screamed as two angel wings came out of his back. The Dragonlord's hand moved and suddenly Charles's sword flew into his hand.

He flew into the air and shot like a bullet at his Draco clone. The dragon roared and opened its mouth and a stream of fire flew at Alex, however like a knife through butter, Alex sliced through the fire!

In a streak of light, both figures stood still. Alex floated behind his Draco clone, as his copy did the same.

"I feel…cold…" the doppelganger sighed. His head tipped over and fell to the ground, with his headless corpse followed. The remains turned black then and turned into smoke, dissolving into the air.

"I am proud of you son," Charles smiled.

"Dad…?" Alex asked.

"You have many paths before you Alex. Some alone, some with your allies. I know you will make great things happen. Goodbye."

"Dad…Dad…

* * *

"DAD!" Alex screamed, jumping off his bed.

"Huh? Alex! You're awake!" Kaiser shouted. "Guys! He's awake!" the warrior shouted as he and the others ran in.

"Alex…" Jack greeted, probably still old about what he did to May. Speaking of May, the pirate stood behind him, her right arm in a sling, and Olapen was helping her walk.

"Are you… you?" Baron asked.

"I am…" Alex answered as a wave of realization swept over him. "How long have I been out?" he asked as he sat on the ground.

"Almost a month," Warlic answered.

_Daddy! _Zero shouted gleefully. The baby dragon licked Alex's cheek and softly lay on Alex's lap.

"Alex!" Jojo giggled and ran over. She jumped on to Alex's lap an hugged him around his neck rubbing her head into his neck an giggling.

"Son!" Ben laughed and was about to hug him, but the Dragonlord quickly stopped him.

"Dad!" Alex half laughed, half ordered. He then stopped and looked at the tent's door. "Are we still in Osprey Cove?"

"You were too injured to move, Alex," Shadow Tamer explained.

Alex forced his body up and laid Zero and Jojo down. He then walked out and his eyes widened.

Dozens of Pirates and Ninjas alike glared at Alex. The Cover was torn apart, and the smell of destruction was fresh in the air.

"Murder," a Pirate man mumbled, bumping into him.

"Perverted killer," a Ninja girl mumbled.

"No…No, I…" Alex whispered, but his mouth said no more words.

"Alex… Come back in to rest," Shadow Tamer commanded softly.

"Yeah…yeah okay."

* * *

"Goooooood morning Alex!" Jojo greeted. "I have your breakfast ready!"

…

"Alex!" Jojo yelled seeing the bed sheets. She put down Alex's food and walked over to the bed. She took hold of the sheets and pulled them, making the sheets fall down on top of her. "AHHHH! Get me out!" she cried and fought her way out.

After fighting out of the Sheet of Death, Jojo noticed something on the ground. She picked up a piece of paper and her eyes skimmed through it.

"No…"

* * *

**My Dear Friends**

**For almost year we have worked. You guys helped me, and I would be dead without you. I thought the good times would never end for us.**

**However it seems they just did. I let Sepulchure beat me, but not only that. I hurt hundreds of people, and cause horrible pain and suffering… and the worst part is I liked it. **

**As a way to stop myself, I have gone on a journey to better myself. Also I need to find the answer to some questions. I don't want you guys to worry, I'll be careful. **

**To Kaiser: Good luck bro. Good luck with Lady Celestia, and watch your temper. You're a great warrior, and an even better friend.**

**To Olapen: Um…sorry for looking at you when you were bathing, and for touching you all the time. I respect you as a great mage, and hope you can keep this team from killing each other… or atleast try**

**To Shadow Tamer: Shadow Tamer I want you to… wait, what am I saying? You've been leading this team since we it was made! Keep doing what you do best buddy.**

**To Baron: Baron, say out of trouble. Also quit whining so much, pal! Just go and beat up those baddies… just don't do anything TOO stupid.**

**To Jack and May: I'm sorry. I am so sorry… If I re- When I return, I hope you guys can forgive me. **

**To My Fa… To Ben: Thank you for raising me like I was your son. No matter what happens, whether or not **

It was now noticeable to Warlic that there wet spots on the paper. It was obvious that here Alex began crying. He closed his eyes for a second, but quickly got back to reading.

**To Zero: Zero… My son, Zero. Be good to your uncles and mommies. Don't let this break your pure heart, little guy. Love kid, and don't worry. Daddy is always there.**

**To Jojo: What can I say? Take care of yourself, and… I… Sigh. If- WHEN we meet again, I'll have a surprise for you… Sigh. Goodbye Jojo. **

**From Alex the Rouge.**

"Wait. Rouge?" Kaiser asked. "What does that mean?"

"Warlic, Jack!" Thyton yelled, running in. "I think you might to look at this."

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Can't it wait?"

"No," Thyton answered motioning a ninja and pirate to come over. "We found this in the forest," the ninja explained as the ninja and pirate walked in.

The pirate held in his hands various pieces of armor, while the ninja held two black daggers.

"Alex's armor…" Ben whispered.

"His daggers," Shadow Tamer added. "He is gone…"

"I can't believe it," Olapen whispered. "Can't we go look for him?"

"We have to respect his wish. This is his mission. His… Exodus."

**END**

I had hoped to get this chapter done by Friday the 13th, but oh well! I'll make a spin-off, explaining Alex's journey between now and… Chapter 21 or so. R n R. I hoped you liked the chapter, but… I don't think I got it right.


	15. Zhoom, Zhoom, Zhoom

**Zhoom, Zhoom, Zhoom!**

"We have to respect his wish. This is his mission. His… Exodus."

It had been months since that fateful day. Months since Alex just left to find something. No one knew what, heck some didn't even think Alex knew, but everyone hoped he would find it.

Ben had decided to stay in Falconreach, hoping Alex would come to the town and wanting to be close to Alex's friends. The anger and hatred he saw in Alex still existed in his mind, giving him shivers down his spine.

As for Jojo the Moglin and May the Pirate, the two chose to stay with our heroes. The gang tried to argue, but the two were stubborn. Neither felt safe alone, and with some convincing from Zero and Jack the two joined the group.

"Good morning, everyone," Celestia greeted as she walked into the inn. She saw our heroes at a table, quietly eating some food, bored out of their mind. "I see you are using your time correctly…"

"Take our word for it…bored and sad, is NOT a good combo," Baron groaned.

"I realize your saddened by the fact Alex is go-"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"Oh dear, Jojo dear I'm sorry!" Celestia yelled as a wave of tears came out of the small pink Moglin. The pink Moglin just kept crying and screaming that Alex had deserted her and left with another Moglin.

It was only by the help of a certain blue Baby Dragon that the love stricken Moglin stopped. Zero flew to his Mom' and licked her cheek and said, No crying Mommy Jojo! Daddy will come back…he has to. The Pink Moglin just nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. Jojo then hugged the blue Dragon and the two cried softly together.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So how are you, Celestia?" Kaiser smiled.

"I am fine, Kaiser. Thank you for asking."

"Kaiser and Celestia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

POW!

"Ow!" Baron yelled.

"There is something I need to tell you, though. The Elemental Orbs."

"...Huh?" everyone asked.

"Elemental Orbs?! Plural?!" Baron groaned loudly.

"There's more than one. There are several. Wind, Darkness, Light, Ice, and others."

"Let me guess, Sepulchure is after them all two, huh?" Jack asked.

"Correct."

"And now we have to go find them all?" May asked.

"Correct again."

"And if we don't and Sepulchure does get them all, bad things will happen?" Jack and May asked.

"You two do make a good couple."

"Where?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"I think I know the location of the Light Orb. You must go to the Sandsea."

"Sea? Does that mean we get to go to the beach?" Olapen smiled.

* * *

_Mommy Jojo? _Zero asked from Kaiser's right shoulder.

"Yes?" Jojo asked from the other shoulder.

_This isn't a beach_

"Hey, I just thought of something," Baron said, stopping suddenly as they tracked through the desert.

"Uh oh," Jack groaned.

"Funny. But how can any of us understand Zero if we don't have the Dragon Amulet?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Writer's convenience?" Olapen suggested

"...Let's go with that," Shadow Tamer nodded.

"Hey, excuse me!" a man said as soon they reached the town of Sandsea. The man ran over and looked at them. "You are the Heroes of Falconreach, no? Listen, I BEG for your help!"

"Why? What's wrong?" May asked.

"It is Pharaoh Sek-Duat XV. There, that is his palace. He is a cruel, cruel man. He is crushing us tighter and tighter with every day, and he must be stopped!"

"Woah, woah," Jack ordered, motioning for the man to slow down. "Just calm down."

"I cannot! Zhoom is after me! He will soon find me, so I must be quick. My sources tell me you are looking for the Light Orb, correct?"

"Zhoom? But- Wait, how do you know about the Light Orb?" Kaiser asked.

"You are not the only one with your resources. I have heard that Sek-Duat has a Light Orb. If you help us overthrow him, we'll give it to you!"

"Who is we?" Jojo asked.

"The Resistance, the only one's who dare oppose Sek-Duat. I can speak no more, he is coming!" the man yelled, and quickly ran over to his Snapping Camel and began preparing to leave.

"Is that a dustcloud? Baon asked, seeing a large dustcloud.

"No...look, there's someone inside!" JAck said.

"Oh no!" the Rebel yelled, as a man jumped out of the dustcloud and kicked him to the ground. As he recovered from the strike, he saw a blade near his head and a foot on his chest. "Zhoom..."

"Hello, Rebel."

"Its you!" Olapen said. "Zhoom! Remember us?"

"Hmm? You're saying we have met before?"

"Yes! You came with Atrix and Cysero from the future in a phonebooth to help save the world!"

"...I came from the future."

"Yes!"

"With two guys called, Atrix and Cysero..."

"Yes!"

"And we traveled through time through a...'Phonebooth?'"

"...Yes."

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"...Yes."

"Olapen, he doesn't meet us yet. Remember? He wouldn't remember our heroism, because for him it never happened yet," Shadow Tamer whispered.

"Don't mind her, she's crazy!" Baron said, putting his hanbd over her mouth.

CHOMP

"OW! She bit me!"

"Well, Rebel Dog, it looks lieke you'll be going to Lord Sek-Duat, and any reason you were talking to these kids?" Zhoom asked.

"Oh yeah, they're Rebels," the man said.

"HEY!" our heroes yelled.

"And we were just standing here, in the open, talking about yours and your Master's death. How stupid do you think we are?"

"Very, but I see your point."

"We were just looking to buy his Snapping Camel. Now if you don't mind, we'll be looking for it," Shadow Tamer said, keeping his cool. Even though he was wearing black, and he was in the desert. Which must really suck. "It does," Shadow Tamer whispered.

"Hahahahaha! I like you. Say, I'm sure you would like a few coins. How about after I take care of this dog, I could use some help to fetch more Rebel dogs. How about it?" Zhoom asked.

"Sure," Shadow Tamer nodded. Zhoom smiled and suddenly knocked out the Rebel and threw him onto his horse and the two rode off to a large pyramid.

_Are we the bad guys now?_

"No Zero. We're the good buys who look bad."

"Wait, we're going to fake Zhoom and this Suck-dahat guy?" Baron asked.

"Sek-Duat," Shadow Tamer corrected. "The XV and correct."

"...Its going to be one of those days, ain't it?" Kaiser asked.

"One of those days?" Jojo asked.

"You'll see.

* * *

"Good, you're still here," Zhoom smiled, seeing our heroes laying on the ground.

"SO HOT!" Baron screamed.

"Dying! DYING!" JAck yelled as he held May.

"SO...HOT!"

"You will get use to it. I have found another Rebel, so get up and lets go."

"HOT!"

"Sigh...You do realize there is an inn, right here, don't you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Let's get going," Shadow Tamer sighed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Baron asked.

"No," Zhoom answered.

"Are we there yet?" Olapen asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Jojo asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"...Are we there yet?" Baron asked again.

"SHUT UP!"

"Are we there yet?" Olapen asked.

"Yes! We're here! STOP ASKING!"

"...Are we home yet?" May laughed.

"Sigh...Look, the rebel Kasuf is in that temple. Go inside, flesh him out, and then we can catch him."

"I dunno...It looks really dark in there... Maybe we should send in a scout?" Baron suggested.

"Thank you for volunteering!" Kaiser laughed and kicked the younger boy into the dark cave. "...What? I'm sure he's fine!"

* * *

"Its been an hour," Shadow Tamer said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Baron screamed, running out. He was covered in water, and didn't look to happy. "A DRAGON ATE ME!"

"...That must really suck," Kaiser laughed.

"All of you. In. NOW," Zhoom ordered.

* * *

"This doesn't look too bad," May said.

"That's because I attacked all the monsters while you guys were outside!" Baron yelled.

"I doubt you could beat them all," Shadow Tamer smiled.

"Guys..." Jojo whispered.

_What's wrong Mommy? _

"GIANT BUGS!" Jojo screamed as Scar Scarabs and Sandslicers flooded the room, attacking our heroes. "Is this what you meant by one of those days?"

"Yep," Kaiser smiled as he slammed his sword into a Scarab. "Zero, protect Jojo!" Kaiser ordered as he kicked away a Scarab.

_Stay away from Mommy! _Zero ordered, shooting an ice blast at a Sandslicer. Jojo ran to Zero and slided under a Scarab as the ice Dragon froze it's face.

"Guys! I found the door!" Jack yelled, as he threw some ninja stars at a Sandslicer. He then looekd at it and scratched his head. "What the heck is this?! Shadow Tamer, there's a code on the door!"

"What's it say?"

"I dunno! Its just got weird shapes and gold scarabs! And there's a sand clock!"

"Have you tried this?" May asked, and pulled out her pistol and shot the device. The sand clock exploded and the wall opened up revealing a new pathway. "See? Shooting stuff is fun."

"Remind me to get a pistol like that," Jack smiled.

"Can you two have a moment when we're not getting eaten by bugs!?" Baron screamed as his leg was bitten by a Scarab. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Out the door now!" Shadow Tamer ordered as the the bug wave chased after them. "Olapen, give me a hand!" the black mage ordered as he held up his staff. THe lightning mage nodded and held up her staff with Shadow Tamer's, making an X. "Wait for it! Wait for it! Wait for it...NOW!" he ordered as a mixture of lightning and darkness shot out of the X and crashed into the wave, killing the bug army.

"We did it! Yatta!" Olapen cheered.

"Hey guys! More locks!" Jack yelled.

"I got this!" Baron smiled and looked at Kaiser. "Headbutt."

"What?

"Headbutt!"

"The wall? NO! OW! MY SHIN!"

"HEADBUTT!"

"NO!"

"HEADBUTT!" Baron ordered and kicked Kaiser's shin.

"THAT'S IT!" Kaiser yelled and charged at Baron, who stepped aside and made the Warrior run through the wall, and another, and another, and...you get it, right?

"Revenge is sweet."

"AHHHH!"

"Was that one of us?" Olapen asked.

"...THE REBEL!" everyone realized. They all quickly ran through the Kaiser shaped holes and ran down to find the Warrior laying on the ground with many bumps on his head and a man laying on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Jojo asked.

"Which one? The bald guy or the stupid one?" Jack smiled.

"HEY! I'm not bald! I'm thinning!" the man yelled, jumping up.

Olapen looked down at Kaiser and began jabbing her with her staff. "Kaiser? Kaiser? Kaiser? Kaiser? Kaiser? Kaiser?" she asked, poking his cheek. She then smiled, evilly and suddenly a lightning bolt hit Kaiser.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"He's awake!"

"Who are you!?" the Rebel asked.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys...except Baron, that's up to debate," May smiled.

"HEY!"

"I am Kasuf. I am part of the Resistance, and am hiding from that maniac Zhoom!"

"I can see why. That guy is hunting Rebels like crazy," Shadow Tamer replied. "Look, we can get you out, just tell us which way to go?"

"Well there's one other path, but its guarded by a giant Sandslicer!"

"Giant sandslicer? I don't remember that in the game!" Jack groaned. "OH man, Blade100 must be improvising again. STOP IT YOU JERK!"

"...Why am I dating you again?" May sighed.

"Focus. Now which way?" Shadow Tamer asked. Kasuf pointed down the path and the Heroes could see tracks. "Fantastic. Let's go," the black mage mumbled.

"ROAR!"

"...That's bad..." Jojo whispered.

"ROAR!"

* * *

"I don't see anything..." Olapen whispered.

"Sh!" Kasuf ordered. "It can smell fear."

_Sorry, that was me_

"FEAR! I SAID FEAR!"

"RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!"

"Oops."

Suddenly out of the ground came a large pincer claw, that grabbed May by her waist and began squeezing. Jack quickly jumped up and put his hands on the pincer, and began pushing them apart. As soon as she was free, May grabbed the pincer and flipped up to be side by side with Jack.

"Shoot it!" Jack ordered. May quickly pulled out her gun and shot it, but the bullet just bounced off, nearly slicing off Jack's head. "OKAY! BAD IDEA! KAISER! DO THAT BERSERKER THING!"

Kaiser held his head and nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. "RAGGGHHHH!" he yelled, charging at the pincer tail. He grabbed it as Jack took May in his arms and jumped off, landing behind the red warrior. Kaiser roared loudly and began squeezing the tail. The rest of the Sandslicer popped out of the ground and Kaiser let go of the tail and grabbed his sword. "AHHHHH!" he yelled and slammed his sword into the monster's head.

"Olapen! Aim for the sword!" Shadow Tamer ordered. The female mage nodded her head and aimed her staff at it. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out and hit the sword, eletrocuting Kaiser as well. "Keep it up! Trust me!"

"But-"

"OLAPEN!" Shadow Tamer yelled, shooting black magic at Kaiser as well. The Warrior yelled out of pain and glowed white. Shadow Tamer quickly halted the attack and raised his staff, making a shield for the team as Kaiser seem to just explode. When the smoke finally cleared, Kaiser was laying in a pool of giant bug remains and blood, and he had those spinny eyes you seen in anime shows. "Good job, Kaiser."

"...Are you guys sure your heroes?" Kasuf asked.

"Nope," Olapen smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, all of you," Kasuf bowed. "Now let me repay you. The Resistance has a sign of trust, the Blue Lotus. Go to the wastelands, and find it. Then go to the Oasis Inn and find my daughter, she will help you."

"Daughter? Man, Alex would love this mission," Baron laughed.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jojo screamed, tears shooting out of her eyes.

"Hey, why didn't we think of this before? Look! Water!"

CHOMP!

"OW! ZERO!"

* * *

"Man! What a day!" Kaiser sighed, falling to the bed. "I can't believe that lever led to a shark pit!"

"I can't believe that lever led to a boulder landing on us," Baron groaned, falling on top of Kaiser.

"I can't believe that lever made the floor open up!" Olapen groaned, falling on Baron.

"I can't believe that other idol was really a bomb," Jack groaned, falling on Olapen.

"I can't believe it took us hours just to figure out which one out of three levers was safe!" May groaned, falling on top of Jack.

"I can't believe its not butter," Shadow Tamer groaned, falling on May.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I just thought I should something stupid since Alex wasn't here."

"...Why didn't Jojo cry?" Baron asked.

* * *

"Come on Zero! Over here!" Jojo said, running down the sandy path.

_Are you sure we should be doing this Mommy?_

"Don't worry! Zhoom said the Blue Lotus can be found over here!" Jojo smiled. "But you don't have to come with me. Just stay here, I'll be right back!"

_NO! Uncle told Zero to protect Jojo, and Zero will! Let's go! FOR DADDY ALEX!_

Jojo smiled at the blue Dragon and the two ran down the path. Thanks to their small size, and Zero's flight they were able to avoid most of the monsters. They were like secret agents.

Double 0 JOJO! Double 0 ZERO! Together they are... Jojoo and Zeroo...yeah, okay, its lame.

"Quick!" Jojo whispered, as the two snuck behind a Sandstorm. They saw the small blue lotus by some rocks and silently cheered as Jojo picked it up. "Yes! Good job!" Jojo smiled, giving Zero a high five... Do they even have fingers? I mean, I think Zero has three fingers, but what about Jojo!? "Ahem."

Oops, sorry!

"Now, let's get out of here!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Zero?"

_Yes, Mommy?_

"Was that your stomach?"

_No, Mommy..._

The two slowly turned around to see the rocks on the ground take shape and form. The beast rose from the ground and looked down at Zero and Jojo, its hard rock shell moving as it seem to breath.

"Uh...Hi?"

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

"RUN ZERO!" Jojo ordered as she gave Zero the flower and ran down one way, the Sandstone beast chasing her. Jojo quickly ran up a hill and tumbled down, with Sandstone behind her.

The Pink Moglin jumped out of the way of a fist and grabbed some sand. She quickly packed it into a ball and threw it at the Sandstone's face, but snow is different from snow. In other words the sand broke apart and fell in her face, making her spit and rub her eyes. "AHHH! Sand sucks!" she screamed, rubbing her eyes.

_Elemental NOVA!_ Zero yelled.

POW!

The Sandstone flew from Jojo, and crashed into another sand hill. Zero floated over to Jojo and landed nearby, looking at the Sandstone. _Don't worry, Mommy! I can take him! _Zero roared, flying at Sandstone. The stone beast threw its fist at the Dragon, but Zero flew under it and circled around, making the beast swing its arms wildly.

It roared and slammed its hands on the ground, shaking the ground. Jojo fell to the ground and looked up to see the beast looking over her. She rolled to the left, dodging a fist and then scooted up, dodging a foot. Suddenly an ice blast hit Sandstone's face, blinding him. Jojo smiled and jumped up on the beast's leg.

The beast felt something on its knee and slamemd its foot against its own knee. "ROAR!" it roared in pain. It then felt something on its chest, and slammed its own chest. "AGGGHHH!" Sandstone, feeling its rock fists. Wait... right there, on its head! It pulled back its rock fist and let out a strange laugh.

POW!

_YAY! We did it!_

"Good job, Zero! Come on, let's get back! Hey, where's the lotus?" Jojo asked.

_OH NO!_

Since Jojo gave it to Zero's mouth, the little Baby held it there and since it shot an ice blast from his mouth to help Jojo...well, basically the Blue Lotus, was now the Frozen Blue Lotus.

_NOOOOOO!! _Zero cried, tears going down his face. Jojo hugged the Dragon around his neck and begged him not to cry. As the Moglin mommy helped her 'Son' the Sandstone beast let out a growl, and slowly got up.

"ROA-"

Tap. Tap.

"Hrm?" Sandstone grunted, turning around to see a black figure.

POW!

"AHHH!" Jojo and Zero screamed as they saw Sandstone go flying over them. They looked at the black figure, the moon reflecting from behind him. Suddenly he dropped something to their feet and crouched down and they could see who's face it was.

Before they could say anything, he held up his finger and whispered a light, "Shh." He then lightly patted Zero's head and kissed Jojo's furry cheek and then hugged them both tightly.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't find them!" Kaiser groaned as he opened the door and fell on the ground.

"I can't believe we almost got tricked into giving our money to five year olds," Baron groaned, falling on top of Kaiser.

"I can't believe those five years nearly ate my shoe!" Olapen groaned, falling on Baron.

"I can't believe the price it takes for just a glass of water here!" Jack groaned, falling on Olapen.

"I can't believe the price it takes for some rum!" May groaned, falling on top of Jack.

"I still can't believe its not butter," Shadow Tamer groaned, falling on May.

"Shadow Tamer, you make a horrible Alex," Baron groaned from the near bottom of the pile.

"Deal with it."

"I'm too tired to care about the fact, you're all crushing me..." Kaiser groaned.

"...Guys..."

"Yes, Olapen?" May groaned.

"Is that Jojo and Zero on the bed napping with a Blue Lotus?"

Everyone looked up from their position in the pile to see Jojo and Zero asleep on a bed, a blanket over them both and sleeping calmly, with a Blue Lotus in Jojo's small paws. Everyone stared for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few minutes. They all let out a groan and fell asleep in their pile.

**END**

Wow that was...suckish. R n R everyone, sorry for not updating! Also...SCHOOL TOMORROW! PRAY FOR ME! I HAVE MY FIRST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! I'M FRESH MEAT! I mean, Freshmen...No wait, FRESH MEAT!!


	16. Merry Insert Holiday Here

**Merry (Insert Holiday Here)  
**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" Kaiser asked.

"TWILLY!"

"Twilly who?"

"Twilly the Moglin!"

"…I don't get it."

"I don't think it's a knock knock joke," Shadow Tamer stated as he opened the door and the red Moglin ran in.

"Guys!Guys!Guys!Frostvalisindangeragain!Anarmyoficemonstershavebegunattackingthe townandeveryonethinksIceMasterYetiisattackingagain!"

"…Sigh…Olapen?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"He said, there's an army of ice monsters attacking Frostval and the Moglins think its Ice Master Yeti again," Olapen calmly explained.

"Frostval!? We have to go save them!" Jojo cried. "That's my hometown; I have friends there, family two!"

"Don't worry, Jojo. We saved your village once, we can do it again!" Baron smiled.

_Yeah…but last time Daddy was here to help… _Zero cried.

* * *

"Blizzy! Chilly! Maya!" our heroes greeted, walking over to their friends.

"Guys! How are you?" Maya smiled.

"Where's Alex?" Blizzy asked.

"He's…on vacation," Kaiser lied.

"A probably long vacation," Jack added.

"To who knows here," May whispered.

"Is everyone okay?" Jojo asked.

"Yeah, most Moglins went into hiding before the attack. They're all too afraid to get out of hiding though! You have to help us!" Chilly begged.

"Grrrr! It's all Ice Master Yeti's fault!" Blizzy growled. "If I was big as he was, I'd show him!"

"NO! It's not!" Chilly screamed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

* * *

"What did you want to show us, Chilly?" May asked.

"Well…You know how all the monsters are attacking?"

"Kinda hard not to. I got pelted with so much snow I think my feet are frozen!" Kaiser yelled, only for Zero to bite and nibble on them. "…Nope! Can't feel anything."

"Focus," Shadow Tamer ordered.

"Well…I know WHY they're attacking."

"What? Really?" Jojo asked. "Why?"

"I think it's best to show you, come with me to me and my Dad's basement."

* * *

"This is where we store wood to use in the cold seasons."

"COLD seasons? Are you saying its warm right now?!" Jack asked.

"Then he came along and…I had to help you guys! I just had to!"

"Slow down, Chilly!" Baron ordered. "Who are you talking about?"

"He's uh…talking about me," a voice answered as Ice Master Yeti stepped out of his hiding spot.

"ICE MASTER YETI!?" everyone except for Chilly screamed.

"Uh…yo?"

"ATTACK!"

"NO! NO! NO! WAIT!" Chilly begged. "He's my friend! Back last year we talked."

"Explain," Shadow Tamer ordered.

"Last year, before you saved them, this little Moglin kept yapping on how you and his Dad would come save him and the others. I would bet you wouldn't come, but then you did! Then you gave me all your weapons, just for a chance to save them. I can't explain it, but…it was inspirational. After my defeat by Alex, I told Sepulchure I was done serving him. He didn't like that. He sent one of his lackeys here and I was kicked out of my own home and my army betrayed me. I was eventually found by Chilly here, and the little guy let me stay here."

"You see? It's not his fault!" Chilly smiled.

"Chilly…Even if Ice Master Yeti isn't the culprit this year, he was for last year. We're going to have to take this up with the other Moglins. Maybe they'll listen," Jack said.

"No! Papa still doesn't like Ice Master Yeti! They'll exile him!" Chilly cried.

"No, kid…they're right. I have to stand judgment. Time to be a real man, and face my mistakes, head on."

And so our heroes brought Ice Mater Yeti above ground to talk with the other Moglins. Needless to say, things went down as expected.

"Chilly I am sorry, but this…monster cannot stay here!" Blizzy yelled. "He must leave. I know he is your friend, but that I the only reason why I will not have his executed for his crimes!"

"But…but Papa!"

"No buts!"

"Don't cry kid, it was inevitable. Thanks for trying though," Yeti smiled, patting Chilly's head. He looked at Jack, Baron, and the others, then at the ground. "If you see Alex before I do…Tell him I'm sorry."

"…We will," Jojo replied.

"I'm sorry to you two, Jojo. To all of you. I hope I can make it up someday…"

"…You should get going, but be careful, there are still frost monsters everywhere."

"Right, right…" Yeti whispered, walking away.

"We're just letting him go?" Baron asked.

"Yeah…He's gone through enough," Shadow Tamer stated. "Now let's go formulate a plan on our attack of Ice Master Yeti's old base."

"Oh and heroes?" Yeti added, stopping right before he entered the forest. "My replacement, the one who forced me out of my home. I think you know him. His name is Xan!"

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…Why are you still following me?" Ice Master Yeti asked.

"You knew. How long?"

"Quite a bit. Yetis have very good noses and ears."

"Noted."

"So…? Ya never answered my question?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat. I'm looking for answers."

"Of?"

"Have you ever heard of the name, Dragonark?"

* * *

"Xan!? XAN!? XAN THE FIRE MAGE GUY!? The one with the black skull head!?" Baron screamed. "The one who kicked our butts?"

"So it seems," Shadow Tamer responded.

"I think I heard of this guy. Wasn't he the same one who Alex and Zero beat more than a year ago?" May asked.

"We were there two ya know," Kaiser added.

"Sorry."

_But Daddy and Zero beat Xan! How can he do this!? _

"We can explain that."

"Huh? Wh-WHOA!" Olapen gasped, seeing a large robot thing, a girl mage, and a male warrior.

"I am Ghost of Frostval Future," the first ghost said.

"You know you look kinda like Artix," Jack commented.

"I know."

"I am the Ghost of Frostval Present," a female mage with a green robe and trim greeted.

"AND I AM THE GHOST OF FROSTVAL PAST! HOW YA'LL DOIING!?"

"Past, you don't have to scream, ya know," Present said.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! MY VOLUME SWITCH IS BROKEN!"

"Well try to whisper."

"I AM WHISPERING!"

"Does this happen a lot to you guys?" May asked.

"In a way," Jack replied.

"OKAY YOU GUYS. YOU SEE, XAN FOUND THIS BOOK CALLED-"

"Maybe I should tell them, Past," Future interrupted. "Okay you guys, Xan found this book called the EggNogonomicon, a book that held secrets of the greatest Cyromancers, ever. With it he can now control ice and any ice monster-"

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING IT RIGHT."

"Okay fine, you can tell them."

"OKAY…"

"Well?"

"ALL I REMEMBER IS THAT WE AGREED YOU WERE BADLY DRAWN. I'M ALITTLE FUZZY ON THE REST OF THE DETAILS."

"Would you two stop arguing?" Present sighed. "Look you guys, we're going to go see if we can't convince Xan not to do this. If we fail you must-ACK!" the ghost screamed as she was stabbed by a sword and disappeared.

"…"

"…Did that guy just take out Present?!" Past asked.

"Hiya!" Artix yelled, slashing his sword through the Ghost of Frostval Future.

"Oh the irony," he said as he disappeared in a white light.

"HEY! Stop that!" Past ordered before he two was destroyed.

"Haha! Looks like I'm done here! See ya guys! No need to thank me, it's what I do!" Artix smiled and ran off.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT THE &^#$ TACO JUST HAPPENED!?" Baron screamed.

"Right then, since Artix just killed the ghost of Frostval Past, Present, and Future, we'll just have to go in and fight Xan," Shadow Tamer stated.

"Yay," Jack sarcastically added.

_CHARGE! _Zero cried, flying forward, but stopped by Olapen grabbing his tail.

"We need a plan first."

_Oh yeah…Well what lets do what we did last time!_

"No, no, we'll need something more though…" Kaiser stated. "OH YEAH! May, Olapen…

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?!" May asked.

"It's uh…the good of the team, my dear," Jack responded, trying to keep his eyes off of his girlfriend. "Just hurry up so you can change afterwards. Being in that skimpy outfit won't be good for your health out here."

"If only Alex was here, huh?" Shadow Tamer joked as the two girls walked to the gates of the base.

"Oh boys!" Olapen and May cooed, attracting the Ice Elementals attention. The two Ice Elemental eyes turned into hearts and they cashed after the two beauties. "Catch us if you can!" they giggled running back to the boys as the ice monsters chased after.

"HA!" Kaiser yelled, slicing the two into pieces with Baron and Jack. "That was fun."

"Fun for whom?" May asked. "Now get going and let us change!" she ordered. "Honestly, I don't understand the point of what we just did…"

"Fan service," Blade100 the Author responded from above.

* * *

"Burn baby burn. I heard somebody say, burn baby burn!" Xan sang as Kaiser suddenly charged through the wall.

"FREEZE X…AHHHH! WHY DID I DO THAT!?" Kaiser screamed, holding his head.

"That's what you get for using your head," Baron joked.

"Oh great! I was hoping you kids would have died of old age by now!"

"Xan…we're teenagers. We're not going to die from old age in a year," Olapen explained.

"I can wait. Huh? Hey, where's the Dragonlord?"

"Alex? Uh...Vacation," May answered.

"Wait…Did he quit? HAHAHA! He did, didn't he? I always knew he was too much of a loser to be a real hero!"

"You shut up, frost face! Alex is a true hero!" Jojo yelled.

"What are you? His girlfriend?"

"Actually yes!"

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?!" Jojo asked.

"He's a human you stupid little Moglin! You're…some kind of bunny thing! You can't be in love!"

"I'll show you!" Jojo screamed and charged at Xan. The villain just laughed and threw a fireball at her, but something blocked it.

"You okay?" Ice Master Yeti asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oh great, the hairball is back!" Xan groaned.

"Party's over Xan, you're outnumbered," Shadow Tamer stated.

"Actually I prefer being called Xanta Claus. You know Christmas spirit and all. And how do you expect to beat me when I own the… EggNogonomicon!" he yelled, showing the icy book. "Nice isn't it? How do the kids say it? Chill?"

"It's cool," Baron replied.

"Whatever."

"You know, even if I didn't promise Chilly I would protect him, I'd still beat you up just for touching my stuff!" Yeti yelled. "Come on heroes! Let's kick some butt!"

"ATTACK!" the others yelled and charged at Xanta Claus.

Kaiser and Baron attacked Xan with their swords, but he slipped between them and frozen them to the walls. He then fired a blast of ice at Shadow Tamer, but the shadow mage dodged it and shot a black magic beam.

Olapen fired a lightning blast and Zero fired a few balls of blue fire at Xanta Claus. The Pyromancer/Cyromancer tried to make an ice and fire shield, but revitalized something.

"AHH! I canceled out my own shield!" he cried, before getting smacked by Yeti.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked, running to them and picking the ice with his daggers.

"Do we look fine!?" Baron asked.

"Just hold still," the Ninja ordered as be picked the ice.

"I got it," May said and pulled out her pistol.

"Huh? No! No! No! DON'T!" Kaiser yelled as she fired at him. The bullet pierced the ice and it shattered, freeing him. "…Thanks."

"No problem," May smiled, freeing Baron.

"Cold, very very cold!" the youngest warrior groaned.

"HA!" Xanta Claus roared firing blasts of fire and ice at our heroes. Unfortunately, due to obvious reasons, the attacks canceled one another out. "Oh come on!"

"Let's end this!" Yeti roared and slammed his fist into the icy ground, distracting Xanta as he stood up. Then Shadow Tamer and Olapen fired a darkness and lightning spell, blasting him to the ground.

He slowly rose, only to be kicked by Baron and Kaiser and hit the ground again. He forces himself up once more, only to be hit by a ninja star and a pistol shot, falling once more.

"Did we win?" Jojo asked.

"…RAGH!" Xanta screamed, firing a fire blast at the pink moglin.

_MOMMY! _Zero yelled, and flew in the way. _Elemental Nova! _He yelled, and shot through the fire blast, turning into a beam of blue light. He then head butted Xanta Claus and finally beat him.

"No!" he groaned. "My fire spells…no only did they counter my ice spells, but they melted the EggNogonomicon two…You know in retrospect, I should have seen this coming."

"Sucks to be you, huh?" Jack smiled.

"And now Xan, you're coming with us," Olapen shouted.

"Actually he won't," Yeti said.

"You're letting me go?"

"No. Your fire spells not only melted your spell book, but my home."

"What does that mean?" Xanta asked as the ground beneath him gave way and he fell down, down, down below. "YOU ALL SUCK…………"

Thud

"Ow."

"YAY! YATTA!" Olapen cheered, floating into the air.

"…Those that happen a lot?" May asked.

"Yep. Though she hasn't done that in a few chapters," Kaiser replied.

* * *

"In celebration and thanks to these mighty heroes, we shall now begin celebrating the second Frostval!" the mayor of Frostval smiled. "We would also link to thank Ice Maser Yeti, and in light of his new status as a hero, he shall be forever known as Frostval's first Guardian!"

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered as the festival began.

"I told you he changed!" Chilly smiled.

"I suppose he has…Ice Master Yeti, I apologize. I suppose you have changed," Blizzy acknowledged.

"Thank you, Blizzy. I promise I'll be the Guardian Frostval deserves."

_Mommy May? _

"Huh? What is it, Zero?"

_Where's Mommy Jojo?_

"….Where is Jojo?" Baron asked.

* * *

"Alex? I know you're there. I can smell your scent," the Moglin said. She sat on the same log, at the same spot as last year, watching the fireworks and hearing the music. From behind a being stepped out of the shadows, his face masked by the shadow of a hood.

"…"

"I've missed you…everyone has missed you."

"…"

"When will you come back, Alex? It's been months!" Jojo cried.

The hooded figure bended down and took the crying Moglin in his arms. "A kind, beautiful Moglin once told me, Frostval is a time we give each other gifts. I can only give you a kiss and words of comfort, Jojo," he whispered and kissed her furry forehead. "I will return. Perhaps not soon, but I will return."

"…Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"…I know, Jojo. I know."

"Jojo? Hey Jojo! Where are you?" a chorus of voices asked, belonging to her friends.

"Coming!" Jojo answered, and before she knew it Alex had disappeared. "…Alex…"

* * *

"Is it right to tease her like this?" a voice asked. The young man turned around to see another hooded, figure, as the two stood on top of a cliff overlooking Frostval.

"Not sure."

"Do you truly do plan on returning to them?"

"Yeah...yeah, I do," Alex smiled.

**END**

**HEY! LISTEN! I want hear what you guys want on Alex's DARK solo adventure? Any loose ends you want tied up? Any requests? Questions? NPC appearances? Let's hear them!**

**Also due to school, I may have a harder time updating than before…sorry**


	17. Sandsea Nights

**Sandsea Nights**

"Ready gang?" Shadow Tamer asked.

_CHARGE!_ Zero screamed, and charged into the door, crashing through it.

"…Energetic little bugger, ain't he?" Jack asked.

"Come on," Kaiser said, motioning the others to follow him in.

"Hey! No weapons! If you want to bring weapons in, buy the membership card!" the bartender ordered.

"Well how much for the discount?" May asked.

"Four billion gold per person."

"…We'll leave our weapons outside," Shadow Tamer sighed.

* * *

"Oh, Baron!" Sha'Rae cried as she hugged Baron tightly. "You know how much I love flowers!" she giggled, and took the blue flower from him. "And you brought the rest of the gang two? It's been ages since I've seen you all! How are you?"

"Err…Hi?" Baron greeted.

"Have we met?" Olapen whispered.

"No, of course not. My father said you could all be trusted. He didn't mention you were all slow."

"Hey!" Baron yelled. "Wait…Kasuf is your dad?"

"Shhh! You have to be quiet! You can't draw a scene here," Sha'Rae whispered.

"A scene? We're two warriors, two mages, a pirate, ninja, baby dragon, Moglin, and we WERE armed to the teeth. I think it's too late to worry about not making a scene," Jack joked.

"Just be quiet! Look, you guys are the Resistance's only hope for taking down Sek-Duat XV. Dad mentioned you guys are looking for the Orb of Light, right?"

"Yep!" Jojo answered. "Do you know anything about it?"

"I should, I've been studying it for years. I know every legend, story, and fact about it. Sek-Duat the First found it and used its evil magic to corrupt the land, and rule over it. The Orb is probably still in the palace somewhere, and Sek-Duat still thinks you guys are here to help take down the Rebels, so you're in his good grace. But you need more…You need to beat the mummy!"

"We're fighting your mom? Cool!" Baron laughed.

"…MUMMY! Not Mommy!" the girl yelled.

"Whatever happened to not making a scene?" May wondered.

"It's an undead, mummy dragon! I accidentally unearth it into our world, and now we need to destroy it. The beast is a thorn in our Pharaoh's side, so if you get rid of it, not only will the Sandsea be safer, but Sek-Duat might invite you to his palace."

"Got it," Kaiser said.

"No worries, baby. Your shining knight will save you!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…That was a pretty good impersonation of Alex, Shadow Tamer," Jojo commented.

"Thanks."

"Now get going you guys. And be careful. The Dragon is in the Dynasty Tomb. Now go, hurry!"

"Right!"

_CHARGE _Zero cried, and flew off, only to be blocked by a large thug. _Huh? _

"Drakath paid a lot of money to get rid of you kids…Come with us now and we may bring you to him alive," another thug said, walking over as more and more thugs walked over.

"…Why us?" Olapen sighed.

"GET THEM!" a thug yelled.

"Scatter!" Jack yelled, as he ducked under a punch and kneed the guy in the gut.

"Rah!" Kaiser grunted, and slammed a chair against another duck, knocking him out. "YEAH!"

"Ahem."

"Uh oh…" the red warrior gulped as a dozen thugs glared at him. "BYE!" he yelled, running off.

"Take that!" Baron yelled, throwing a plate at one. "Take this! And this! And this! Some of this! And this! And this! And this! And this! And this! And-"

"BARON!" Jack screamed. "Please stop throwing things at me!"

"Oh…I have really bad aim."

"Give up girlies!" a thug yelled, towering above all others, and walked up to Olapen, Jojo, and May.

"You wouldn't hurt little old me, would you?" May whimpered. "I promise to give you a reward if you go easy on me," she whispered, and unbuttoned her shirt slightly, exposing her cleavage.

"Oh…wow…"

"May, what are you do-"

POW!

"AHHHH!" the thug screamed as May kneed his groin.

"See? You just have to find the right words for some guys," May grinned.

"…That's MY girlfriend," Jack grinned.

"You must feel so proud," a thug said.

"I do," the ninja smiled as he punched the thug's face.

"Hahahahaha! What are you supposed to do, small fry?" one thug taunted as Zero looked up at them.

…

"Awww! What's wrong? You gonna cry, punk?" another asked.

_ROAR! _Zero screamed, unleashing a massive roar that blew the group of thugs through the wall of the inn.

"That's my son!" Jojo smiled.

"What a freak," a thug commented.

POW!

"Don't mess with my son."

"Ow," the thug groaned as he realized all his bones were broken.

* * *

"A mummy dragon?" Zhoom asked.

"Yep. Trust me, makes less sense to us," Kaiser chuckled.

"This is a dangerous way to get the attention of Sek-Duat, my friends. I can't not waste time on helping you, but neither can I stop you. If you return, tell me all about it."

"…Don't you mean, when?" Olapen asked.

"No, I mean if. Oh, by the way, I might know another way to gain Sek-Duat's attention."

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"The Sandwitch. She is said to capture people in the middle of the night and they are not seen again. If you stop her, then that may help," Zhoom explained.

"Alright, we'll split into teams. Me, May, Baron, and Zero will fight the Mummy Dragon. Olapen, Kaiser, Jack, and Zero, you guys go get this Sandwitch character. Let's move out," Shadow Tamer yelled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Baron whined.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!" May screamed.

"Oh…How about now?" Baron asked.

"NO!"

"Actually, yes. Look," Shadow Tamer said, pointing at the large tomb.

"Oh…Well…Let's get inside."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…We're not moving," Shadow Tamer sighed.

"Right, right…Okay, let's go…NOW."

_Still not moving…_

"Does talking count as moving?" wondered Baron.

"Come on, we're not going to let a giant mummified dragon scare us, right?" May asked.

"ROAR!" the dragon roared as its head burst out of the temple.

"…It wasn't that big in the game!" Baron screamed.

"Look out!" Shadow Tamer screamed, and summoned a black magic shield to block the dragon's foot. "Zero, you're the same species as that thing! Talk to it!"

_Right Uncle hoodie head! Whoosh! _Zero yelled, and flew up to the dragon. _Mr. Mummydragonthingy? Can you please, please, PLEASE stop hurting Zero's family? PLEAE!?_

_No _the dragon replied, and suddenly caught Zero in his mouth and ate him. _Hahahahaha!_

"ZERO! Now you've ticked me off!" May screamed, and pulled out a number of bombs and began throwing them at the beast. They exploded violently, sending metal pieces into the dragon's hide.

It roared in pain, before turning around and swatting May with its tail, sending her flying into a pile of sand.

"Hiya!" Baron yelled, slicing his sword through the dragon's arm. "Take tha-AHH!" he yelled as sand fell on to him from the dragon's stub of an arm.

The beast let out a strange laugh, before being blasted in the cheek by a black magic beam. The dragon glared at Shadow Tamer, before shooting a blast of wind and sand from its mouth at the mage. The hero retaliated with a burst of dark magic from his staff and the two blasts hit each other, pushing one another back and forth.

It would soon appear that the sand dragon was winning, but the massive dragon let out a roar of pain suddenly, falling on its back.

"What the?" Shadow Tamer wondered, raising his brow under his hood.

A portion of the mummy's chest suddenly became ice, and out shot Zero the baby dragon, alive and well. The mummy dragon on the other hand, was in pain, feeling its insides freeze, and now having a hole in its chest.

"Focus your attacks there!" Shadow Tamer ordered, and conjured up a ball of shadow magic. He then tossed it into the hole that Zero made, as May threw a bomb, and Baron threw in his sword into the mix.

The dragon let out a violent roar of pain as his insides exploded in a mess of shrapnel, magic, and a big sword. His chest exploded, and he fell to the ground as Baron's sword flew into the air and was impaled into the sand beside him.

_YAY! We did it! We is super duper special awesome! Hooray for us!_ Zero cheered.

* * *

"Duck!" Kaiser screamed.

"Where?" Olapen asked.

"He means get down!" Jojo cried as she hung on to Olapen's shoulder. "I knew I should have stayed on Kaiser's shoulder."

"More of Sek-Duat's goons! How many times does the Sandwitch have to destroy you until you learn, the Sandwitch doesn't want any who serve that madman here!" the Sandwitch screamed as she attacked our heroes.

"The people of Sandsea are good! They don't need you causing more problems for them!" Jack yelled as he threw a ninja star at the witch. The witch turned into sand though and dodged the attack before reappearing on the side.

"Anyone else notices she talks in third person?" Kaiser asked as he dodged another spell.

"You are all fools! The Sandwitch does not make problems, she solves them!" the witch screamed, and blasted a gust of sand at Jack, hitting him into the wall.

"That's a lie! Stop lying! You lying liar!" Olapen ordered as she shot a lightning bolt at Sandwitch, blasting the old hag into the wall. "Yatta! I got- OW!"

Olapen was quickly silenced as a blast of HOT mustard hit her in the face, blinding her.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!"

"Well I think the Sandwitch is full of baloney! That or chicken!" Kaiser yelled and tackled the witch into the wall, before picking her up and throwing her to the ground.

"Nice try, but the Sandwitch is filled only with the toughest meat, and the spiciest mustard!" she screamed, and shot some mustard into Kaiser's face, which quickly dodged out of the way.

"Enough with the Sandwitch puns!" Jack begged.

"Miss Sandwitch?"

"Huh? What do you…Awww!" the witch cooed, looking down at Jojo, who was giving off an adorable puppy dog look.

"Can I have a hug?" Jojo asked.

"Oh of course!" the Sandwitch said, and opened her arms to the smaller creature. Suddenly though, Jojo jumped at her and bit her chin, causing the witch great pain. "AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S NO LONGER CUTE! IT'S NO LONGER CUTE AT ALL!"

"Thanks for distracting her Jojo! Now get off, quick! Everyone ATTACK!" Jack ordered, and as soon as Jojo released Sandwitch's chin, Jack punched her to Kaiser, who kicked her to Olapen, who electrocuted her. "And we're done."

"Wait! Whatever Sek-Duat told of me is a lie! You cannot trust him!" Sandwitch cried.

"You take people in the middle of the night! You were kicked out of the Yaga sisterhood because you were too cruel! What more do we need to know?" Jack asked.

"Sek-Duat, or whoever told you this, has lied! The people come to the Sandwitch and she helps them leave this place! Her sisters cast her out for not being wicked! She is good! As or you, she sees…"

"What do you guys think?" Jack asked.

Kaiser, Jojo, and Olapen looked at one another and then at Jack, then at the Sandwitch.

"I don't trust her," Kaiser finally said. "But I trust Sek-Duat less. Okay Sandwitch, you're free to go. Sorry for attacking you."

"Yeah, sorry," Olapen said, scratching the back of her head.

"You're going to have to stay low, or else Sek-Duat will realized we let you live. Can you do that Sandwitch?" Jack asked.

"The Sandwitch may be old, but she is smart enough to stay hidden. I will do as you say."

"Miss Sandwitch?" Jojo called out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Aslong as you don't bite me, yes."

"Do you know anything about Alex Dragonark?"

"Alex? Why?"

"He's my boyfriend, but he left us recently. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY worried about him."

"Your boyfriend? Awww…That's sweet. Sadly, I haven't heard anything of this boy…"

"Oh…Thanks anyways."

"Anytime."

* * *

"I'm impressed. Not only did you beat the evil Sandwitch, but you also got the dragon!" Zhoom applauded. "And Sek-Duat is also impressed. You should go and see him; he has requested you to come to him."

"We can't wait," Kaiser grinned.

"Where do we go to meet him?" Baron asked.

"That REALLY big pyramid is his home. Just walk in and you should find him," Zhoom explained as he pointed at said pyramid.

"…How did we not notice that earlier!?" Olapen asked.

"Let's get walking," Shadow Tamer sighed.

* * *

"Ah…You must be the ones who defeated not only the dragon, but the Sandwitch, yes?" a chilling voice asked.

"That's us," Jojo gulped as the tall, skinny masked man walked forward.

"I am Lord Sek-Duat the Fifteenth. Great-great-great-great-great-great…Ahem, you get the point, yes? I am the descendant of Sek-Duat the First. You have helped me greatly by ridding my land of these minor annoyances."

"We'll do whatever we can to help, my lord," Shadow Tamer bowed.

"Very good. That is what I like to hear. One of the Rebel scum bags has recently sent me a letter saying he will betray his comrades in exchange for his and loved ones safety. This maybe a trap, so I want you all to go and investigate. Understood?"

"Yep yep!" Olapen smiled.

"…"

"…Uh…I mean, yes sir?"

"Very good. Now leave. Whether this is a trap or not, I expect good news," the evil pharaoh said, before turning away from our heroes. "One of my many servants shall hand you the map on your way out. Now go."

"He's nice. Still smells kind of funny though," Olapen commented.

"FOCUS!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Baron asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"Geez, just asking. Now?"

"NO!"

"……"

"…."

"………."

"………."

"Now?"

"Sigh."

"Hey guys?"

"No, Baron, we're not there yet," May sighed.

"No…It's not that! It's-"

"It's what?" Jojo asked.

"SANDSTORM ELEMENTALS!"

"Scatter!" Shadow Tamer ordered as a Sandstorm Elemental nearly rammed into them.

"Eat this!" May yelled, and fired her guns at them, blasting the Elemental as Jack stabbed the Elemental in the back with Doom Daggers. The beast let out a strange roar, before disappearing, seemingly defeated. "Not bad, ninja boy."

"Ninja boy? Like those bullets of yours did any help, pirate babe!"

"What was that, Mr. Stabandrun?"

"What? Can't hear me? Try getting that salt water out of your ears, fish lips!"

"…Do you want to make out now?" May asked.

"Damn right I do!" Jack yelled, and threw his mask off and kissed the girl.

* * *

"…They're worst then Alex," Kaiser sighed as the others began walking into the temple they were to meet the Rebel.

"What are you doing here!?" a voice yelled.

"Who's there?" Kaiser asked, drawing his sword.

"Uh...No one. No one! Go away!"

"Alex?" Jojo quickly asked and jumped off of Olapen's shoulder and grabbed the man in the shadows leg.

"Hey! Get off! No! Shoo! Stupid rabbit!" the man yelled.

"You're not Alex!" Jojo yelled, and bit his leg.

"OW! GET OFF!" he screamed, before tripping and falling on his face before our heroes.

"KASUF!" everyone yelled, except Jojo who was too muffled by biting Kasuf's leg.

"No! This is all wrong! I told Sek-Duat I wanted to talk to Zhoom!" the man screamed.

"I swear, if you've sold us out…" Shadow Tamer growled.

"No! No! No! Let me explain! I was going to tell Sek-Duat that Zhoom was working with the Rebels! You are safe, as is my daughter. You see, I found out what that mad man was planning. He stole a spell from the Sandwitch, you see. It calls for a mighty power source, The Light Orb. The spell calls for at least one hundred people who call you enemy."

"Once he has one hundred Rebels, he'll resurrect Sek-Duat the First!" Olapen realized. "That's not good! That's bad! Very bad! Its…dare I say it? EBIL!"

"The Rebels would have been turned into lifeless husks! You must understand I couldn't let that happen to my daughter!" Kasuf screamed. "I…I am sorry, but my family must come first."

"So, you're just going to sell out all the Rebels for your daughter?" Jojo asked.

"Y-yes…"

CHOMP!"

"AHHH!" Kasuf yelled as Jojo bit him once more.

"That's dumb! You're daughter knew the risk when she joined! She's growing up and you need to let her grow! She's willing to DIE for the people!" Jojo yelled.

"You have no idea what it means to have a child! I had no choice!"

"There is always choice! Besides, I have Zero! He's mine and Alex's son, and we love him! Sek-Duat is a mass murdering psychopath! You think just because you make a deal with him he'll help you? He's evil! He'll backstab you and kill your daughter! She knows the risk, and if she was here, she would tell you to stop before you kill the Rebels!" Jojo screamed.

"Y-you…You're right…Thank you, little Moglin. But…I did tell the Pharaoh one other thing. I told him Zhoom was working with the Rebels. I hoped that if Zhoom was gone, the Rebels would be better off. It's just that…"

"What now?" Olapen asked.

"I set a trap for Zhoom, since he's so strong. This temple is home to the Anubis Knight and we're standing in the middle of his home…"

"WHAT!?!?!?" everyone screamed. "YOU TELL US THIS NOW!?!??!"

"…Kind of…Yeah…Oops?"

"Oh thanks. You're so helpful…First time we meet; we help you escape bugs, traps, and Zhoom. Second time, we get attacked by an Egyptian Knight. Great," Jack sighed.

"Maybe we can leave before-OW!" Baron screamed as the Anubis Knight landed on him. "I've become 2-D! And it sucks!"

"Quickly! THROW KASUF AS A DISTRACTION!" Jojo screamed.

"You're heroes! You can't do that! You won't right?"

"…"

"Right?!"

"…"

"GUYS!"

"Eh….I guess we won't," Jack sighed.

"Still down here!" Baron groaned.

"So…run away or fight?" Shadow Tamer asked

"ROAR!" the beast screamed, and jumped at May, tackling her.

"MAY!" Jack screamed, and threw a ninja star at the Knight, hitting its back.

"AWOOO!" the beast roared, before turning to the ninja and smacking him aside. It was quickly blasted by a dark magic beam and Shadow Tamer looked at the others.

"Ideas?"

"I got one! Aim for the pillars!" Kaiser yelled, before throwing his sword at one pillar and smashing it down. Like a boomerang the sword came back to him, and he caught it in hand.

"I get it…Everyone do as he says!" Jack yelled, and with that everyone began destroying the pillars supporting the temple.

The Anubis Knight roared in rage, before jumping at the nearest creature. Jojo.

_Mommy! _Zero screamed, and tackled the beast head then fallowed with a tail whip and a blast of ice to the face. The beast howled in pain, as the whole place began to shake and crumble.

"No more pillars, means the place is coming down! Everyone out, now!" May yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kasuf yelled, before being pushed by Baron who was running out.

"Woman and children last! People named Baron go first!"

* * *

"Hmm…No Rebel traitor? I assume it was a trap?" Sek-Duat asked.

"Yeah…a trap…right…" Olapen mumbled.

* * *

"Go hide, Kasuf. And we better not see you again. And you can expect your daughter giving you one heck of a scolding later," Jojo glared.

* * *

"A shame. Oh well. I have one final mission for you before the great celebration of the defeat of the Resistance."

"What's that?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Destroy Zhoom! I have discovered he is allied with the Rebels and he must be destroyed. No normal Hunter could have found the Resistance members so well. It is now obvious he must die if I am to finalize my plans!" Sek-Duat yelled. "Now go, warriors, and do not return with Zhoom's head on a plate!"

"…He's crazy," Olapen whispered.

**END**

Sorry if this chapter sucked. The sad truth of the matter is I've lost interest to update my Adventure Quest stories. I'm on Summer Break, so I'll try to update more often now. R n R. Bye!


End file.
